Decipio Fatum
by Inveleth
Summary: – Co byś dał żeby ją odzyskać? Nie musiał pytać o kogo chodzi, oboje to wiedzieli. Oboje też znali odpowiedź. Wszystko. Ale czy można wrócić do chwili, w której życie straciło sens, zmienić bieg wydarzeń, przeciwstawić się losowi i nie ponieść za to kary?
1. Prolog

_Ciemna uliczka Dolnego Miasta. Mroźny zimowy wieczór. Poruszali się wąską uliczką, w cisza, jak zawsze ciężkiej od niewypowiedzianych pragnień, przemilczanych wyznać. Coś z przodu przyciągnęło jego uwagę, jakiś cień, błysk metalu w zakamarku…_

 _Poczuł powiew Pustki. Znajome uczucie, delikatne niczym muśniecie piór, magia Hawke. W ciszy wieczornej dało się słyszeć stukot bełtów wystrzeliwanych serią z kuszy, syk sztyletów i nieomylnie krzyk ranionych opryszków. Jego miecz śpiewał, ciął tak samo gładko powietrze, co tkanki i metal. Syk zaklęcia tuż obok i znów to ulotne uczucie, jakby czyjeś dłoń, jej dłoń gładziła go po skórze…_

 _Jęk konających. Zgrzyt metalu. Gdzieś w oddali zawył pies. Kakofonia odgłosów niosła się echem po kamiennych ścianach. Morderca zaś był bezgłośny, bezszelestny…_

 _Nawet słabe brzdęknięcie cięciwy, szum piór srebrzystej starzały nie doleciały jego uszu…_

 _Dłoń Hawke, zaciśnięta wokół jego ramienia. Gwałtowność z jaką szarpnęła go w tył, zadziwiła go. Ochronna bariera zaklęcia wokół nich zamigotała i zgasła._

 _I tylko ten złowróżbny dźwięk. Chrzęst przebijanego pancerza, rozdzieranej materii i cichy jęk wydarty z ust czarodziejki._

 _Przez ułamek sekundy nie rozumiał. Spojrzał w szarozielone oczy magini pytająco. Zalała go fala ciepła - krew. Hawke przywarła do niego całym ciałem. Bezgłośnie wyszeptała jego imię, potem ciągle patrząc na niego szeroko rozwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami osunęła się mu do stup…_


	2. Koszmar

Ocknął się tuż przed świtem, gdy szare, ponure światło ledwo zaczęło rozpraszać mrok nocy. Obudził się zdyszany i mokry. W jego umyśle ciągle jeden obraz, w uszach tych kilka słów, wypowiedzianych urywanym, słabnącym głosem.

Podniósł się z posłania powoli wracając do rzeczywistości, która wcale nie była lepsza od jego koszmarów. Przeczesał dłonią splątane włosy. Z niejakim zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że sięgają już ramion. Powinien pomyśleć o strzyżeniu.

Rutyna stała się jego drugą naturą, czymś, co kierowało nim, gdy umysł błądził. Mózg nie rejestrował prostych czynności, które wykonywał mechanicznie, ciągle skupiony na tamtym obrazie, zanikającym już śnie. Miał tyle pięknych wspomnień, a ciągle śnił o tamtej nocy. Bał się tego, a jednocześnie starał się zapamiętać każdą chwilę, każdy kadr przerażającego koszmaru. Tylko tak mógł widzieć ją, słyszeć znowu. To nic, że w kałuży krwi, bladą, zdziwioną, że metalowe ostrze wystaje z jej piersi. Kiedyś nienawidził tego snu. Z czasem jednak pojął, że tylko tak mógł zatrzymać ją przy sobie.

Rutyna. Lodowata zimna woda, którą ochlapywał spoconą twarz. Kilka ruchów ręką, by zmienić koszulę, kilka, by zapiąć stalowy napierśnik. Szklanka wody i zeschła kromka wczorajszego chleba. Ręka sięgająca po miecz stojący w rogu komnaty. Jeden rzut okiem na ostrze. Ignorowanie własnego odbicia w wypolerowanej klindze.

…

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował się napić – oznajmił Varric stawiając przed nim kufel piwa. Fenris jedynie skinął głową. Miał za sobą męczącą noc i jeszcze gorszy dzień. Od przypadku brał zlecenia, jakie dawała mu Avelina. Poprzedniego wieczoru dołączył do gwardzistów patrolujących zaułki Dolnego Miasta. Koteria robiła się coraz bardziej bezczelna. Wczorajszej nocy uliczki doków spłynęły krwią. Fenris zakończył swoją zmianę z paskudnym sińcem pod prawym okiem. Spał zaledwie trzy godziny. Nie był jeszcze całkiem przytomny, gdy do jego rozpadającej się rezydencji wpadła zziajana Orana, prosząc by zainterweniował.

Jak zwykle źródłem problemów był Carver a raczej jego notoryczne pijaństwo. Fenris nigdy nie wylewał za oszywkę, ale musiał przyznać, że młody Hawke przeginał. Gdyby nie pomoc Varrica, który pilnował za niego interesów rodzinnych Amellów, elf przypuszczał, że chłopak skończyłby, jak Gamlen, wiecznie pijany, bez grosza przy duszy, w jakiejś zatęchłej norze Dolnego Miasta.

Wojownik spędził całe przedpołudnie niańcząc przyjaciela, słuchając jego wybuchów gniewu i szlochów. Jakby samo patrzenie na tą twarz, tak podobną do ukochanej kobiety nie była dla elfa udręką. Nie, musiał jeszcze słuchać bełkotu pijaka, łez wylewanych za zmarłą siostrą i zaginioną matką, która zniknęła, bez śladu, w parę tygodni po śmierci Marii. Nikt nie znał jej losu, szukano jej ale po pół roku uznano za zmarłą. Carver został sam. Ironia losu. Zawsze chciała wyrwać się spod opiekuńczych skrzydeł rodziny, wyjść z cienia wszechwładnej bohaterki Kirkwall. Teraz, gdy pozostał sam na estradzie, wydawał się bardziej zagubiony niż kiedykolwiek. Fenris go nie winił. Sam czuł się podobnie, a może nie całkiem. Dla niego wszystko, co zdarzyło się od tamtej tragicznej nocy ciągle wydawało się nierealne, jakby rzeczywistość była tylko chorym snem jego zmęczonego umysłu.

\- Ciężki dzień?

\- Ciężki dzień, ciężka noc – _ciężki rok, albo dwa –_ dodał w myślach.

\- Hej, wybierzesz się ze mną do Juniora? - - Varric nigdy nie nazywał Carvera Hawke'iem, chociaż byłoby to zupełnie na miejscu, zwarzywszy, że był jedynym, jaki pozostał.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś odpuścić – mruknął elf znad kupla.

\- Kolejny pijacki wybryk?

Fenris nie skomentował. Varric doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze stanu, w jaki potrafił wprawić się Junior. Krasnolud ciągle starał się go jakoś pozbierać do kupy, może z czystej życzliwości, może przez wzgląd na Mari.

…

Noc się jeszcze dobrze nie zaczęła, gdy kilku pijanych jegomości nie spodobał się widok białowłosego elfa. Cudowny powód żeby zacząć bójkę. Mogłoby nawet zrobić się interesująco, gdyby do środka nie wparowała nagle Avelina z kilkoma jej podkomendnymi. Pijacy zostali odholowani do lochów w twierdzy.

\- Popsułaś nam zabawę – skwitował zajście krasnolud.

Avelina siadła naprzeciw nich mrucząc coś pod nosem.

\- Muszę się napić – warknęła w końcu.

Obaj jej towarzysze popatrzeli po sobie, a potem na poirytowaną panią kapitan. Avelina nieświadoma zainteresowania, jakie wzbudziła, zawołała kelnerkę.

\- Nora znajdź mi coś mocniejszego, co nadaje się do spożycia.

Chwile potem trzymała w dłonie kubek wypełniony po brzegi rumem. Cierpki zapach trunku przypominał im pewną Rivainkę. Fenris nigdy za nią nie przepadał, ale i on był zaniepokojony nagłym zniknięciem piratki. Varric próbował dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, ale skończyło się na kilku plotkach i niepotwierdzonych domniemaniach, według których Castilion w końcu ją dopadł lub ona sama postanowiła opuścić Kirkwall w poszukiwaniu nowych przygód. Elf nie tęsknił za nią, chociaż czasem zastanawiał się nad jej stosunkiem do Hawke. Nigdy wcześniej nie sądził, że Isabela mogła być do kogoś przywiązania. Dopiero tamtego popołudnia, gdy oboje stali przed dopalającym się stosem dostrzegł łzy w jej brązowych oczach i przekonał się, że ta beztroska, swawolna kobieta ma również serce, które można złamać.

…

\- Mam tego dość – stwierdziła Avelina nachylając się ponad pustym kuflem. Sala tawerny była już niemal pusta, po kątach chowało się kilku stałych bywalców.

\- Czym znowu nabruździła ci ta stara jędza?

Pani kapitan spojrzała smętnie po pustych stołach wokół.

\- Nie mogę dłużej przymykać oczu na to, co wyprawiają templariusze. Co rusz giną jacyś Stwórcy winni ludzie, których ktoś podejrzewał o sprzyjanie magom. Nie wspominając o tych, których podejrzewano o magię. Jak mam bronić to miasta przed zbirami, skoro oni kryją się w szeregach Zakonu.

Fenris nic nie odpowiedział. Varric pokiwał smutno głową.

\- Słyszałem, że pozbyła się Cullena.

\- Ponoć dostał jakiś przydział, gdzieś na krańcu świata, ale słyszałem też inne plotki. – Fenrisowi żal było tego rozsądnego i dobrodusznego człowieka. Ostatnimi czasy templariusz popadał coraz bardziej w niełaskę Meredith, sprzeciwiając się jej na każdym kroku. To była tylko kwestia czasu, aż zniknie z miasta.

\- Wracam do Fereldenu – oświadczył nagle Avelina wstając zza stołu.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? A co z Donicem? – Wszyscy wiedzieli o jej nieszczęśliwej miłości. Kiedyś nawet próbowała z nim porozmawiać, ale skończyło się bardzo niezręcznie.

Kobieta popatrzyła na elfa zmęczonymi oczami.

\- Co z nim? Nie słyszałeś? Żeni się. – Odwróciła głowę, ale i tak dostrzegł wyraz jej twarzy, zniechęcenia, beznadziei, samotności.

…

Poruszając się w górę po kamiennych stopniach, minęła go spora grupa templariuszy. Patrzyli na niego uważnie, ale nie zdecydowali się go zaczepić. Zapewne zauważyli pokaźnych rozmiarów miecz na jego plecach. Teraz każdy na kogo padł cień podejrzenia o sprzyjanie magom lądował w lochu. Dziedziniec Kręgu roił się od wyciszonych. Ulice patrolowali templariusze o wiele liczniejsi niż gwardziści. To dlatego Anders nie wyściubiał nosa ze swojej kliniki, w obawie, że ktoś go wreszcie wyda, gdy tylko wypełznie na powierzchnię. Fenris słyszał od Varrica, że kilkakrotnie templariusze przetrząsali klinikę, ale jakoś zawsze przeklętej abominacji udawało się ukryć. Gdyby nie krasnolud, elf nawet nie wiedziałby, czy mag wciąż jeszcze żyje. Ostatni raz widział go, gdy wspólnie z Carverem szukali Merrill. Głupia, naiwna elfka. Znaleźli jej ciało w starej świątyni, nad jej zwłokami czatowała paskudna abominacja.

…

Zdając się całkowicie na swój zmysł, powoli uchylił drzwi do swojego pokoju. Coś było nie tak, czuł zmianę w atmosferze tego miejsca. Nie umiał dokładnie tego uchwycić, opisać, ale coś ciężkiego wisiało w powietrzu.

Ostrożni zajrzał do wnętrza. W środku zdołał dostrzec jedynie wiotką postać kobiecą. Po szczupłej sylwetce domyślał się, że to była Orana. Carver pewnie znów się do niej dobierał po pijaku, w takich wypadkach elfka chroniła się tutaj.

Wsunął się do wnętrza i… jego znaki nagle rozbłysły wyczuwając magię, ale było już za późno. Glif rozciągnięty pod jego stopami zamigotał jasno, unieruchamiając go skutecznie. Fenris parsknął gniewnie. To było bardzo nierozważne. Przez ostatnie lata stracił całkiem czujność. Nie to żeby Danarius choć raz dał o sobie znać od czasu śmierci Hadriany.

Kobieta podeszła do niego. W jej dłonie jasne światło rozjarzyło się oświetlając jakby znajomą twarz.

\- Pamiętasz mnie Leto?

Zielone oczy, rude włosy, szata magistra.

\- Verenia – wysyczał, poznając twarz ze strzępków wspomnień. Nieuniknionym było, że wraz z nimi przypomniał sobie tamtą piękną, cudowną noc, gdy na moment wróciła do niego przeszłość. Złote, drobne ciało Hawke rozciągnięte pod nim. Miękka skóra, brązowe włosy rozsypane wokół jej głowy, karminowe usta, szarozielone oczy lśniące pożądaniem.

Magini podeszła do niego, ostrożnie by nie nadepnąć na glif.

\- Myślałeś, że możesz żyć sobie tutaj w spokoju, nie płacąc za błędy przeszłości?

Nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć, ale nawet gdyby mógł, nie wiedział co. Niewiele pamiętał. Uderzyła go jednak niesłychana nienawiść promieniująca od kobiety stojącej cale od niego.

\- Wiesz chociaż na co nas skazałeś, mnie i matkę? - Wysyczała wyciągając dłoń przed siebie tak, że światło płonące ponad jej palcami oślepiało go teraz.

\- Wolność, powiedziałeś. Nie było nic prócz rozpaczy, głodu i śmierci.

Elf zdołał przymknąć powieki, chroniąc oczy przed bolesnym światłem i jeszcze boleśniejszym widokiem jego siostry, w szatach uczennicy magistra, z wyrazem pogardy malującym się na jej szczupłej twarzy.

\- Wolność – powiedziała – jest nie dla ciebie, niewolniku. Zwrócę memu mistrzowi zaginioną własność.

Zza jego plecami zaroiło się od łowców. Glif tracił już moc, ale było za późno. Pierwszy cios padł w potylicę nim czar całkiem prysł, posyłając Fenrisa na klęczki. Kolejny cios w głowę i obraz przed jego oczami zaczął ciemnieć.

Tracąc przytomność wojownik pomyślał, że może jednak powinien napisać do siostry trzy lata temu, kiedy Hawke go do tego namawiała. Czekanie aż Danarius uczyni pierwszy krok okazało się błędem.

… _._

 _-Fen…_

 _\- Nie ruszaj się Hawke, nie ruszaj się…. – Isabela biegnij po Andersa!_

 _\- Fen… - wilgotna od krwi dłoń zaciśnięta na jego koszuli._

 _\- Venhedis, nic nie mów... – z jej piersi wyzierał stalowy grot, połyskujący złowrogo w blasku gwiazd. Zapach magii mieszał się z wonią krwi._

 _\- Nie boli – wymruczała, jakby zdziwiona tym faktem. Jego spokój załamał się, pozwalając panice zalać go gorzką falą._

 _\- Mari…! - jej rzęsy zatrzepotały._

 _\- Mari…!_

…

Byli już kawał drogi za miastem, gdy odzyskał na dobre przytomność. Trzymano go w klatce, ustawionej na wozie, ciągniętym przez jednego woła. Z tyłu za furą maszerowało ze dwudziestu strażników. Dostrzegł też dwóch magów. Gdzieś z przodu doleciał go zgrzytliwy głos Vereni. Dziwne, ale nie czuł już potrzeby walki, wszystko się w nim wypaliło.

Trakt wiódł przez nagie, kamieniste pagórki. Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie. Niebo było krystalicznie czyste, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy padł na niego cień.

Wół ciągnący wóź, zaryczał przeciągle i szarpnął się w bok. Woźnica zaklął siarczyście. Dwaj żołnierze idący bezpośrednio za wozem unieśli głowę ku górze. Ich wpół przerażone, wpół zdziwione okrzyki wyrwały go z półsnu.

W koło nagle zrobiło się całkiem głośno. Słyszał donośny głos Vereni, w którym rozpoznawał strach. Obok wozu eksplodowała kula ognia. Wół oszalał, wóz skręci w prawo i osunął się ze zbocza. Klatka z więźniem zsunęła się i pokoziołkowała w dół, lądując w płytkim jarze. Stąd Fenris mógł podziwiać atak rozsierdzonego smoka.

Purpurowa bestia wzięła sobie na cel karawanę. Elf przez chwilę rozróżniał postać Vereni ochraniającej się przed ognistym podmuchem bestii. Smok zakołował nad karawaną w rozsypce i zioną ogniem, przelatując nisko nad zdębiałymi ze strachu najemnikami. W mgnieniu oka cała kolumna uzbrojonych po zęby ludzi zmieniła się w dymiące zgliszcza. Sczerniała postać jego siostry pozostała niczym przestroga dla przyszłych wędrowców. Smok opadł ciężko na ziemię. Jednym kłapnięcie uzbrojonej w szerokie zębiska paszczy, rozszarpał kwiczącego wołu. Podobny los spotkał kilka ciał nie całkiem spalonych.

Fenris patrzał obojętnie na smoczą ucztę.

Olbrzymi zwierz w końcu nasycił się. Parsknął przeciągle, po czum zwrócił swój gadzi łeb w stronę uwięzionego elfa. Zmrużył swoje żółte ślepia przyglądając mu się niby z ciekawością, było w nim coś znajomego.

Elf nie poruszał się, mając nadzieję, że smok dojdzie do wniosku, że jest czymś niejadalnym. W obecnej sytuacji , w klatce, bez miecza niewiele mógł zrobić.

Bestia powoli zaczęła dreptać w jego stronę, niezgrabnie schodząc w dół zbocza, podpierając się skrzydłami.

A więc to koniec – pomyślał wojownik, patrząc w bystre ślepia potwora.

Smok wyciągnął do niego spiczasty szpon, pragnąc najwyraźniej wyłuskać go z metalowej klatki. Bardzo precyzyjnie pochwycił dwa pręty, rozginając jeden po drugim.

A potem stało się coś czego Fenris w ogóle się nie spodziewał. Nagle potężny podmuch wiatru uniósł tumany pyłu, drobnych liści i kamieni z dna wąwozu. Wszystko to utworzyło wir wokół smoka, który po chwili znikł. Lyrium pod jego skórą zaczęło reagować na magię unoszącą się w powietrzu. Gdy wszystko opadło, w miejscu potwora stała szczupła kobieta w łuskowym, skórzanym gorsecie przypominającym zbroje, z długimi, siwymi włosami splecionymi w masywne rogi, jej żółte oczy zdawały się skrywać niewypowiedzianą głębię.

\- Flemeth? – wysyczał elf, wysuwając się powoli z pomiędzy rozgiętych prętów.

\- Ileż to lat minęło, hm… a ty ciągle w okowach, niewolniku.

Fenris nic nie odparł, nie miał zamiaru rozgniewać kobiety-smoka, która właśnie ocaliła go. Nie ważne, że przyjął to z niejakim rozczarowaniem.

\- Powinienem…. Powinienem podziękować za … - skinął głową ku ścieżce, gdzie unosił się dym z tego, co zostało z ludzi Danariusa.

\- Powinieneś to zrobić, oj tak, powinieneś… a może nie… sama jeszcze nie wiem… wszystko jest takie zamglone – mruknęła Flemeth, przyglądając się mu badawczo.

\- Czego chcesz w zamian? – zapytał nie mając cierpliwości do enigmatycznej wypowiedzi, z których słynęła wiedźma.

Czarownica zaśmiała się krótko, po czym spoważniała, przeszywając go spojrzeniem.

\- Jak zawsze rzeczowy. Ha, niech i tak będzie. – Uniosła twarz do słońca, przymykając oczy. Potem znów popatrzyła na niego. – Co byś dał żeby ją odzyskać?

Nie musiał pytać o kogo chodzi, oboje to wiedzieli. Oboje też znali odpowiedź. Wszystko.

\- Mogę ci w tym pomóc.

\- Dlaczego?

Flemeth przekrzywiła głowę spoglądając to na niego, to za niego, gdzieś w przestrzeń.

\- Jej śmierć spowodowała chaos, wszystko runęło, jak domek z kart… - mruknęła tajemniczo. – Równowaga została… zakłócona.

\- Czemu teraz?

\- Eh, pytania, pytania… myślisz, że zmiana ścieżki przeznaczenia to coś prostego? Nawet dla mnie… potrzebna jest olbrzymia dziura w Zasłonie… i nie tylko… mnóstwo krwi… mnóstwo istnień…

Fenris zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobało mu się to, ale dawno zdał sobie sprawę, że dla cofnięcia tego, co się stało był wstanie zaprzedać duszę demonowi. Kto wie, może właśnie to robił.

\- Czego potrzebujesz?

\- Twojej krwi i… być może twojego życia…

Spojrzała na niego uśmiechając się drapieżnie. W jej dłoni błysną mały sztylet.

\- Zgoda.

6


	3. Z odmętów chaosu

Słońce mocno przypiekało, gdy wspinał się po stopniach wiodących do świątyni. Mijał gromady wiernych śpieszących na popołudniowe modły. Za plecami pozostawił zalany słońcem plac, gdzie w centralnym punkcie stał pomnik upamiętniający Czempionkę Kirkwall. Fenris nigdy nie był w stanie zdusić ironicznego chichotu, gdy patrzał na kamienny posąg Hawke ubranej w szaty kręgu. Ta propaganda była bezsensowna. Nie był tajemnicą fakt, że Mari Hawke była apostatką.

…

Elf wstąpił w chłodne wnętrze świątyni. W ławkach przed nim zasiadali ludzie, z głowami pochylonymi do modlitwy. Z wysokiego podestu, spod stóp oblanego złotem posągu Andrasty, melodyjny i ciepły głos Ealthiny głosił światu słowa Oblubienicy Stwórcy.

Oczy Fenrisa przebiegły rząd ław w bocznej nawie, jakby spodziewał się tam zobaczyć białą zbroję i kasztanowe włosy przyjaciela. Gdyby Mari żyła nigdy nie pozwoliłaby mu ruszyć samotnie na karkołomną wyprawę, która zakończyła się publiczną egzekucją na głównym placu Starkhaven. Ale jej już nie było, tak jak wielu innych...

…

Fenris wsunął się w boczną nawę, a stamtąd wąskim przejściem wiodącym za głównym ołtarzem, do wewnętrznej części sanktuarium. Pod jego sfatygowaną i zakrwawioną zbroją, na szyi spoczywał medalion Flemeth. Rzecz bardzo dziwna, uczyniona ze smoczych łusek, włosów i piór. Amulet musiał zawierać silne zaklęcie. Przy każdym kroku niekomfortowo ocierał się o jego skórę sprawiając, że lyrium pulsowało nieprzyjemnie. Elf zacisnął zęby, jeśli to miało pomóc odzyskać mu to, co stracił, był zdolny znieść znacznie więcej, zapewne będzie zmuszony znieść więcej. Flemeth niewiele mu wyjaśniła. Powiedziała, że jest zdolna poprzez rozdarcie w zasłonie przeciągnąć go wstecz, tak by miał czas zapobiec nieszczęściu. Teraz, gdy o tym myślał wydawało mu się to całkiem niedorzeczne, ale gdy patrzał w żółte oczy wiedźmy był skłonny uwierzyć. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że to jedyna szansa naprostować skrzywioną rzeczywistość.

…

Korytarz był pusty i ciemny. Fenris był przekonany, że zdoła się wsunąć niepostrzeżenie. Tymczasem, gdy był w połowie drogi, jego wrażliwe uszy wychwyciły dźwięk ostrożnie stawianych kroków. Ktokolwiek nadchodził, podobnie jak elf nie chciał przyciągać uwagi.

Wojownik wsunął się w wąską niszę, w której umieszczono niewielki posąg Andrasty. Zdmuchną świecę palącą się u stóp rzeźby i skrył się w mroku. Nie pozostał tam jednak długo. Dosłyszał znajomy szelest materiału, do jego nozdrzy dobiegł zapach ziół, lyrium i stęchlizny Mrokowiska. Dłoń elfa wystrzeliła z cienia chwytając mijającego go osobnika za pierzasty kołnierz.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – warknął elf, przyciskając do ściany śmiertelnie bladego czarodzieja.

Anders czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo, można było to poznać po jego zachowaniu. Drżące dłonie, rozbiegany wzrok.

Fenris obrzucił go pobieżnym spojrzeniem, nim puścił jego płaszcz i pozwolił abominacji odkleić się od ściany, do której go przyparł.

\- Mam tu swoje interesy – warknął mag, spoglądając wrogo na elfa. To prawda nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi, gdy Hawke jeszcze… przy niej, zachowywali względny spokój. Bez niej nie musieli nawet udawać, że się tolerują.

\- Przyszedłeś się wyspowiadać? – sarknął Fenris.

\- Nie wszyscy zgadzają się z traktowanie magów, jak niewolników.

\- Nie masz pojęcia o niewoli – warknął elf.

Anders zerknął za siebie. Jego twarz była nadal spięta. Wyglądał, jak cień samego siebie. Wychudły, z potarganymi włosami i podkrążonymi oczami. Na dalsze złośliwe uwagi wojownika wzruszył tylko rękami.

\- Nieważne – mruknął z rezygnacją, odwracając się do elfa plecami.

Fenris nie zatrzymywał go. Poruszając się w przeciwnym kierunku, nieprzyjemne podzwanianie medalionu Flemeth skutecznie wygnał z jego myśli nawiedzonego maga.

…

Siedział skulony w jednej z bocznych ław refektarza. Msza w głównej sali zakończyła się już i słyszał z daleka kroki sióstr zmierzających do swoich cel. Wszystkie one musiały przejść przez refektarz. Fenris zastanawiał się, co powie kobietom, gdy odkryją jego obecność. Do środka weszła właśnie Elathina. Jej liturgiczne szaty naszywane złotem połyskiwały w słabym świetle.

\- Co to właściwie… - posłyszał jej głos. Nie usłyszał jednak końca. Na samym środku sali, gdzie stał kolejny z posągów Andrasty, w powietrze zaczęła unosić się świetlista mgiełka.

\- Anders – wymruczał elf, podnosząc się z siedzenia. Mgła uformowała się w kulę pulsującą powoli bladym, nienaturalnym światłem. Fenris powoli wysunął się z ławy czując, jak lyrium pod jego skórą zaczyna drgać. Podobnie zachowywał się medalion. Cokolwiek się działo, nie mogło to być nic dobrego. Gdy stał już w drzwiach, z zamiarem odejścia, kula spęczniała, wypełniając całe pomieszczenie silnym światłem. Kobiety wokół zaczęły krzyczeć. Fenris postanowił, że najlepiej zrobi wycofując się.

Naraz wszystko utonęło w powodzi światła. Miał wrażenie, że to jasność przenika przez grube mury świątynne, unosi go jakby był piórkiem. Potem jego uszy wypełnił przerażający grzmot mieszający się z piskiem przerażonych mieszkanek Zakonu. Krzyczałby z bólu, gdyby chociaż mógł zwinąć się w kłębek, ale jego ciało wydawało się być bezwładne. Oczami obolałymi od za silnego blasku dostrzegł grudki ziemi. Nie, to były fragmenty kamieni wirujące wokoło. Cały świat rozpadał się na jego oczach. Fala cierpienia zalała go tamując oddech, przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że ktoś stara się go wepchnąć w zbyt mały otwór. Coś okryło go ściśle, wessało, posyłając głębiej w mrok, gdzie nie było już przerażającego grzmotu, krzyków, bólu i światła.

…

 _Obraz okrytej cieniem komnaty, szerokie rzeźbione łoże, czerwone zasłony, skulona postać kobiety okrytej jedynie prześcieradłem._

 _\- Proszę nie odchodź – mówiły jej szare oczy._

 _Patrzał jak zahipnotyzowany, gdy w koło niego wszystko się zmieniało, przekształcało. I po chwili stał już w szerokiej, jasno oświetlonej sali ze złoconymi lustrami i mozaikami na podłodze. Echo jego przeszłości. Wszystko tak dokładnie odtworzone, że zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Przy marmurowej kolumnie stała jasnowłosa kobieta o błękitnych oczach. Nie pamiętał jej, czy to jedna z niewolnic?_

 _\- Proszę idź już, uciekaj – w jej głosie brzmiała desperacja. – Idź…_

…

\- Dumacie dopomóż – usłyszał nad sobą młody, męski głos. Ciepło emanowało gdzieś z bliska, wyrywając obolałe ciało z nieistnienia.

\- Musisz to przełknąć, słyszysz mnie? – Głos wydawał się dobiegał gdzieś znad niego, chociaż Fenris nie miał pojęcia czy stoi, leży, a może siedzi.

\- No Marcus, nie daj się, nie możesz… - w głosie słychać było desperację.

Zaczerpnął powietrza. Wydawało mu się, że nie oddychał od wieków. Doleciał go zapach ziół i lyrium. To nie mogą być jednak klinika Andersa, nie czuł zapachu zgnilizny i pleśni, a głos, który rozpaczliwie wzywał go do przebudzenia nie był głosem maga.

Gdy Fenris otworzył wreszcie oczy, przed nim zamazany obraz pokoju skakał, przesłoniony ciemnymi plamami. Po chwili był już w stanie dostrzec szczegóły. Znajdował się bogato umeblowanym komnacie. Czerwone story na oknach nie przepuszczały światła. Na kominku płonął ogień. Zapach medykamentów mieszał się z dymem. Nad nim pochylał się młody mężczyzna, zaledwie na progu dorosłości. Jego wielkie bursztynowe oczy patrzały na niego ze strachem.

\- Marcus!?

Fenris poruszył powoli głową. Wziął głęboki oddech, jeden i drugi. Naprężył mięśnie. Czuł się obolały, zastany, słaby.

\- Na wszystkich Bogów, ale mnie nastraszyłeś. – Obcy opadł na posłanie tuż obok niego, rękawem otarł spocone czoło. – Nie rób tego nigdy więcej, ja nie wiem… nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił… - Chłopak pochylił się w przód, twarz zakryła mu fala blond kędziorów.

To że chłopak tak po prostu się rozkleił przy nim nie zdziwiło go. Nie zdziwiło go to, że leżał w szerokim łożu z baldachimem, odziany w jedwabie. Zdziwiło go to, że chłopak mówił do niego płynnie w Taven, z akcentem jakiego nikt, kto nie urodził się w imperium nie byłby w stanie się nauczyć. Elf zacisnął mocno oczy. Czy była tok kolejna sztuczna Danariusa? Znienawidzony mag bawił się jego kosztem? Medalion uwieszony na jego szyi zadrgał. Machinalnie chwycił go poprzez delikatny jedwab koszuli. A więc to nie sen.

Podniósł się powoli. Chłopak przestał łkać, spojrzał na niego wielkimi, wilgotnymi oczami.

\- Co… się stało? - Wyrwało mu się nim zdołał się powstrzymać i odkrył, że nawet jego głos jest inny.

\- Twój eksperyment… nie wiem co… Marcus…- zaczął nieznajomy. – Cokolwiek robiłeś… musisz przestać, to cię w końcu zabije…

Fenris wygramolił się ze sterty poduszek i kaszmirowych pledów. Postawił nogi na posadzce.

\- Nie powinieneś…

Wstał, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty chłopca. Teraz dopiero czuł słabość mięśni. Cokolwiek mu się stało, nie wiedział, czy to również nie przyćmiło jego rozumu, uszkodziło jego pamięci. Pokój wydawał się trochę znajomy, miał rozmiary takie, jak sypialnia w jego rozpadającej się rezydencji. Stylem umeblowania przypominał komnaty domu Hawke.

Hawke! To jedno imię posłało impuls w całe jego ciało. Zaczął powoli przesuwać się pomiędzy przedmiotami. Wysokim biurkiem zasłanym książkami, na wpół otwartą szafą. Masą menzurek i flaszek ustawionych na stołach wokół. Ignorował wystraszonego jego zachowaniem towarzysza.

Co się właściwie działo, gdzie był, i najważniejsze, gdzie była Hawke? Czy w ogóle była?

Zamarł przed wielkim zwierciadłem. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i chwycił się rzeźbionej ramy. Powoli podniósł oczy na swoje odbicie. Z lustra patrzył na niego… człowiek. Wysoki, szczupły, nie więcej niż trzydziestoletni. Odziany w bogate stroje, takie jak nosili arystokraci Kirkwall. Dłonią przesuną po tafli lustra, potem uniósł ją do swojego oblicza, ciągle nie wierząc. Miał pociągłą twarz, prosty klasyczny nos i oczy koloru topazu. Ciemnobrązowa fala włosów opadała mu na ramiona. Wziął głęboki oddech spoglądając na swój podbródek, przedramiona, dłonie. Nie było widać lyrium. Znikły tatuaże, zastąpione złocistą opalenizną gładkiej skóry. Och, ale czuł w palcach mrowienie, jego ciało nie było takie słabe, jak się zdawało. Czuł w sobie spory zasób energii. Śpiewała do niego, podzwaniała cicho, płynęła w jego żyłach. Lyrium musiało się skryć gdzieś głębiej. Ciągle jednak było gotowe na jego wezwanie. Ta myśl uspakajała.

\- Marcus? Może lepiej wezwać uzdrowiciela?

Chłopak stał za nim, teraz widoczne było podobieństwo. Te same rysy twarzy, ten sam kolor oczu, jedynie włosy miał jaśniejsze. Syn, brat czy kuzyn – zastanawiał się Fenris.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy – zapytał odwracając się nagle tyłem do lustra. Jego oczy przeskanowały pokój w poszukiwaniu jakiejś broni. Jego miecz nie udał się w podróż wraz z nim.

\- Co?

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – warknął. Usiadł na fotelu i zaczął zakładać wysoko sznurowane buty. Jego elfie ciało było przyzwyczajone do chodzenia boso, miał wrażenie, że to ciało nie było.

\- Górne Miasto – bąknął chłopa nieco zbity z tropu.

Fenris wziął głęboki oddech. Na krześle leżał długi płaszcz, obszyty futrem. Najwyraźniej należał do tego „ciała" bo pasował idealnie.

\- Który dzisiaj?

\- Dwudziesty piąty Eluviesta.

Fenris zmarszczył brwi, miesiąc Smoka, więc środek zimy.

\- Który rok? – warknął, podchodząc do kominka, nad którym wisiał szeroki miecz jednoręczny wraz z pięknie zdobionym pasem. Fenris zdjął go z haków, przyjrzał się ostrzu. Nie było najostrzejsze, ale na razie musiało wystarczyć.

\- Marcus? Zachowujesz się… co najmniej dziwnie…

\- Który rok? – Zapytał przypinając pas z mieczem.

Chłopak mrugnął kilka razy.

\- Który!?

\- 9. 37

Fenris zamarł. Dwudziesty piąty, trzeciego miesiąca trzydziestego siódmego roku ery Smoka. Spojrzał na zdezorientowanego chłopca, potem podszedł do okna, odgarnął zasłony. Ostatnia zorza wieczorna gasła purpurową smugą na niebie. Do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk dzwonu Świątyni wzywającego na wieczorne modły.

\- Hawke – wyszeptał zaciskając dłoń.

To był ten dzień, to był ten zmierzch. Ona była tam, nieświadoma czającej się w zaułkach zagłady. Pchnięty ślepym strachem wybiegł przez drzwi, goniony przez wystraszonego chłopaka. Nie miał czasu by powiedzieć mu żeby został, kazać mu się odczepić. Nie miał ani chwili do stracenia. Hawke tam była, czekała na swoją zgubę w ciemnej uliczce Dolnego Miasta, a on miał do pokonania kawał drogi jeśli chciał ją uratować.

…

Nie był tu od tamtego strasznego wieczoru, instynktownie omijając miejsce, które przynosiło ze sobą okrutne wspomnienie, pamiętał jednak każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. Zaniedbany magazyn po prawej. Porozbijane szyby w oknach pobliskiego domu. Pijaka śpiącego na schodach wiodących do Mrokowiska. Puste skrzynie leżące w kącie. Z oddali dobiegło go wycie psa, a potem cisze przeszył dźwięk zgrzytającego metalu i skowyt rannych. Włosy zjeżyły mu się na karku. Przyśpieszył, chociaż jego pożyczone ciało nie było tak silne i wytrzymałe, jak tego oczekiwał. Gnał, z trudnością łapiąc oddech.

Jeszcze dwa kroki i wypadł na niewielki skwer. Głębiej w mroku uliczki po prawej połyskiwała biała tunika Isabeli, dosłyszał też śmiech Varrica.

Obrócił się w bok patrząc poprzez plac. Zamarł widząc kobietę, która stała w przeciwległym końcu dziedzińca. Jego wspomnienia o Mari wydawały się blednąć w porównaniu z jej osobą, oddychającą, żywą, energetyczną.

Patrzał na nią nie zwracając uwagi na promieniującego bladym blaskiem elfa, który wyciągał dłoń ku mieczowi zawieszonemu na plecach. Znał każdy ruch, sekunda po sekundzie. Czuł się tak, jak nie raz w koszmarnym śnie, oglądając wszystko z boku. Trzech napastników umknęło bełtom Bianki. Czuło się wyraźnie Pustkę otwierającą się tuż obok. Jeden z łotrów padł na ziemię porażony zaklęciem, drugi wpadł wprost na miecz śnieżnowłosego elfa. Trzeci niespodziewanie obrócił się ku przybyłemu. Fenris miał jedynie sekundę, by rzucić się w tył i uniknąć pchnięcia sztyletem. Był za wolny, to ciało nie reagowało tak, jak jego własne, brakowało mu giętkości. Płytkie zadraśnięcie przedramienia, gdyby miał na sobie swoją zbroję nic by mu nie było. Jego szabla zaświstała w dłoni, trafiając przeciwnika w ramię, ostrze zazgrzytało o skurzany napierśnik. Venhedis, broń była tempa. Szybki unik i jedno cięcie w odsłonięty kark. Łotr padł na ziemię. Ponad ciałem Fenris spojrzał na kobietę.

Mari Hawke stała parę kroków od niego, żywa. Na jej twarzy malowała się ciekawość, uśmiech błąkał się na ustach.

Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch w jednym z ciemnych okien opuszczonego magazynu, za jej plecami. Jego serce przed chwilą całkiem nieruchome podeszło do gardła, zadrgało boleśnie i zaczęło walić z oszałamiającą szybkością, pompując w żyły adrenalinę.

\- Uwaga! – krzyknął do Hawke i swojego sobowtóra. Puścił się biegiem w ich kierunku ale wiedział, że jest za daleko. Widział teraz wszystko jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Cień w oknie poruszył się. Coś błysnęło w świetle bladych, zimowych gwiazd. Hawke chwyciła za ramię towarzysza pociągając go w bok i za siebie.

Fenris patrzał wielkimi oczami pełnymi strachu, jak srebrna, pierzasta strzała mknie poprzez powietrze. Był za daleko, był za wolny. Nie! To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Wyciągnął dłoń jakby chciał złapać mknący pocisk chociaż wiedział, że go nie dosięgnie. Gdzieś pod skórą lyrium odpowiedziało wezwaniu. Dłoń cała zalśniła jasnym światłem, i nim Fenris zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę się dzieje, jasna wiązka elektryczności wystrzeliła z palców trafiając wprost w strzałę zmieniając tor lotu tak, że ugrzęzła w ścianie kamienicy, kilka cali ponad głową jego połyskującego lyrium sobowtóra.

…

Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na własną rękę. To było niemożliwe. Gdyby nie był tak potwornie zdziwiony pewnie kląłby i śmiał się z własnej głupoty. Flemeth jakimś cudem przeciągnęła go w przeszłość i umieściła w ciele jakiegoś… maga. Ironia losu, czy może złośliwość wrednej jędzy?

\- Świetny strzał – z szoku wyrwał go kobiecy głos, po to tylko, by znów go doznał, kiedy uniósł wzrok na Hawke zmierzającą w jego kierunku. Jego „ja" z przeszłości postępowało za nią mrucząc kwiecistą wiązankę Tevinterskich obelg pod adresem nieznajomego maga.

\- Fen? – Mari obejrzała się przez ramię na swojego towarzysza – czy to jest tevinterski sposób na podziękowanie za uratowanie życia? - Uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, jej srebrnowłosy elf zmarszczył jeszcze mocniej brwi patrząc na obcego z wrogością.

\- Marcus! Na wszystkie Smoki Imperium, coś ty sobie myślisz wybiegać bez obstawy w środku nocy? – dosłyszał gdzieś zza siebie zziajanego chłopaka, którego już wcześniej widział. Za młodzikiem podążało w ślad czterech uzbrojonych po zęby najemników.

Jego ja z przeszłości warknęło gniewnie. Sam Fenris czuł niepohamowaną chęć walnięcia kogoś czymkolwiek. W palcach czuł mrowienie jakby kolejny ładunek elektryczności chciał koniecznie wydostać się z jego ciała. Nic z tego, wziął głęboki oddech i rozluźnił się.

\- Twój przyjaciel spisał się, jak prawdziwy bohater, ratując nas z opresji – Odezwała się Hawke spoglądając na chłopaka, potem przeniosła wzrok na stojącego przed nią maga.

Zamrugał oczami, zastanawiając się, czemu nagle zrobiło mu się bardzo gorąco, potem zimno, świat zaczął skakać mu przed oczami. Dotknął dłonią rany na przedramieniu. Trucizna – pomyślał. Nim zdołał coś powiedzieć osuwał się już w dół.

\- Marcus?

Wszystko w koło pociemniało, niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że teraz siedzi na bruku, świat przed jego oczami zblakł. Trucizna, to słabe ciało nie miało odporności.

\- Marcus? – Panika w głosie chłopca, który starał się potrząsnąć nim.

\- Nasz wybawca chyba jest ranny – gdzieś ponad nim głos Varrica.

\- To tylko drobna rana, zaraz się tym zajmę.

Przyjemne ciepło rozpłynęło się po drżącym ciele. Uzdrawiająca magia Hawek, poznałyby to uczucie nawet w czeluściach Pustki.

\- Więc nazywasz się Marcus? – Jej miękki głos tuż obok.

\- Marcus Avicus, ja jestem jego bratem. Wiwiusz. – Z pośród sennej niemocy, jaka go opanowywała usłyszał groźne warknięcie swojego sobowtóra.

\- Ja jestem…

\- Mari Hawke – wymruczał podnosząc na nią oczy. Tak bardzo brakowało mu tego spojrzenia.

\- Fasta Canavarum, to pieprzony magister, rodem z Tevinter – doleciał do niego niebezpieczny niski pomruk elfa, pełen nieukrywanej nienawiści. Dziwnie było patrzeć na siebie samego, jeszcze dziwniej wiedzieć dokładnie, co ten drugi Fenris czuje.

Nie dość, że mag, to jeszcze magister? Flemeth miała zapewne niezły ubaw.


	4. Przewrotna natura losu

_~o~_

 _Słońce prześwieca przez liście drzew. Zielonkawe światło pada na jej twarz, wyzłaca włosy rozrzucone wokół głowy. Oczy ma zamknięte, nuci pod nosem jakąś melodię. Wiatr porusza gałęziami niosąc ciężki zapach orientalnych kwiatów. Gorąc oszałamia, jak przystało na prawdziwe Tevinterskie lato._

 _Jej dłoń odnajduje jego palce._

 _\- Mogłabym tak leżeć wieki – w jej głosie słychać cień smutku._

 _\- Z tobą, tak – słowa wypowiedziane jego ustami, ale nie jego głosem…_

* * *

Zerwał się ze snu tak, jak to bywało zazwyczaj, gwałtownie. Zmierzył otoczenie wzrokiem. To nie był tylko sen. Bogato umeblowany pokój. Zapach książek i lyrium. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, ani znaku po odciskach wyrobionych przez lata dzierżenia miecza. To nie sen, histeryczny śmiech dusi go, to nie sen. Ale to oznacza, że Hawke… że ona żyje.

Chłopak, którego pamiętał z poprzedniego dnia wsunął się do pokoju.

\- Serach Hawke ostrzegała, że możesz długo spać – powiedział stawiając na stole przy łóżku tacę z jedzeniem. – Co cię napadło żeby pakować się w sam środek rozróby?

Nic nie odparł śledząc ruch chłopca.

\- Bójki w ciemnych uliczkach powinieneś zostawić takim, jak ona.

Na uniesioną brew chłopak pokręcił głową.

\- Za dużo czasu spędzasz w pracowni, założę się, że nawet nie wiesz kim jest Hawke.

Wiedział, doskonale wiedział, ale pozwolił trajkotać chłopakowi licząc, że uzyska więcej informacji o swoim obecnym położeniu.

\- No wiesz ,Hawke, jak Hawke Czampionka Kirkwall, pogromczyni Qunari, łowców niewolników i magów krwi.

Fenrisowi przyszło na myśl, że sam może jest łowcą niewolników albo magiem krwi. Z obawą obejrzał swoje dłonie, nadgarstki, przedramiona. Żadnych ran oprócz tej, którą uleczyła Mari.

\- Była bardzo miła, jak na jedną z tych zwariowanych Fereldeńczyków, i ma takiego wielkiego zaślinionego psa, powinienem się tego spodziewać…

Chłopak gadał cały czas podczas, gdy Fenris zwlekł się z niejakim trudem z łóżka, narzucił na siebie kaftan i zasznurował buty.

-… I powiedziała, że będą dzisiaj wieczorem w tej śmierdzącej tawernie, gdybyś chciał porozmawiać… czekaj… chyba nie masz zamiaru tam iść… Marcus!

Popołudnie spędził na badaniu „swojej" rezydencji. Dom był ponury, chociaż dobrze utrzymany. Ze służby napotkał tylko gderliwą gosposię i czterech najemników, którzy jak wywnioskował stanowili ich osobistą ochronę. Z bezustannej paplaniny chłopaka dowiedział się, że zamieszkują Kirkawl od paru miesięcy i istotnie pochodzą z Tevinter. Pokoje były w większości puste. Do pracowni, którą wedle słów Wiwiusza rzadko opuszczał, nie miał ochoty wchodzić, zerknął jedynie przez uchylone drzwi. Pomieszczenie było ciemne, w oknach ciężkie story broniły dostępu światła. Na stołach i posadzce poniewierały się szklane naczynia i papiery. W powietrzu czuć było zapach magii. Na szczęście nie zauważył nigdzie zaschniętej posoki.

Po obejściu całej rezydencji, z młokosem dreptającym za nim krok w krok przekonał się, że nigdzie nie widać żadnych niewolników ani oznak magii krwi. W końcu wyjrzał przez okno. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł niewielki skwer, z rachitycznymi cyprysami przysłaniającymi wejście do zaniedbanej kamienicy. A to dopiero zbieg okoliczności. Stąd miał widok na tylne wejście domu należącego niegdyś do Danariusa. Wygląda na to, że przez tyle lat mieszkał obok tevinterskiego maga nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

\- Marcus, powinieneś się położyć, zachowujesz się dziwnie – oznajmił chłopak mierząc go wzrokiem.

\- Powinienem znaleźć coś do ubrania – mruknął patrząc na delikatną jedwabną tunikę, w którą go przebrano.

…

Hawke siedziała przy stole, w rogu Wisielca. Plecami opierając się o chłodną kamienną ścianę. Oczami powracała, co jakiś czas do drzwi. Nie była do końca przekonana, czy tajemniczy mag skorzysta z zaproszenia. Po jego wyglądzie i ubiorze można było wywnioskować, że obracał się w wysokich kręgach towarzyskich. Czemu ktoś taki miałby przyjąć zaproszenie na nocną pijatykę w Wisielcu? Z drugiej strony standardowy członek elity nie włóczył się po dokach nocą.

Jak na zawołanie w jej głowie powstał obraz przystojnego maga o złotych oczach. Sama nie wiedziała co, ale było w nich coś znajomego. Potrzasnęła głową uśmiechając się do swojego, pełnego kufla. Może widziała go gdzieś wcześniej, na jakimś przyjęciu, które urządzali znajomi jej matki.

Zatopiona w myślach nie zwracała uwagi na otaczających ją ludzi.

Mężczyźni właśnie skończyli kolejną partię gry karcianej. Tym razem to kieszeń Andersa odczuła dotkliwie wyjątkową dobrą passę krasnoluda. To zapewne sprawiło, że był dzisiejszego wieczoru drażliwy i naburmuszony.

\- I oto czekała z zapartym tchem na swojego rycerza w lśniącej zbroi… – dopiero po chwili dobiegł do niej głos przyjaciela. Pisarz zgarnął na kupkę wygraną i mrugną do niej okiem.

-Tacy jak on nie odwiedzają takich dziur – sarknął elf marszcząc brwi.

\- Na szczęście nie zawsze magowie są zmuszani do ukrywania się po norach Mrokowiska z obawy przed „sprawiedliwością" zakonu – stwierdził sucho Anders.

\- A powinni – mruknął do siebie Fenris.

\- Och, ale mamy humorek dzisiaj – zaczęła się droczyć pirtaka. Fenris odparł na to jedynie wzgardliwym prychnięciem. – Strasznie chciałabym zobaczyć to cudo, które wytrąciło Ponuraka z równowagi.

\- Myślę, że jego występ nie tylko elfa wytrącił z równowagi –stwierdził Varric spoglądając wymownie na Hawke bawiącą się kosmykiem włosów.

\- Myślisz Anders, że zna ten trik z elektrycznością – zaczęła Rivainka. Mag potrzasnął głową i chwycił za swój kufel.

\- To tevinterski mag, zapewne zna dużo lepsze sztuczki.

Isabela uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Lepsze niż twoje?

\- Abominacja to pestka w porównaniu z tevinterskim magiem krwi – warknął Fenris.

\- Od razu zakładasz, że jest magiem krwi.

\- Oni wszyscy są.

\- Eh, muszę spytać tego Marcusa, czy wszyscy niewolnicy są tacy wyszczekani, czy może z twoją tresurą poszło coś nie tak…

\- Nie jestem niewolnikiem – wysyczał Fenris zaciskając dłoń na kuflu.

\- Nie bijcie się dzieci…- zaczął Varric czując wzrastające napięcie przy stole, urwał jednak widząc, jak Hawke wstaje i kieruje się w stronę drzwi.

\- Czy my czekaliśmy na to ciacho? – wymruczała Isabela wskazując na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę wpatrującego się intensywnie w Hawke.

~o~

Nie musiał szukać jej w tłumie stałych bywalców Wisielca. Znał tą oberżę, jak własną kieszeń, wiedział też, że znajdzie całe towarzystwo siedzące w prawym rogu sali, blisko baru i schodów prowadzących do apartamentów Varrica.

Starał się powstrzymać dzikie bicie serca, gdy wszedł do środka wiedząc, że zachwilę znów ją spotka.

Po całym bólu rozłąki, nieprzespanych nocach, marach na jawie, widzieć ją tam, w tym zaułku, przekonując cały czas siebie samego, że udało się, naprawdę ją ocalił… To była ogromna ulga, a zarazem wielka niewiadoma. Uratował ją, wiedział jednak, że to nie koniec.

Te pierwsze tygodnie po jej śmierci pamiętał, jak przez mgłę, częściej pozostawał w stanie całkowitego otępienia, w jak wprowadzał się alkoholem. Wiedział jednak, że Varric i inni prowadzili dochodzenie. Gdy pozbierał się na tyle by wytrzeźwieć, dowiedział się, że był pewien trop. Strzała z czarnymi piórami nie należała do żadnego z członków gangu. Ktoś inny wykorzystał zamieszanie. Fenris musiał dopaść w swoje ręce zleceniodawcę. Skończyło się jednak na przesłuchaniu jednego ze zbirów, ten podał imię człowieka, który mógł być w to zamieszany. Gdy jednak do niego dotarli, ten już nie żył. Ktoś posprzątał po sobie ślady i to tak dokładnie, że nawet Varric nie był w stanie nic wywęszyć.

Teraz Fenris wiedział, że ma szanse. Ten człowiek, do którego nie zdążyli dotrzeć nadal żył. Mari była tymczasowo bezpieczna, on zaś postanowił za wszelką cenę odnaleźć źródło kłopotów i skończyć z nim raz na zawsze.

Fenris zanurzył się w tłumie pospólstwa ucztującego po ciężkim tygodniu w Wisielcu. Powitały go badawcze, zaciekawione spojrzenia. Powinien pamiętać, że nie był już sobą, w sensie fizycznym. Wszyscy znali opalonego, białowłosego elfa z dziwnymi tatuażami i starali trzymać się z daleka. Do Wisielca wszedł natomiast ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w eleganckim stroju. Jego urodziwa twarz i połysk nowiuśkiego puklerza wyzierającego spod płaszcza przykuwały wzrok nie tylko kobiet.

Niemal odruchowo pośpieszył w kąt, gdzie siedziała menażeria Hawke, w porę przypomniał sobie, że oni nie znają Marcusa i z pewnością nie przywitają go, jak swojego, szczególnie jego ciągle nachmurzona wersja, siedząca obok Hawke.

Marii spostrzegła go. W momencie, gdy ich oczy spotkały się, świat mu się zakołysał. Musiał się opanować, uspokoić. Jeśli miał ją chronić musiał trzymać się blisko, musiał zdobyć jej zaufanie tak, by nie nabrała podejrzeń, co do niego - Fenris prychnął w myślach, mógłby jej wyznać wszystko z ręką na sercu, a ona i tak by nie uwierzyła, nikt by nie uwierzył, dwa dni temu on sam by nie uwierzył.

\- Nie sądziłam, że przyjdziesz – powiedziała podchodząc do niego. Obróciła się do baru i zamówiła butelkę wina. Gdy już trzymała ją w jednej dłoni, w drugiej dwa kieliszki uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

\- To na pewno nie jest to, do czego przywykłeś – oświadczyła wskazując stolik w koncie, gdzie siedzieli Varric i Isabela pochłonięci aktualnie grą, oraz Fenris i Anders wyraźnie zajęci dogryzaniem sobie na wzajem.

\- Wieczór w dobrym towarzystwie potrafi uszlachetnić każdy trunek.

\- Chyba nie próbowałeś tutejszego piwa - Mimo harmidru panującego w tawernie usłyszał jej zduszone słowa. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Uroczy rumieniec na policzkach Mari sprawił, że poczuł przypływ ekscytacji. Hawke odwróciła się i ze zwykłą dla siebie gracją zaczęła przemieszczać się pomiędzy stołami.

…

Wieczór upłyną mu na słuchaniu i sporadycznie na odpowiadaniu na pytania. Otwarcie ignorował wrogie spojrzenia swojego sobowtóra. Oczywiście wiedział, że taka będzie reakcja Fenrisa-z-przeszłości. Sam był mocno poirytowany faktem, że wylądował w ciele maga i to jeszcze z Tevinteru. Nie zwracał uwagi na zalotne spojrzenia piratki i jej nieprzyzwoite komentarze. Ledwo odpowiadał na pytania Andersa, który usilnie starał się nawiązać kontakt z magiem.

Przez cały ten czas miał oczy tylko dla Mari. Starał się nie być zbyt oczywistym, ale przychodziło mu to z trudem. Każdy jej ruch, każdy uśmiech, słowo, nie uchodziło jego uwadze. Napawał się jej bliskością, grzał się w cieple jej szarozielonego spojrzenia. Byłby kontent do końca świata podziwiać ją, choćby z daleka.

…

\- No, chyba pora na mnie – oznajmiła Hawke przeciągając się. – Kto idzie w moim kierunku?

Jej spojrzenie omiotło Fenrisa, zawiesiło się jednak na Marcusie.

Skinął jej głową i podał jej swoje ramie. Hawke zaśmiała się krótko ale przyjęła je. Poczuł, jak drobna dłoń wsuwa się w zgięcie jego łokcia. Oczy kobiety spojrzały w bok na pochmurną twarz elfa. Marcus zauważył smutek przebijający poprzez zwykłą maskę humoru. Ale szybko na jej twarz powrócił delikatny uśmiech.

…

Droga do Górnego Miasta była jednocześnie cudowna i bardzo niekomfortowa. Cudowna, bo wspaniale było muc czuć Mari przy swym boku, jej zapach, ciepło ciała, słyszeć jej głos.

Niekomfortowo, bo dwa kroki za nimi dreptał wrogo nastawiony elf z wielkim mieczem. Fenris miał wrażenie, że w każdej chwili może skończyć z wielkim ostrzem wbitym w plecy. Nie to żeby winił swoje drugie ja.

Gdy minął pierwszy szok po odkryciu, że Felemeth wcisnęła go w ciało maga, Fenris miał ochotę wyć, wrzeszczeć i śmiać się jednocześnie.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – wyrwała go z zamyślenia Hawke.

Stali przed wejściem do jej rezydencji.

Spojrzała niepewnie na Marcusa potem na zachmurzonego elfa.

\- Myślę, że ostatnimi czasy Górne Miasto jest całkiem bezpieczne, ale gdybyś przypadkiem potrzebował eskorty… – spojrzała na elfa.

Fenrisowi wydawało się, że słyszy niskie, gniewne mruknięcie ich towarzysza. Zdusił w sobie bardzo silną chęć buchnięcia śmiechem. Eksniewolnik jako niańka tewinterskiego arystokraty, sama myśl była nie do przyjęcia. Hawke zdawała się również pojąć swą pomyłkę.

Elf stojący obok niej warkną coś, co podejrzanie przypominało jedno z jego ulubionych, soczystych przekleństw w Taven.

\- Hawke, muszę chwilę z tobą porozmawiać.

Kobieta wydawała się być zaskoczona. Markus dobrze wiedział o co chodziło. Fenris-z-przeszłości chciał uniknąć niemiłego spaceru w jego towarzystwie.

Nie chcąc dalej zwiększać dyskomfortu psychicznego eksniewolnika z długim mieczem, pożegnał się grzecznie. Nie to żeby jego dyskomfort był jego priorytetem. Gdzieś tam, w mroku czaił się morderca. Mari nie była bezpieczna puki on żył.

Kierując się do siedziby zamieszkiwanej przez braci Avicus, roztrząsał w pamięci to co działo się po śmierci Hawke. Niestety nie wiele tego było. Dni spędzał przeważnie pijany, obojętny na wszystko w koło. Śledztwo prowadzone przez Varric i Avelina doprowadziło ich do podejrzanego sprzedawcy różnych specyfików, który został znaleziony martwy. Wszystko co mieli to srebrna strzała, wyjątkowa perfidna trucizna i trup. Ślad się urwał.

Teraz jednak Fenris był o krok od mordercy i o krok od ekipy Hawke, wiedział gdzie szukać pokątnego zielarza, i jeśli dobrze kalkulował miał dużą szansę znaleźć go ciągle żywego.

* * *

 **Drodzy czytelnicy, już w trakcie pisania tego rozdziału objawił mi się pewien problem. Otóż, mamy Fenrisów dwóch. Zamierzam prowadzić narrację z punku widzenia obu i może to wprowadzić trochę bałaganu.**

 **Główny bohater elf zapakowany w ciało Markusa Avicusa o sobie zawsze myśli per Fenris. Dlatego jeśli narracja prowadzona jest z jego punktu widzenia będzie on nazywany Fenrisem.**

 **Gy narracja toczy się z punktu widzenia Hawke lub każdego z jej menażerii główny bohater będzie zawsze tytułowany Markusem.**

 **Czy ma to dla was jakiś sens?**

 **Aha, będę wdzięczna za jakiś odzew. Potrzebuję silnego kopa żeby dokończyć to opowiadanie, więc... zostawcie coś po sobie.**

 **Inveleth.**


	5. Na tropie

Celnie wymierzony kamień trafił wprost w jej okno. Nie było to na tyle mocne uderzenie żeby rozbić szybę, wystarczyło jednak żeby Hawke poderwała się ze swojego posłania, z nożem w jednej ręce i pulsującą kulą ognia w drugiej. Jej komnata tonęła w szarości, musiało być jeszcze bardzo wcześnie. Gdy podeszła do okna i uchyliła je, w ciszy nadchodzącego poranka dało się słyszeć gniewny szept Aveliny.

\- No naprawdę, nie możemy wejść do domu, jak cywilizowani ludzie?

Varric cmoknął niezadowolony.

\- I zrywać biednego Botahna o tak wczesnej porze? Albo Oranę, to zahukane biedactwo? Nie masz serca?

Nawet poprzez firanę Hawke widziała skrzywioną minę pani kapitan.

\- Gdy dobijałeś się do moich drzwi, nie miałeś takich skrupułów…

\- Może wejdę po bluszczu i ją obudzę – dobiegł gdzieś z pod balkonu głos Merrill.

\- Nie trzeba, chyba nasza bohaterka miała lekki sen – Varrik uniósł głowę ku jej oknu. – A może miała problemy z zasypianiem, gdyż jej myśli krążyły wokół pewnego przystojnego magistra.

\- Założę się, że nie śmiałbyś tak mówić, gdyby Fenris był z nami? – sucho stwierdziła Avelina.

\- Jakby Fenris miał prawo interesować się kim interesuję się ja – pomyślała zrzędliwie Hawke, zakładając buty.

….

Nim jeszcze zdołali zanurzyć się w gęstym, jak zupa z Wisielca i równie cuchnącym powietrzu Mrokowiska Hawke była pewna, że nastał dzień, w którym ukatrupi Varrica.

\- Halooo! Ziemia do rozmarzonej Hawke, skup się!

Czarodziejka przewróciła oczami, to nie prawda, że była dzisiaj bardziej roztrzepana niż zwykle. Po prostu była niewyspana, o czym poinformowała przeklętego krasnoluda.

Varric uśmiechnął się filuternie.

\- Spać nie może, jeść nie może, aż czyż to jakaś straszna choroba? – zapytał teatralnie. Merrill od razu postanowiła sprawdzić.

\- No nie wiem, raczej nie masz gorączki, może coś z żołądkiem…

\- Ależ skąd, Stokrotko, to tylko miłość wisi w powietrzu.

\- Cokolwiek wisi w powietrzu, strasznie cuchnie – mruknęła niezadowolona Avelina.

…

\- Więc w Mrokowisku ukrywa się podejrzany typ sprzedający najbardziej wymyślne i śmiercionośne substancję, a ja dowiaduje się o tym dopiero teraz?

\- Droga Avelino, ten jegomość nie sprzedaje trucizn.

\- Nie, sprzedaje jedynie składniki do nich.

\- I naprawdę nie mogliśmy poczekać do rana – marudziła Hawke ziewając szeroko.

\- Nasz informator nie lubi obnosić się ze swoim fachem, ciężko go zastać o konwencjonalnych porach.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, jaki ma to związek z tą zabłąkana strzałą – wybąkała Merrill przeskakując pomiędzy kałużami beżowej mazi.

\- Strzała była ze srebrnorytu, z charakterystycznym grotem umożliwiającym penetrację grubej zbroi – zaczął cierpliwie Varric - Nasączona trucizną znaną jako „Zguba Maga" oraz czymś jeszcze, co najwyraźniej jest nierozpoznawalne dla przeciętnego zielarza. Muszę przyznać, że sam tego nie znam, mam nadzieje, że pan Niecierpek zechce nam wyjaśnić, co to takiego, i najważniejsze, komu to sprzedał.

Hawke zatrzymała się na moment.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ten gość nazywa się „Niecierpek"?

\- To takie ładne imię, prawie jak Niezapominajek lub Niezabudek – podchwyciła Merrill.

…

Okazało się, że pan Niecierpek miał gościa, żadna niespodzianka zwarzywszy, że bogatsza część miasta zaopatrywała się u niego. Zaskoczenie były tożsamość tego gościa.

Gdy już zza zakrętu dosłyszeli ciche pochlipywanie, gniewny pomruk, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach lyrium, drużyna Hawke popatrzała po sobie, dobyła broni i po cichu podkradła się do miejsca, w którym spodziewali się spotkać imć Niecierpka.

\- Nie mam nic z tym wspólnego, jestem tylko ubogim aptekarzem… - jęczał przyparty do muru człeczyna, tęgi, łysawy i mocno spocony.

Mężczyzna, i Hawke poznała go od razu, prawą ręką przyduszał nieboraka do ściany, jego druga ręka tuż przy twarzy nieszczęśnika połyskiwała. W mroku panującym w zaułku widać było wyraźnie iskry ładunków elektrycznych przeskakujące pomiędzy palcami maga.

\- Moja cierpliwość się kończy, kto, kiedy i po co kupił ostium?

\- Ale ja nawet nie wiem co to jest!

…

\- Ja też bym się chętnie dowiedziała, co to jest to ostium?

Fenris zamarł na chwilę słysząc za sobą ten głos. Czar gromadzący się pod jego palcami zgasł i mag powoli obrócił się, przetrzymując zaczynającego się szamotać człowiek, w stronę skąd dochodził ten głos.

Hawke, ubrana w lekką skurzaną zbroję, z potarganymi włosami i z kosturem w ręku stała w plamie światła. Jej oczy połyskiwały, a usta uśmiechały się doń krzywo. Wyglądała tak nie na miejscu w tym rynsztoku.

Cały gniew, który był gotów wyładować na tej nędznej szumowinie, gdzieś znikł. Niecierpek poczuł zmianę, wyrwał się z uścisku i miał już zamiar dać nura w ciemny otwór tuż za nim, niewątpliwie jego drogi ewakuacyjnej, gdy bełt z Bianki przyszpilił jego ramie do ściany.

Wycie ranionego ocuciło nieco Fenrisa.

Szukał tego bydlaka po całym Mrokowisku, zeszło mu z tym pół nocy, musiał omijać bandy Koterii, które, jak się zreflektował na samym początku, widziały w nim obiekt łatwego zarobku. Wędrując wraz z menażerią Hawke, poprzez slumsy Mrokowiska, nienapastowany przez nikogo, zupełnie zapomniał, że dla innych to miejsce jest niebezpieczne. Zapomniał też, że to on jest teraz tym innym. Widząc białowłosego elfa z wielgachnym mieczem rzezimieszki usuwały się na bok. Co innego, gdy w wilgotne tunele Mrokowiska wkraczał dobrze ubrany osobnik, bez obstawy i bez widocznej broni. Po pierwszej potyczce Fenris poczuł, że brakuje mu reputacji bezwzględnego najemnika, którą przez lata wyrobił sobie w Kirkwall. Na dodatek kontrolowanie „jego" magii nastręczało mu nie małych kłopotów. Potem unikał potencjalnego niebezpieczeństwa, krył się w mroku, aż wreszcie, gdy już niemal stracił nadzieję odnalazł tego, kogo szukał.

\- A ja bym chciał wiedzieć, co TY tu porabiasz serach Avicus? – Krasnolud mierzył go wzrokiem i Fenris bardzo się starał nie spuścić wzroku. Musiał przekonać „na nowo" tych ludzi do siebie, jeśli miał się na coś przydać.

\- Sam… – Varric rozejrzał się na około – W takiej okolicy, i akurat napastujesz człowieka, którego my mieliśmy napastować?

Krasnolud uśmiechał się jowialnie, ale Fenris nie dał się zwieść pozorom. Pod tą przykrywką szczerego uśmiechu i prostoduszności krył się mistrzowski zmysł obserwatora, sprytnego gracza.

\- Mam swoje powody – wymruczał, ale wiedział, że Varric i tak będzie drążyć. – Ten napad… bardzo mnie intryguje – oświadczył, ale to też nie wystarczyło.

\- Śmiem twierdzić, że to nie twoja sprawa serach – odezwała się Avelina, ona też uważnie go obserwowała. – Nie lepiej zostawić to władzom?

Powinien od razu pojąć, że ich nie przekona, zresztą nie o to tu chodziło. Musiał uratować Hawke. Spojrzał na czarodziejkę przyglądając mu się spod potarganej grzywki i widząc jej delikaty uśmiech zaryzykował.

\- Piękna kobieta została zaatakowana w mojej obecności – posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie. – Ta sprawa mnie również dotyczy…

\- Wciąż za mało – pomyślał widząc sceptyczne spojrzenia towarzyszy Hawke.

\- Poza tym nudzę się w tym mieście okrutnie – dodał z nonszalancją – życie wyższych sfer jest takie bezsensowne. Chciałem się na coś przydać.

Doskonale wiedział, że to kwestia, która poruszy Mari. Ile razy słyszał od niej, że arystokraci to banda nudziarzy i obiboków, którzy trwonią bez sensu czas i pieniądze. Miał rację, Hawke spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem malującym się w jej szaro-zielonych oczach. Mógł się dosłownie utopić w ich głębi...

…

Varrik odkaszlnął znacząco czym wyrwał Hawke z transu. Nie rozumiała tego, ale było coś intrygującego w tym człowieku. Jego słowa, zdawały się szczere.

\- No skoro już tu jesteś, a pan Niecierpek najwyraźniej nie chce mnie oświecić, może się wreszcie dowiem, co to jest to ostium?

Hawke podeszła do stołu w rogu, gdzie leżało kilka roztrzaskanych fiolek.

\- Ostium to substancja, która wchodząc w reakcje z lyrium czyni je całkowicie nieużytecznym.

\- Może utrudnić rzucanie czaru?

\- W małych ilościach owszem... w dużych…

\- I skąd serach Avicus wiedziałeś czego szukać? – zapytał krasnolud.

\- Podczas tamtego ataku… w Doklach, widziałem jak bariera Hawke prysła. W Imperium ostium nie jest taką rzadka substancja. Droga, ale magistrowie uwielbiają karmić nią oponentów, widziałem w praktyce, jak to działa.

Nie zdołał całkowicie zamaskować pogardy, przebijającej w głosie, gdy mówił o magistrach. Pamiętał, jak Danarius otruł jednego ze swoich wrogów oscium, ten krzyk nadal odbijał się echem w jego uszach.

Varric jedynie skinął głową, przyjmując do wiadomości tłumaczenie Fenris, on jednak wiedział, że nadal jest czujny, sceptyczny.

…

Wisielec w południe tchnął pustką, ruch zaczynał się dopiero przed wieczorem. Teraz mroczne wnętrze było azylem spokoju. Nora snuła się sennie między stołami, przecierając je, ustawiając krzesła i otwierając na oścież okiennice, by wywietrzyć pomieszczenie.

Fenris siedział przy ścianie w rogu sali, jak zwykle obserwując wejścia. Przy jego stole siedział też Varric i Sebastian.

\- Więc jak mógłbym wam pomóc – stwierdził zakonnik.

Varric podrapał się po brodzie.

\- Jedyne, co wiemy na pewno to, że ów tajemniczy człowiek miał ręce z odciskami od strzelania z łuku, dużo pieniędzy i akcent podobny do twojego.

Sebastian przeczesał włosy opadające mu na czoło.

\- Myślisz, że to ktoś od Gorana, chce się upewnić, że Hawke nie pomoże mi w odzyskaniu tytułu?

\- Czy ja wiem, najpierw musiałby wiedzieć, że chcesz go odzyskać, a przecież sam nie jesteś jeszcze pewien.

Zakonnik spojrzał w bok, od dawna mocował się z tą decyzją, czuł się winny, że odwleka to w nieskończoność.

\- Może to Orlesianie – zaproponował białowłosy elf. – Jacyś krewniacy diuka Prospera?

\- W tym wypadku już bym coś wiedział – stwierdził Varric, wyciągając zza pasa talię kart.

\- Może partyjkę? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź towarzyszy zaczął je tasować.

\- Kruki?

Varric pokręcił głową, gdyby coś niepokojącego działo by się w Antivie, Zevran dałby znać.

\- Sęk w tym, że akcent nie jest tu wskazówką, to może być najemnik.

Sebastian pokiwał głową, jednocześnie układając karty w dłoni.

\- Pośród Gwardii Pałacowej było wielu doskonałych łuczników, słyszałem, że po śmierci ojca niektórzy nie zgodzili się służyć Harimanom i Goranowi, zostali wydaleni.

\- Musimy mieć na oku Hawke, trzeba ją chronić – odezwał się z determinacją elf.

\- Tak, najlepiej zamknąć w domu i nie wypuszczać. – Varric uśmiechnął się do swoich kart -Wiesz równie dobrze, jak ja, że się na to nie zgodzi.

\- Skrytobójca może uderzyć w każdej chwili i…

\- Narobiłem szumu wokół sprawy, teraz zapewne się przyczai i będziemy mieć trochę czasu na wytropienie go. No, to obstawiamy – krasnolud wysupłał z kieszeni sakiewkę, wyciągną z niej suwerena.

Sebastian pokręcił jedynie głową i odłożył karty. Krasnolud spojrzał wyczekująco na Fenrisa.

Białowłosy wojownik zmiął w ustach przekleństwo, wysupłał parę zaskórniaków, ale do suweren dużo brakowało.

\- Postawię za ciebie. – Niemal się wzdrygnął, gdy usłyszał obok ucha głos piratki. Śmierdziało od niej alkoholem, a włosy miała ciągle w nieładzie. Najwidoczniej dopiero zwlekła się z posłania.

\- Oczywiście nie za darmo – dorzuciła, sugestywnie oblizując wargi.

\- Czy ja wyglądam jak prostytutka? – warknął, odsuwając się do niej.

\- Musimy mieć oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte, zamachowiec ze sporą kupą złota nie umknie uwadze, w końcu ktoś puści parę z gęby – oświadczył Varric.

\- Ktoś powinien pilnować Hawke – upierał się elf.

Isabela, która właśnie usadowiła się obok Sebastiana uśmiechnęła się szelmowska.

\- Wydaje mi się, czy nasza słodka Hawke znalazła sobie już strażnika? I to z całkiem niezłym tyłkiem.

Reszta siedzących przy stole obejrzała się w stronę, w którą wskazywała piratka.

W progu oberży stał Hawke żywo gestykulując i śmiejąc się.

Fenris zmiął w ustak przekleństwo. Tuż za nią do środka wsunął się ten przeklęty, tevinterski mag. I nawet nie to go najbardziej gniewało. Jej śmiech, taki radosny, szczery dźwięczał mu w uszach. Kiedyś potrafił sprawić, że śmiała się tak do niego.

\- Ten tu jeszcze potrzebny – wymamrotał. Odwrócił wzrok od pary kierującej się do ich stolika, usilnie starając się zachowywać naturalnie, gdy tymczasem o mało nie zaczął zgrzytać zębami.

...

\- A oni oboje wrzeszczeli na siebie na samiutkim środku miasta, rozumiesz, w koło pełno ludzi. To wyglądało jak…

\- Kłótnia kochanków?

Hawke spojrzała na towarzysza, jej oczy błyszczące i roztańczone, po czym buchnęła śmiechem.

\- No właśnie. Witam szanowne towarzystwo – rzuciła wesoło rozglądając się po barze. Jej wzrok niby mimochodem prześliznął się po sylwetce elfa, ale zaraz zwróciła się ku Markusowi z tym krzywym uśmiechem, który Fernirs tak kochał.

\- Zobaczcie kogo spotkałam po drodze do Wisielca – kiwnęła głową na maga, który stał teraz przy barze zamawiając piwo.

\- Spotkałaś w drodze, a przysiągłbym, że nie rozstaliście się od chwili, gdy znaleźliśmy go w Mrokowisku wczesnym rankiem – rzucił sponad kart Varric.

Hawke pokazała mu język, po czym odwróciła się i pomaszerowała w kierunku baru. Fenrisowi nie umknął jednak rumieniec kwitnący na jej policzkach. Elf mimo woli zmarszczył brwi. Stwórca światkiem, nie miał prawa mówić jej z kim powinna się spotykać, ale ten mag, tevinterczyk, z tym swoim niby uśmiechem i aurą tajemniczości był jeszcze gorszy niż abominacja. Po Andersie przynajmniej wiedział czego się spodziewać.


	6. Duchy przeszłości

Drobny chłopiec, jeden z kurierów Varrica, zapewnił im popołudniową rozrywkę. Malec wpadł zziajany do Wisielca, ze świstkiem w dłoni. Krasnolud rzucił okiem na papierek, na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

\- Łowcy niewolników na wybrzeżu – stwierdził sucho, rzucając karty na stół.

Dwóch ich towarzyszy, Fenris i Marcus, poderwali się od stołu. Obaj mierząc się wzrokiem, z zawziętością wymalowaną na twarzach.

\- Jacyś twoi znajomi? – warknął Fenris.

Marcus obdarzył go grymasem, którego nawet ponury elf by się nie powstydził.

\- Raczej ofiary – padła odpowiedź.

...

\- Ha, najwyraźniej nasz nowy przyjaciel ma tyle samo sympatii dla łowców, co Fenris – skwitował krasnolud stojący obok niej.

Hawke miała problem ze skupieniem uwagi, wzrokiem podążała za dwiema figurami uwijającymi się pomiędzy grupą najemników.

\- To nie jest standardowa strategia dla maga – oświadczyła, patrząc za Marcusem, który zaskakująco dla wszystkich, walczył w centrum, szablą. Od czasu do czasu częstował wrogów wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, zbijając ich z tropu. Srebrzyste iskry tańczyły na ostrzu jego broni, przeskakiwały pomiędzy napastnikami, wyrywając z ich ust wrzaski bólu. Trochę dalej, w prawo Fenris siał pogrom swoim olbrzymim ostrzem.

\- Może i nie, ale jakie to widowiskowe – podsumował Varric, gdy ostatni ze stojących na nogach łowców został poczęstowany elektrycznością, a potem Fenris odseparował jego głowę od reszty tułowia.

\- Ehm, czuję się niepotrzebna – skwitowała Isabela, pojawiając się obok. Jej ostrza były zakrwawiona, ale ona sama nie była nawet spocona. – Nie zostawili mi nic do roboty.

Piratka westchnęła teatralnie. – Przynajmniej było na co popatrzeć.

\- Wy tewinterczycy nie jesteście zbytnio przyjacielscy dla swych rodaków – zawołał Varric, zabierając się do przetrząsania sakw pokonanych wrogów.

Oczywiście Hawke wiedziała, co zaraz usłyszy. Fenris wyraźnie akcentował, że nie ma nic wspólnego z zepsutym społeczeństwem Tevinter.

\- Nie jestem tewinterczykiem – usłyszała słowa wypowiedziane jednocześnie przez Fenrisa i Marcusa. – Pochodzę z Seheronu – dokończyli.

Spojrzała na nich, chcąc stwierdzić, czy to jakiś żart. Obaj mężczyźni patrzeli na siebie spod mocno ściągniętych brwi. W oczach Fenrisa widziała irytację i zaskoczenie, na twarzy Marcusa malowało się coś, jakby rozbawienie.

Po chwili usłyszała mruczenie Varrica.

\- No, to robi się coraz dziwniejsze.

…

\- Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy używać w ten sposób magii – przyznała Hawke.

Szli w stronę miasta, wąską ścieżką między klifami. Słońce przeświecało przez nisko wiszące chmury. Chłód ciągnący z gór był mniej odczuwalny na wybrzeżu, a wiatr osuszył kałuże na ich drodze. Na dodatek sprawnie uporali się z dużą grupą łowców niewolników i tym samym ocalili kilka niewinnych istnień od widma niewolnictwa.

Fenris odczuwał zadowolenie. Tym bardziej, że obok niego szła Hawke, wesoła i równie zadowolona z siebie. I żywa – dodał w myślach.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że tak dobrze władasz bronią.

Fenrisu odgarnął z twarzy włosy. Nadal nie do końca przywykły do ich długości i koloru.

\- Nie lubię polegać na magii.

Z tyłu dobiegło go gniewne prychnięcie. To jego sobowtór podążając za nimi dawał upust swemu niezadowoleniu. Mag udał, że go nie słyszy. Nie winił swojej kopi z przeszłości za takie zachowanie. W normalnych warunkach byłby wściekły. Utkwić w ciele maga i to tevinterskiego, o którym nic nie wiedział, to było ciężkie do przełknięcia. Cały czas musiał przypominać sobie, o co toczy się stawka. Łatwiej było, gdy patrzał na Marii. Widok jej promieniejących radością życia oczu uspokajał go, zacierał obraz jej bezwładnego ciała, jakie tuli do siebie, z grotem wystającym groteskowo z piersi.

\- To musiało wymagać wiele wysiłku. Ja spędziłam wieki żeby opanować podstawy – tutaj Hawke obróciła lekko głowę, szukając wzrokiem siwowłosego elfa idącego za nimi.

Fenris pamiętał te długie godziny, gdy starał jej się wpoić podstawowe reguły walki mieczem. Salwy jej perlistego śmiechu, litry wylanego potu, jej ciepłe ciało tak blisko, gdy zdołał przyprzeć ją do muru.

\- Może mógłbyś nauczyć mnie tej sztuczki z elektrycznością? – jej głos przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Patrzyła na niego z dozą ciekawości, przemieszaną z ekscytacją. To, co zawsze go w niej pociągało to fakt, z jakim entuzjazmem podchodziła do nowości, bez strachu i obawy, z radością, jakby każda nowa rzecz była darem losu.

\- To nie wyglądało na bardzo trudne, może mógłbyś mi pokazać? – W jej głosie słychać było nadzieję i szczyptę niepewności.

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony bał się tego. Nie był magiem, nigdy nie trenował rzucania zaklęć. To, co działo się na polu walki, ta cała energia uciekająca z jego ciała, robił to bezwiednie. Pomiędzy kolejnymi cięciami i unikami nie miał czasu zwracać uwagi na to, że zmienił się w naładowaną kulę elektryczności. Do tej pory odkrył jedne z sekretów magów. Potknięcia zdarzały się, gdy emocje brały górę. W jego przypadku gniew był dominującym uczuciem. Dlatego niemal przysmażył pewnego sprzedawcę trucizn, dlatego łowcy niewolników zmieniali się w skwarki nadziane na jego szablę.

Skoro nie umiał nad tym panować, jak mógłby ją nauczyć. Pomijając ten fakt, nie znalazł się tu po to, by bawić się w maga. Miał chronić Hawke, dorwać tych, którzy czatowali na jej życie i upewnić się, że fatalne zdarzenie z jego przeszłości nigdy nie dojdzie do skutku.

Jedno spojrzenie na twarz Mari, pełną nadziei i uśmiechniętą sprawił, że nie umiał odmówić. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i odkrył, że Hawke rumieni się lekko.

…

\- To może kufelek piwa? – Zaproponował Varric, gdy dobrnęli wreszcie do miasta. Hawke miała ochotę na chłodny napój, jakkolwiek rozwodniony, ale z malującym się strapieniem na twarzy odmówiła.

\- Jest czwartek, pamiętacie, jem kolację w domu, z mamą – w jej głosie dało dosłyszeć się więcej niż odrobinę znużenia. Jej przyjaciele pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem i znikli wewnątrz gwarnej tawerny. Pozostała tylko ona i jej nowy, tajemniczy towarzysz.

Gdy spojrzała na niego pytająco, wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

\- Chyba idziemy w tym samym kierunku.

Słaby uśmiech, nie więcej niż drgnięcie kącika ust, i Marii przez chwilę poczuła się jak, jakaś głupiutka nastolatka. Nie miała pojęcia czemu ten prawie obcy człowiek tak na nią wpływał. W szybko zapadającym zmroku przemieszczali się ku Górnemu Miastu, prawie nie rozmawiając. Co było dziwne, Hawke wcale nie czuła się skrępowana tą ciszą, wręcz przeciwnie, odczuwała to, jak zupełnie naturalny stan. Kątem oka zerkała czasem na Markusa. Nie umiała pojąć czemu ma wrażenie, jakby go znała od bardzo dawna, chociaż poznali się zaledwie przedwczoraj. Czyżby to było to, o czym mówiła jej matka… Hawke parsknęła cicho, ubawiona setnie tokiem swoich myśli. Bhaaa, miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, jak w jakimś orlaisiańskim romansidle…

Ale gdy Marcus obrócił się do niej, jego brwi uniosły się lekko w zdziwieniu, a potem uśmiechnął się tym swoim krzywym niby uśmiechem, Marii poczuła, że w tych bzdurach rodem z książek może być cień prawdy.

...

Gdy stanęli wreszcie przed domem jej mina zrzedła. W środku będzie czekać na nią mama, utyskując na brak manier córki, bo oczywiście się spóźniła, była niestosownie ubrana i w ogóle nie zachowywała się tak, jak wypadało.

\- No więc? Kiedy znajdziesz czas żeby mnie trochę pouczyć?

Najwyraźniej zaskoczyła go, na twarzy Marcusa pojawiło się coś takiego… jakby niepewność.

\- Oczywiście nie chcę się narzucać…

Nie miała szansy dokończyć bo drzwi wejściowe otwarły się i na zewnątrz wyjrzała Leandra.

\- Och na miłość Stwórcy, znów się spóźniłaś i…

Najwyraźniej dopiero teras dojrzała stojącego obok Hawke człowieka. Marii widziała dokładnie chwilę, w której brwi matki zmarszczyły się, Leandra nie aprobowała towarzystwa w jakim się obracała córka. Zaskakujące, po chwili z twarzy kobiety znikł nieprzyjemny grymas, pokryty dobrze wyćwiczoną maską uprzejmości.

\- Tego jegomościa chyba jeszcze nie znam, gdzie twoje maniery Marii, przedstaw mnie.

Hawke przewróciła oczami.

\- Droga matko to jest Marcus Avicus, mój… znajomy. Marcus to moja szanowna matka, Leandra Amell – Hawke.

Mag wychynął z cienia i z niewymuszoną elegancją skłonił się Leandrze. Marii dostrzegła, jak wzrok pani Hawke prześlizną się po jego postaci oceniając. Z pewnością dostrzegła, że ubranie przybysza jest dobrze skrojone i przedniej jakości, w mroku nie było widać plam krwi i błota.

\- Cóż, może zaprosisz swojego towarzysza do środka – stwierdziła sucho Leandra – przecież nie będziemy tak stać w progu, chyba zaczyna padać.

Rzeczywiście parę lodowatych kropel spadło na twarz Hawke.

\- W zasadzie właśnie zamierzałem się pożegnać.

\- Oj, nie możemy serach dopuścić żebyś zmókł – zaczęła starsza kobieta.

\- Moja posiadłość jest parę kroków stąd…

\- Posiadłość? Ach, więc mieszkasz w Górnym Mieście?

Hawke usłyszała tą szczególną nutkę zainteresowania w głosie matki, a może zdziwienia.

\- Tak, droga mamo, nareszcie osoba godna twojej uwagi – pomyślała zrzędliwie.

\- Mimo to nalegam, co ludzie powiedzą jeśli wypuścimy serach Avicusa w taką pogodę.

Mari prychnęła cicho. Nie to żeby parę kropel deszczu mogło zaszkodzić komukolwiek, a jednak myśl o zatrzymaniu na dłużej przystojnego maga wydała się bardzo pociągająca.

\- Może zechcesz zjeść z nami kolację? – wyrwało jej się. Oczywiście poczuła na sobie badawczy wzrok matki, tym razem jednak nie karcący, raczej zaintrygowany.

...

Tego wieczoru ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że posiłek z matką nie musi być torturą. W obecności Marcusa Leandra powściągnęła swój język, obyło się bez narzekania, gderania i łajania. Po raz pierwszy od dawna uwaga matki skupiona była całkowicie na kimś innym niż jej niesforna córka. Zaskakująco, Marcus w towarzystwie pani Amell nie czuł się skrępowany. Wręcz przeciwnie jego maniery podczas konwersacji były bezbłędne i w oczach Leandry uzyskał wysoką notę. Nie można było powiedzieć, że był mrukowaty, ale też nie przesadnie rozlewny, raczej powściągliwy, ale grzeczny. Szczerze mówiąc Marii z ciekawością słuchała go, spragniona jakichkolwiek informacji na temat przystojnego tevinterczyka. Niestety nowy znajomy był bardzo tajemniczy, nawet próby lady Amell pociągnięcia go za język nic nie dały.

Gdy po skończonej kolacji Marii pożegnała gościa i miała się już udać do swojej komnaty, matka przydybała ją na schodach.

\- Powinnaś częściej go do nas zapraszać – usłyszała jej głos – wcale bym się nie obraziła na takie towarzystwo. Nareszcie ktoś odpowiedni – dorzuciła podchodząc do córki i szczypiąc ją lekko w policzek. - Tylko pamiętaj, następnym razem załóż sukienkę.

\- Mamo!

\- No, nie prychaj mi tu, to pierwszy przyzwoity młodzieniec jakiego przyprowadziłaś do domu odkąd… od…, nie pamiętam.

Hawke westchnęła ciężko, doskonale wiedziała do czego to zmierza.

\- Wcale go nie przyprowadzałam, po prostu szedł w tym samym kierunku, co ja.

\- Może zaprosiłabyś go do nas na niedzielny obiad… a czy on chodzi na nabożeństwa do zakonu? Może mógłby nam towarzyszyć…

\- Mamo!

\- No co? – Leandra dopiero teras zwróciła uwagę na córkę, jej ściągnięte brwi i zaciśnięte usta. - Nie rozumiem twojej irytacji – westchnęła. – Po raz pierwszy polubiłam jednego z twoich… współpracowników… a ciebie to drażni.

\- Jeśli zaczniesz na siłę wpychać mnie w jego ramiona… na pewno ucieknie – wyrwało się Marii. Leandra odwróciła się do niej z szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Och nie, tego byśmy nie chciały ptaszyno – i chichocząc cicho udała się do swojej komnaty.

Hawke patrzyła na nią z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- Czasem mnie przeraża – pomyślała.

…

Varric pochylał się nad swoim biurkiem, jego dłoń, w której trzymał pióro szybko przemieszczała się po kartce. Po męczącym dniu pełnym wrażeń miał jeszcze sporo notatek do przejrzenia i zapisania.

Niespodziewane pojawienie się tajemniczego maga wprowadziło chaos w jego wizję. Sprawa nibyzwiązku Fenrisa i Hawke została zepchnięta na dalszy plan. Varric jeszcze nie wiedział, czy Avicus jest tylko tymczasowym nabytkiem, czy może zostanie na dużej. Jego zainteresowanie Hawke, które starał się, jakkolwiek nieudolnie ukrywać, sprawiało, że krasnolud czuł się w obowiązku sprawdzić, co to za jeden. Od tamtego zdarzenia z przed tygodnia, gdy Marcus wkroczył w ich życie niczym książę na białym koniu, ratując Marii, siatka wywiadowcza Varric pracowała pełną parą. Jedyne czego się dowiedział to, to, że mag miał złożoną w depozycie, w Gildii Kupieckiej pokaźnych rozmiarów fortunę, i że pieniądze te ustanowił jego ojciec w oddziale Gildii w Minrathus. To oczywiście nie wykluczało podejrzenia, że przystojniak jest łowcą posagów, ale nieco uspakajało. Varrica trapiła jednak inna myśl. Zadziwiające, serach Avicus wydawał się czysty, jak łza, było to bardziej martwiące, niż gdyby okazało się, że w piwnicy trzymał trupy zamordowanych kochanek. Na każdego można było coś znaleźć, na każdego normalnego człowieka. Ten brak informacji niepokoił krasnoluda na tyle, że postanowił zbadać sprawę głębiej. Oczywiście na wieści z Tevinter przyjdzie im trochę poczekać. Tymczasem mag zaprzyjaźnił się z Marii, wkupił się w łaski Aveliny i nawet przekonał do siebie Sebastiana.

Zupełnie naturalne, że Fenris niemal błyszczał z gniewu, gdy go widział. Zaskakujące obaj darzyli taką samą antypatią Merrill i wręcz wyczuwalną odrazą Andersa.

Rozmyślania nad kartką papieru przerwał mu jakiś hałas tuż za drzwiami. Nim zdołał wyłapać cokolwiek z wrzasków, drzwi rozwarły się z hukiem, do środka wpadł najpierw jakiś chłopak, potem Fenris. Elf był wyraźnie rozzłoszczony, można to było poznać po połyskiwaniu tatuaży. Jego stalowe szpony zaciskały się na oszywce chłopaka. Dopiero po chwili Varric rozpoznał Wiwiusza, młodszego brata Marcusa.

\- Zobacz kogo znalazłem węszącego wkoło tawerny – warknął elf popychając przed sobą śmiertelnie wystraszonego chłopaka.

\- Proszę, messere, niech on mnie puści – dzieciak był bliski płaczu. Paskudny siniec nad prawym okiem świadczył o tym, jak bardzo poirytowany musiał być wojownik.

\- No, Ponuraku, ładnie to tak bić Stwórcy ducha winnego chłopca

Fenris prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Gdyby się nie podkradał, nic by mu się nie stało.

\- Wcale się nie podkradałem – zaprotestował Wiwiusz patrząc z nadzieją na Varrica. – Szukałem brata.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam Marcus wybrał się w odwiedziny do Merrill w Obcowisku, wraz z Hawke. Mieli, zdaje się, obejrzeć jej lustro?

Na jego słowa Fenris syknął, Wiwiusz z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem – wymruczał pod nosem, najwyraźniej zaniepokojony. Krasnolud bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, co go tak martwi. Hawke może nie miała najlepszej reputacji, ale bez przesady…

\- A co tu jest do rozumienia, poszedł sobie pogadać z demonem, pieprzony magister – warknął gniewnie Fenris.

Varric z ciekawością obserwował minę chłopca, który z przestraszonego stał się nagle piekielnie zły.

\- Mój brat nie jest magistrem! – Wrzasnął na całe gardło. W słowie „magister" zawarte było tyle nienawiści, że mógłby rywalizować z Fenrisem.

\- Ani on, ani ojciec – dodał drgającym od emocji. – Tato był uzdrowicielem, bardzo dobrym uzdrowicielem…

Varric wstał od stołu, przysunął chłopakowi krzesło. Gdy Fenris skrzywił się rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Krasnolud nalał szklankę wina, podał ją chłopakowi i wskazał krzesło. Gdy zasiadł przed swoim biurkiem, spojrzał na niego z wyrazem zafrasowania.

\- Był?

\- Był. – Dłonie chłopaka zacisnęły się na kielichu. Po czym wziął wielki haust wina, nie spodziewał się najwyraźniej tak mocnego trunku, bo oczy zaszły mu łzami. A może nie chodziło wcale o wino. – On go otruł – dodał po chwili konspiracyjnym szeptem. - Magister.

Jego złote oczy zaszkliły się, ale chłopak zagryzł usta starając się nie rozpłakać. Krasnolud uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, pochylił się nad stołem żeby nalać jeszcze trochę wina do kubka młodego tevinterczyka.

\- Posłuchaj Wiwiuszu, nikt z nas nie życzy wam źle, tobie i twojemu brat. Jesteśmy po prostu trochę zaniepokojeni. Hawke ma wielu wrogów…

Fenris stojąc teraz przy oknie prychnął tylko.

\- Pojawienie się twojego brata, nocą, w tym ciemnym zaułku, było dość… nieoczekiwane.

\- Nie tylko dla was – rzucił cicho chłopak. Varric przytaknął zachęcając go do dalszej wypowiedzi.

\- On nigdy nie zachowywał się tak dziwnie, grzebał w księgach, przeprowadzał te swoje eksperymenty, potrafił całymi tygodniami nie wychodzić z domu. – Wiwiusz upił następny łyk i nieco bardziej rozluźniony rozsiadł się na krześle.

To by się zgadzało – pomyślał Varric, zapewne dlatego elita Kirkwall miała tak mało do powiedzenia o przystojnym i bogatym mężczyźnie, mieszkającym w najlepszej dzielnicy miasta.

\- A teraz? Zachowuje się dziwnie?

\- Sam już nie wiem. – Wiwiusz potarł dłonią czoło, w miejscu, gdzie ciągle było widać purpurowy siniak. – Może kiedyś był inny, może… ja nie pamiętam jaki był zanim TO się stało…

Krasnolud starał się nie uśmiechnąć szeroko. Jego talent w wyciąganiu z ludzi informacji był nieocenioną pomocą.

\- To? – delikatnie zapytał.

Avicus westchną ciężko, przez chwilę mocował się ze swoimi myślami, jakby nie pewny, czy powinien cokolwiek mówić. Po jego zachowaniu pisarz mógł stwierdzić, że już od dawna chciałby to z siebie wyrzucić, wystarczyło tylko odrobine wyrozumiałości i zaufania.

\- Marcus miał kiedyś… narzeczoną. Ale… był też taki magister… i ją porwał... – twarz chłopca pociemniała, a jego oczy wypełnił gniew. - A gdy próbowała uciec kazał ją zabić, zrzucił winę na Marcusa, i tata musiał go wysłał za granicę.

\- Liczył, że sprawa ucichnie? – dobiegł go głos Fenrisa.

\- Bał się, że i Marcusa dopadnie, ten magister, myślę że na końcu… to on otruł ojca. Dlatego ich tak nienawidzę – dodał chłopak. – Ja, i Marcus też…

Pisarz patrzał uważnie na młodzika. Taka prosta, oklepana historyjka. A jednak wierzył chłopcu. Jego twarz wydawała się absolutnie szczera, tak w żalu, jak i w gniewie, emocje, gdy o tym mówił prawdziwe. Jeśli to, co powiedział było prawdą, informatorzy w Minrathus na pewno dotrą do takich sensacji. Wtedy będą mogli stwierdzić, co czai się pod maską Marcusa Avicusa.

Tymczasem mieli inne zmartwienia. Minął kolejny tydzień, a nadal nie wiedzieli nić o tajemniczym skrytobójcy.

…

 _Poznał to miejsce natychmiast. Szara falująca przestrzeń, rozmazane kontury, zielonkawo-bure niebo nad nim. W koło niego unosiły się okruchy skał, połamane gałęzie drzew, dziwny połyskujący pył. Pustka, pomyślał posępnie. Ile jeszcze niespodzianek go czeka? Nieważne – powiedział sobie, wszystko zniesie byle tylko zapewnić Marii bezpieczeństwo._

 _Zastanawiał się, czy jest jakiś trik by wyzwolić się z tego miejsca, może powinien się obudzić? Przynajmniej był sam… I jak tylko pomyślał o tym przed nim wyrósł, jak z pod ziemi demon. Musiał z nim walczyć gołymi dłońmi, bo dopiero, gdy skręcił paskudztwu umięśniony kark przypomniał sobie, że w Pustce liczy się to, co myślisz, nie to co masz. Teoretycznie więc, gdy wyobrazisz sobie, że jesteś uzbrojony po zęby, właśnie tak się stanie._

 _Na pojawienie się kolejnego demona był już przygotowany. Był to kolejna, bezrozumna pokraka atakująca na oślep. Jeśli większość istot, które magowie spotykali w pustce było tak bezmyślna, ta cała gadka Zakonu o opętaniu nie trzymała się kupy. Skarcił się w myślach. Zapewne tak powtarzał sobie każdy cholerny mag._

 _W pustce myśli miały rzeczywiście sprawczą moc, przekonał się o tym błyskawicznie. Gdy był już zdecydowany nie przedłużać tej wizyty coś przed nim zamigotało. Jakiś ciemny, niewyraźny kształt. Demon nie zaatakował go, jego postać powoli materializowała się, przybierała kształt. Coś w tej nowej formie było znajome. To stworzenie, które teraz krok po korku podchodziło, było ostrożne._

 _\- Ciężko cię było znaleźć – usłyszał głos, melodyjny, uwodzący swym tonem._

 _\- Idź precz, albo cię zniszczę – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jedno czego nauczył się od czasu, gdy wraz z Hawke wszedł do Pustki, to, to że nie należy pozwolić demonowi mówić._

 _\- Och, drogi Marcusie, czy tak się zwracasz do dobrej znajomej?_

 _Po chwili był już w stanie dostrzec kontury postaci. Zacisnął dłoń na broni ale nie natarł. Przed nim stała złotowłosa kobieta, która tak często nachodziła go w snach._

 _\- Widzisz jaka jestem miła. Możesz znowu podziwiać to co ci zabrano. - Słowa demona potwierdziły jego przypuszczenia. Ta kobieta była jakimś strzępem pamięci Avicusa, świeża i młoda, i zawsze tak smutna._

 _\- Powiedziałem idź precz!_

 _Tym razem wziął zamach i uderzył, ale istota była szybka. Ostrze ledwie ją musnęło. W następnej chwili uzbrojona w szpony dłoń sięgnęła mu do szyi. Demon odskoczył jednak błyskawicznie, sycząc jednocześnie. Błękitne oczy rozwarły się ze zdziwienia. Fenris poczuł pulsowanie pod koszulą, sięgnął dłonią wyjmując zza kołnierza medalion Flemeth, pulsujący zielenią w takt bicia jego serca. Obraz kobiety jaki obrał demon zachwiał się i zakołysał. Kontury straciły wyrazistość. Jedynie głos był wyraźny, ostry, jak brzytwa._

 _\- Nie jesteśśśś nim – wysyczało. – Kim jesteśśśś, nosisz jego twarz ale nim nie jesteś, złodzieju…_

 _Pomyślał, że ma tego już dość, że pora się obudzić, że ma ważniejsze sprawy niż rozmowa z demonem. I o dziwo, obudził się, ale głos demona pozostał w jego myślach na długo. Głos demona i obraz smutnej jasnowłosej kobiety._


	7. Pomocna dłoń

Całe nabożeństwo upłynęło mu na dyskretnym zerkaniu na siedzące obok niego kobiety. Zajęli miejsca w jednej z bocznych ławek, on, Hawke i jej matka. Dość daleko od grupy templariuszy służących przy świątyni. Fenris ciągle zapominał, że nie powinien zbytnio zbliżać się do templariuszy. Niezależnie od tego, czy mieli prawo, czy nie zaciągnąć go do Katowni, gnijąc w lochu nie mógłby chronić Hawke. Tymczasem nadal nic nie wiedzieli o zamachowcu. Było kilka poszlak ale nic pewnego, ostatecznie musiał zdać się na siatkę wywiadowczą Varrica. Teraz żałował, że cały okres żałoby, po tym strasznym wydarzeniu spędził półprzytomny z pijaństwa. Może gdyby zwracał większą uwagę… Teraz jednak nie było sensu gdybać. Tamto zdarzenie, które tak naprawdę nigdy nie miało miejsca powoli zacierało się w jego świadomości. Musiał tylko zadbać o to żeby się to nie powtórzyło.

Spotykając się z Marii, widząc jej lśniące oczy, słysząc jej śmiech ledwo uświadamiał sobie, że wszystko mogło być inaczej, dla niego było inaczej. Dwa ponure lata męki, każdy dzień, którego budził się z sennych koszmarów tylko po to, by kolejny raz odkryć, że rzeczywistość wcale nie jest lepsza.

Znowu zerknął na kobietę siedzącą obok, ledwie dostrzegał rysy twarzy w cieniu panującym w bocznej nawie. Leandra pochwyciła jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się do niego porozumiewawczo.

Inną sprawą był fakt, że w rzeczywistości, z której przybył Fenris Leandra Hawke zaginęła tuż po śmierci Marii. Widząc ją parę dni temu na progu rezydencji niemal nie zdołał ukryć zdziwienia. Teraz powstała nowa, paląca kwestia. Skoro już tu był i wiedział, że coś złego mogło przytrafić się Leandrze, czy mógł temu zapobiec? Chociaż Hawke zawsze twierdziła, że matka jest największym utrapieniem jej życia, wiedział, że gdyby coś się jej stało, Marii byłaby niepocieszona. I oto pojawiła się inna myśl. W świecie, z którego przybył Marii została zabita, zaraz potem zniknęła Leandra. To było podejrzane. Czyżby nie chodziło tylko o Czempionkę? Może ktoś chciał pozbyć się na dobre rodu Amellów, ale jeśli tak, czemu nic „przykrego" nie przydarzyło się Carverowi? Chyba że, brat Marii maczał w tym palce, a powodem jego załamania nie był żal po stracie rodziny tylko wyrzuty sumienia.

Oto nowy cel stał przed nim. Po pierwsze chronić Hawke, pilnować Leandry i śledzić Carvera. I w żadnym z tych przypadków nie mógł liczyć na niczyją pomoc. Był sam.

\- Powinniśmy wyjść przed nimi – usłyszał konspiracyjny szept Marii, głową wskazała na pełny kontyngent templariuszy szykujących się do wyjścia. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że w koło ludzie zaczęli podnosić się z ławek. Pogrążony w zadumie przegapił nabożeństwo.

Skinął jedynie głową.

\- Och, idźcie beze mnie, widzę Carvera, chciałabym z nim porozmawiać, ale wy na mnie nie czekajcie – matka uśmiechnęła się konspiracyjnie do Marii. – Jestem pewna, że syn odprowadzi mnie pod same drzwi.

Hawke jedynie przewróciła oczami.

…

Gdy wyszli na świeże powietrze poczuła się dużo lepiej. Nie to żeby nie lubiła słuchać melodyjnego głosu Sebastiana czytającego wersety Pieśni Światła. Potrafiła też docenić surowe piękno budowli.

Marcus szedł obok niej i patrzył na nią tymi swoimi złotymi oczami, jakby rozumiejąc to, co czuła. Uśmiechnęła się w myślach.

\- Nie czujesz się tam swobodnie – stwierdził w końcu.

\- W miejscu, w którym ciągle powtarzają, że magia to zmaza na duszy i kara Stwórcy? Ależ skąd.

Nie chciała żeby zabrzmiało to tak cierpko. Potrząsał głową, sprawiając, że jej włosy opadły ciemną falą na czoło.

\- Nie wiesz jak to jest, gdy trzeba być cały czas ostrożnym, przygotowanym do natychmiastowego odwrotu, oczekując na każdym kroku zguby.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – usłyszała jego słowa. Zerknęła na niego ciekawie. Twarz Marcusa przybrała ponury wyraz, jakby opadły go dawne wspomnienia. Powinna ugryźć się w język. Varric poinformował ją o jego rozmowie z młodszym z braci Avicus. Wyglądało na to, że i oni żyli w ciągłym zagrożeniu. Cholera, nie chciała żeby popadł w melancholię, wystarczył jeden ponurak w ich kompanii.

\- Gdy mieszkaliśmy w Lothering, zimą po nabożeństwie tata zabierał nas nad staw.

Avicus uniósł jedną brew spoglądając na nią z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- Łowić ryby?

\- Ślizgać się! - Oświadczyła. Kierowali się w stroną jej rezydencji. Powietrze było lepkie i wilgotne, chłodne ale nie mroźne. – Chyba mieliście w Minrathus lodowiska?

\- W Minrathus jest zawsze ciepło, nawet zimą – mruknął.

Ach, wspominanie miasta, z którego musiał uciekać nie było najlepszym pomysłem na rozweselenie go.

\- Pokarzę ci – stwierdziła z entuzjazmem. Rozejrzała się dokoła. Akurat przechodzili przez niewielki plac, otoczony ze wszystkich stron rzeźbionymi fasadami domów. Wystarczyło drobne zaklęcie i mokry bruk przed nimi pokrył się lodem. Hawke uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. Cofnęła się do tyłu po czym puściła się biegiem wprost na lodową tafle. Z gracją gazeli prześliznęła się na podeszwach parę metrów, po czym akrobatycznie wyrżnęła o bruk.

Gdy próbowała pozbierać się z ziemi, silne dłonie Avicusa postawiły ją do pionu. Widziała wyraźnie, mag powstrzymywał się by nie buchnąć śmiechem.

\- Czy każde „śliźnięcie" powinno kończyć się spektakularnym upadkiem?

Prychnęła udając obrażoną, ale gdy się tak do niej uśmiechał nie sposób było się na niego gniewać.

\- Wyszłam z wprawy – stwierdziła płaczliwie.

Już miała zachęcić go do spróbowania, gdy z od strony, z której przyszli dało się słyszeć złowróżbne podzwanianie zbroi.

\- Daje słowo, że coś czułem – doleciał ich głos z drugiego końca placu.

Hawke niewiele myśląc chwyciła Marcusa za rękę i pociągnęła w wąskie przejście pomiędzy dwoma kamienicami.

Marii przyłożyła do ust palec, nakazując ciszę.

W tym momencie na plac wyszło kilku templariuszy, na szczęście ślizgawka rozmarzła, zacierając wszelkie ślady magii.

\- Jesteś nadwrażliwy – stwierdził jedne z przybyłych. – Nic tu nie ma.

Templariusze przeszli obok, rozglądając się po kontach. Gdy stanęli prze ich kryjówką, Marcus chwycił ją za rękę i wcisną w najciemniejszy kont, osłaniając ją własnym ciałem. Ciemnoszary płaszcz, którym był okryty idealnie zlał się z otoczeniem. Hawke poczuła, jak robi jej się gorąco i to wcale nie z obawy przed Templariuszami. Ci nie zauważywszy ich poszli dalej swoją drogę. Zapadła cisza. Dłonie maga złożone lekko na jej ramionach paliły przez ubranie, czuła się jakby pełzały po niej płomienie. Zapach był oszałamiającą mieszanką drogiej wody kolońskiej, czyścidła do zbroi i czegoś znajomego, czego nie potrafiła zdefiniować. Będąc tak blisko czuła nawet bicie jego serca, pośpieszne, gwałtowne łomotanie, zlewające się z jej własnym. Zupełnie zbita z tropu spojrzała w górę. Przywitało ją ciemne złoto jego oczu. Chcąc wyswobodzić się z pod tego dziwnego zaklęcia opuściła wzrok niżej, na jego pełne wargi.

\- Marii? – cichy szept, i ten szczególny ton głosu.

Wszystko w nim wydawało się tak ekscytująco nieznane a jednocześnie tak znajome, jakby nagle odkrywała na nowo coś co już kiedyś znała i… kochała? Przerażona tą myślą wysunęła się z jego objęcia. Jeden krok, potem drugi, opuściła ciemny kąt, świadoma, że Marcus podąża za nią. Głęboki oddech i chwila by uspokoić serce.

Na słodka Andrastę, nie mogła pozwolić na to kolejny raz, nie gdy jej serce było nadal w strzępach po tym, jak Fenris…

…

Tej nocy zaczęło się od snów, niepokojących wizji z przeszłości, pomieszanych wspomnień. Trzy rzeczy zawsze w tych snach powtarzały się niezmienne. Danarius z ustami wykrzywionymi w tryumfalnym uśmiechu. Jasnowłosa kobieta o twarzy anioła, patrząca na niego ze łzami w oczach. Marii, poszarzała, znieruchomiała w zdziwieniu, ze strużką krwi spływającą z na wpół otwartych ust.

Po tej karuzeli obrazu nagle znalazł się w głębokiej dolince. Westchnął ciężko. Znowu Pustka. Coś w odległym krańcu doliny zakołysało się w powietrzu, jakiś cień, sylwetka.

\- Złodziej – usłyszał cichy szept. – Złodziej ciała.

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać! – Instynktownie cofnął się o kilka kroków w tył.

\- Twoje myśli cię zdradzają złodzieju – usłyszał głos, który odcieniem i barwą przypominał głos Marii – a może powinnam powiedzieć niewolniku?

Gdy zbliżała się ku niemu, jakby sunąc ponad powierzchnią stawała się coraz bardziej wyraźna i po chwili mógł rozpoznać ją, ciemne, falujące włosy, lekko zadarty nos, zielono-szare oczy. Wysunął do przodu szable, niepewnym ruchem.

\- Skrzywdziłbyś ją? – zapytał demon. Powoli podchodził bliżej, ale nadal pozostawał poza zasięg jego broni.

\- Ależ tak – odpowiedział sam sobie. Spojrzała na niego z drapieżnym uśmiechem – Skrzywdziłeś ją nie raz, czyż nie?

Wiedział, że to prawda, demon czytał w jego myślach, wydobywał to, o czym nie chciał myśleć. Oczy demona, do złudzenia przypominające oczy Hawke skupiły się na medalionie zawieszonym u jego szyi. Demon przechylił głowę, rozważając coś.

\- Tak stara magia, taka… zapomniana… Co było twoim celem, niewolniku? Za co sprzedałeś swój los?

Nie chciał odpowiadać na te pytania ale odpowiedzi same wykwitły w jego umyśle i demon wyłowił je z łatwością. Złośliwy uśmiech pojawił się na ustach sobowtóra Hawke, taki nie ma miejscu w tej twarzy zawsze radosnej i szczerej.

\- A więc jej życie za twoje?! Ha, myślisz, że to takie proste? Że ci się uda? Bez wskazówek?

Demon odsunął się od niego. Twarz Marii rozmyła się, znów stał się bezkształtną masą, cieniem.

\- Nie chcę nic od ciebie – rzucił pewnie, gdyby jednak był taki pewny w duchu.

\- Mam odpowiedzi, mogę ci je podać niczym na srebrnej tacy…

\- Nie…

Demon odsunął się całkiem, zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie, sycząco.

\- Nie wierzysssssz mi – stwierdził. – Nie ssssszkodzi. Poczekam aż zrozumiessssz… - i z tymi słowami znikł, pozostawiając Fenrisa z nieprzyjemnym przeświadczeniem, że jeszcze go zobaczy.

…

Lata przyzwyczajenia robiły swoje – pomyślał przemierzając uśpiony dom. Na zewnątrz niebo różowiało na wschodzie, blady sierp księżyca blaknął z każdą minutą. Fenris zszedł na parter, ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i wymknął się na wewnętrzny dziedziniec rezydencji Avicusów. Powietrze było chłodne i czyste, niebo bezchmurne, dzień zapowiadał się nieźle.

Przyzwyczajony do standardowych ćwiczeń z długim mieczem, zaczął od nich. Szybko przekonał się, że jego „nowe" mięśnie nie były do tego przyzwyczajone. W ciągu kilku tygodni zdołał co prawda wzmocnić wątłe ciało, ale nadal daleko mu było do siły i zwinności, do jakiej przywykł. Z niezadowoleniem porzucił długi miecz i zaczął ćwiczyć z krótkim mieczem i sztyletem. Sztukę to opanował w stopniu przyzwoitym, w ciągu pierwszych paru lat po otrzymaniu znaków. Danarius chciał mieć wszechstronnego ochroniarza. Ostatecznie jednak wybrał długi miecz dwuręczny, może dlatego, że uwydatniał dysproporcję a Danarius lubił, gdy jego niewolnik robił wrażenie. Jego stary miecz był niemal tak długi, jak on sam.

Tymczasem teraz musiał powrócić do podstaw. Zaczynał powoli, aż po kilku tygodniach przeszedł do bardziej zaawansowanych ćwiczeń.

Wstajesz coraz wcześniej – zaspany głos Wiwiusza sprawił, że Fenris obrócił się gwałtownie. Dał się zaskoczyć, jego słuch też nie był, jak dawniej.

\- Co tu robisz? – mruknął wracając do wymachów.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ćwiczysz pod moim oknem – zaczął Wiwiusz. – Ten cały szczęk żelaza…

Fenris przyjrzał się chłopcu. Młodszy z Avicusów był szczupły, wiotki i raczej leniwy sądząc po stanie jego sylwetki. Gdy jednak rzucił mu sztylet, rękojeścią do przodu, chłopak złapał go w locie. Tak, jak myślał, była jeszcze dla niego nadzieja. Wiwiusz spojrzał ze zdziwieniem najpierw na treningowe ostrze potem na swojego brata, jakby chciał zapytać, co ma z tym zrobić.

\- Skoro już nie śpisz, przydaj się do czegoś – powiedział mu i natarł na niego.

Chłopak nie był tak beznadziejny, jakby się mogło spodziewać. Brak mu było siły i jakiegokolwiek obycia z bronią, nadrabiał to jednak szybkością i refleksem.

Gdy już przeciągnął Wiviusza przez podstawową partie kroków i uderzeń dzieciak sapał ze zmęczenia.

\- Nie rozumiem, skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie bronią?

Fenris jedynie uniósł brew. Sam się zastanawiał, czemu nagle uznał, że powinien nauczyć Wiwiusza podstaw walki wręcz.

\- Jesteś magiem? – zapytał w końcu.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem i może odrobiną smutku. Najwidoczniej nie rozumiał, jakie miał szczęście.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że nie.

\- Więc jak zamierzasz się obronić, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mamy przecież strażników.

\- A jeśli ich zabraknie?

Wiwiusz znów wzruszył ramionami, jego obojętność zaczynała denerwować Fenrisa.

\- A pro po, gdzie posłałeś naszych strażników? W domu zostało tylko dwóch.

Fenris nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Prawda była taka, że dwóch, najbardziej rozgarniętych posłał na przeszpiegi. Jeden z nich stale obserwował Carvera w Katowni, drugi czatował w okolicach rezydencji Hawke, podążając krok w krok za Leandrą. Fenris miał tylko na dzieje, że się nie pomylił w ocenie ich umiejętności. Jeśli któreś z członków rodziny Amell zorientuje się, że jest śledzone, sprawa może wymknąć się z pod kontroli.

\- Zjemy razem śniadanie? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go Wiwiusz.

\- Nie mam dużo czasu – stwierdził sucho Fenris, na dzisiaj Marii zaplanowała rundę po Okaleczonym Wybrzeżu, w poszukiwaniu zbiegłych magów. Chłopak jednak patrzył na niego z taką nadzieją, że Fenris poczuł się podle. Zagarną ciało jego brata, z pewnością mógł poświęcić dzieciakowi trochę czasu. Hawke, sądząc po stanie w jakim wrócili wczoraj z wisielca, i tak nie ruszy się z domu przed południem. Marii nie należała do rannych ptaszków.

…

\- Nie pamiętam żebyś kiedykolwiek uczył się walki wręcz - Wiwiusz był bardzo zadowolony ze wspólnego śniadania. – Chyba nie ćwiczyłeś w tej swojej pracowni prze te wszystkie miesiące?

Fenris zachowywał się ostrożnie, co mógł odpowiedzieć skoro zupełnie nie znał poprzedniego „właściciela" ciała, w którym obecnie przebywał.

\- I to twoje niezdrowe zainteresowanie Czempionką… - chłopak urwał w pół zdania widząc mocno zmarszczone brwi brata. – To znaczy, nic mi do tego… jeśli… jest nawet ładna ale… - Wiwiusz zaczął się jąkać – ona nie jest nawet podobna do Lily…

Fenris milczał, nie miał pojęcia kto to jest Lily, wiedział tylko, że jeśli młody Avicus dostrzegał jego zainteresowanie Marii, inni też zapewne już to pojęli. Ten fakt martwił go. Dobrze wiedział, że przyjaciele Hawke byli w stosunku do niej bardzo opiekuńczy, i w przypadku pewnego wytatuowanego elfa niezwykle zaborczy. Milczenie brata Wiwiusz przyjął, jako objaw gniewu.

\- To nie moja sprawa – stwierdził, opuszczając oczy. – Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu nagle… spędzałeś całe dnie w pracowni, po tym ostatnim eksperymencie, myślałem że… tak długo byłeś nieprzytomny… - dłonie chłopaka zacisnęły się nerwowo na obrusie. – Myślałem … nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił…

Fenris poczuł paskudne uczucie podejrzanie przypominające wyrzuty sumienia. Cokolwiek stało się tamtego dnia, gdy Flemeth przeciągnęła go na drugą stronę, poprzedni właściciel tego ciała był prawdopodobnie martwy, no, w pewnym sensie. Czy nie tak powiedziała czarownica? Potrzebowała wolnego ciała. Wiwiusz stracił brata, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

\- Po prostu nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, serach Hawke jest naprawdę miła, ale wiedzie niebezpieczne życie… słyszałem… łowcy niewolników… magowie krwi, różne oprychy…

Fenris wstał od stołu ignorując paplaninę chłopaka.

\- Mam do ciebie prośbę – zaczął wiedząc, że chłopak i tak nie miał zbyt wiele do roboty. Z pewnością jeśli mu znajdzie jakieś pożyteczne zajęcie Wiwiusz przestanie nadmiernie przyglądać się mu.

\- Lady Amell…

\- Matka Hawke?

\- Miej na nią oko…

\- Chcesz żebym ją śledził – oczy chłopca zrobiły się wielkie, jak spodki.

\- Mam powody żeby sądzić, że ktoś chce jej zrobić krzywdę…

\- Powiedz to Hawke.

\- To tylko przypuszczenia, nie chce ją martwić i tak ma dużo na głowie.

Wiwiusz przechylił głowę przyglądając się mu, powoli uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy.

\- Ty ją naprawdę lubisz.

Fenris potrząsnął grzywką, długie włosy opadły mu na oczy. Przeczesał je dłonią niepewny, co powinien powiedzieć.

\- Miej na nią oko, jeśli zobaczysz coś podejrzanego…

\- Możesz na mnie liczyć braciszku. – stwierdził Wiwusz uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Po prostu miej na nią oko, natychmiast daj znać, gdy zauważysz coś podejrzanego.


	8. Niepokojące symptomy

Misja, jaką zlecił im Orsino wydawała się bardzo prosta. Odnaleźć zbiegłych magów, przekonać ich do powrotu, albo wyprawić w drogę, tak by nie wpadli w łapy templariuszy. Fenris nie wiedział, jaka będzie decyzja Hawke w tej sprawie. Przypuszczał, że jeśli tylko będzie to możliwe Marii zaoferuje im pomoc w opuszczeniu terenów Kirkwall. Ten pomysł nie podobał mu się ale ugryzł się w język. Po pierwsze nie chciał zranić Hawke swoimi poglądami na kwestię wolności magów. Wystarczyło, że jego sobowtór wyraził swoją dezaprobatę, co widocznie zmartwiło Marii. Po drugie okazałby się zupełnym obłudnikiem w jej oczach odmawiając im swobody, której sam zażywał.

Okazało się, że sympatia czempionki Kirkwall dla magów nie jest szeroko znana. Gdyby tak było spanikowani magowie zamiast wzywać demony posłuchaliby jej i zastanowili się nad sobą. Oczywiście jednak przeważy gniew i strach. Dolinka, w której uciekinierzy rozbili obóz zmieniła się w pole walki. Demony, szkielety i cienia, a na koniec potężna abominacja, oto skutek popołudniowego spaceru po wybrzeżu.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała go Hawke przysiadając na głazie, jej twarz była spocona i umorusana. Drobna rana na policzku krwawiła. Nim powstrzymał odruch sięgnął do jej twarzy, obejrzał cięcie. Varric przeszedł obok nich wyciągając z ofiar bełty i przeczesując kieszenie nieszczęśników. Fenris kątem oka dostrzegł swojego sobowtóra ocierającego miecz o szatę padłego maga.

\- Nie powinnaś podchodzić tak blisko – przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na czarodziejkę, która usadowiła się obok. Zza puklerza wyciągnął atłasową chustkę, zwilżył ją wodą z bukłaka i zaczął przecierać zranienie. Hawke syknęła, gdy przesunął nią po ranie, ale oprócz tego nie poruszyła się. Jego palce przesunęły się po czystej teraz skórze, brzegi rany zdążyły opuchnąć i zabarwić się na fioletowo. Pomyślał, że po tej ranie zostanie ślad, blizna znacząca gładki policzek. Zupełnie niespodziewanie dla niego samego jego palce zaczęły emanować słabe błękitnawe światło. Nim pojął, co się dzieje rana pod dłonią zaczęła się zasklepiać. Hawke na chwilę zesztywniała, potem rozluźniła się. Jej zielonkawo-szare oczy znalazły jego spojrzenie. Teraz czuł to wyraźnie, pomiędzy ich ciałami, między swoją dłonią, a skórą jej policzka coś, jakby nić łączącą ich ze sobą, delikatną, jak pajęczyna ale sięgającą głęboko do wewnątrz. Z wzroku Marii wyczytał podobną myśl. Ciekawe, czy tak czuje się abominacja, gdy leczy pacjentów w Mrokowisku? Niemożliwe, to, co się działo nie mogło być jedynie efektem leczenia. Pomiędzy nim, a Hawke zawsze było coś takiego… nawet teraz, gdy był uwięziony w tym ciele, jakaś dziwna siła przyciągała ich ku sobie.

Varric przez chwilę przyglądał się tej scenie, notując w pamięci szczegóły. Błyszczące oczy Hawke, piękne rumieńce na jej policzkach, sposób w jaki Avicus patrzał na nią, niemal z nabożną czcią. Jego palce ledwo muskające ślad rany. Zza niego dobiegł odgłos podzwaniania zbroi, Fenris skończył czyścić swoje ostrze. Krasnolud chrząknął znacząco i oboje Hawke i Marcus odskoczyli od siebie, jakby jakieś nastolatki przyłapane na pocałunku.

\- Nic więcej nie znajdziemy – stwierdził krasnoluda wpychając do kieszeni kilka złotych cacek.

\- Po co z nimi w ogóle rozmawiać? – Ostra nuta w głosie Fenrisa upewniła Varrica, że musiał widzieć to samo, co on.

\- A co mielibyśmy zrobić? – zapytała Hawke z lekką nutą rozdrażnienia w głosie. – Wpaść tu i wybić wszystkich bez słowa ostrzeżenia.

\- A co, może to nie najlepszy sposób na tych zdradzieckich magów? – oczy siwowłosego wojownika były utkwione w magu i to najpewniej Avicusa elf miał na myśli. W swej złości, jak zwykle się zagalopował. Hawke zerwała się z kamienia, na którym siedziała.

\- Będę o tym pamiętać, następnym razem, gdy cię zobaczę – głos Marii był chłodny i kontrolowany. Zacisnęła usta i pomaszerowała w kierunku, z którego przyszli, ale wszyscy trzej jej towarzysze dostrzegli ból malujący się w oczach magini. Elf miał na tyle przyzwoitości żeby się zmieszać. Mag natomiast przez chwilę patrzył za kobietą, potem jego oczy spoczęły na Fenrisie. Varric zastanawiał się później, czy dobrze zinterpretował to spojrzenie. Według niego było w nim tyle samo gniewu, co litości.

…

Gdy przemierzali pustoszejące ulice Dolnego Miasta znalazł ich Wiwiusz.

\- Na wszystkie Smoki Imperium, dobrze, że cię widzę – zawołał podbiegając.

Nie miała nawet okazji przywitać się.

\- Kazałeś jej pilnować – usłyszała syk chłopaka. Marcus uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Marii i pociągnął brata nieco w bok. Niestety chłopak nie był zbyt dyskretny, a w tym miejscu akustyka była dość dobra.

\- I poszła za nim… do Dolnego Miasta, od razu wydało mi się to dziwne, był za dobrze ubrany…

Marcus zapytał o coś przyciszonym głosem. Chłopiec jedynie pokręcił głową.

\- Ten złodziej… chciał mu zabrać sakiewke… trochę krwi – usłyszała gorączkowe chłopca. Poszła go odprowadzić.

\- Co w tym dziwnego? – Marcus wydawał się poirytowany.

\- Jego ręka, widziałem wyraźnie, gdy tamten chciał mu wyrwać pieniądze, on miał mnóstwo ran o takich – i Liviusz zaprezentował ruchem dłoni na swoim nadgarstku.

Marii pomyślała od razu o magach krwi, z jakiegoś powodu rany po magii krwi nie goiły się tak szybko, maga krwi można było poznać po tych ranach.

\- Jesteś pewien? – Jej towarzysz był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.

\- Tak, na pewno, i zaprowadził ją do tego magazynu.

\- Zaprowadź nas, szybko – i nie czekając na Hawke Markus zaczął niemal biec w kierunku wskazanym przez jego brata. Czarodziejka pobiegła za nim, zrównała krok ale nie pytała o nic. Zaniepokojenie było widoczne gołym okiem na twarzy Avicusa. Zatrzymali się dopiero przed opuszczonym magazynem w jednym z zaułków we wschodniej części doków. Budynek wydawał się jej dziwnie znajomy, dopiero następne słowa Wiwusza uświadomiły jej dlaczego.

\- Wydawał się taki miły, dał jej nawet kwiaty.

Marcus, który przez chwilę studiował fasadę budynku, oceniając którędy najszybciej dostać się do środka, teraz zwrócił uwagę na chłopca. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się.

\- Jakie kwiaty?

\- Lilie, takie białe, cały pęk lilii.

\- Stwórco przenajświętszy – wyrwało się Marii. Dopiero teraz obaj bracia Avicus zauważyli jej obecność. Marcus mierzył ją zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.

\- Morderca, morderca kobiet – wyjaśniła nieskładnie – dawał im lilie zanim, oh… to prawda, co mówił mag… ma kolejną…

\- Ale… - Wiwusz wydawał się zdezorientowany, patrzał raz na nią, raz na Marcusa. Ten jednak nie dał mu dokończyć.

\- Biegnij do Wisielca, znajdź Varrica, powiedz mu… powiedz, że znaleźliśmy mordercę od lilii. Niech przyjdzie najszybciej jak się da, on, Izabela, Anders… a potem leć po Avelinę, rozumiesz.

\- A wy? – chłopak był bardzo przejęty.

\- My idziemy do środka – powiedział Marcus dłonią sięgając do szabli…

…

Wewnątrz znaleźli ślady krwi i ukryte drzwi, których, jak potwierdziła Hawke wcześnie nie było. Zeszli w podziemia, po drodze minęli parę prymitywnych pułapek, kilka cieni. Wreszcie weszli do wysoko sklepionego pomieszczenia. Wydawało się, że kiedyś musiała to być piwnica, teraz przekształcona w groteskową namiastkę salonu. Stanęli pośrodku rozglądając się dokoła. Uwagę Marii przykuł obraz zawieszony na jednej ze ścian. Wkoło niego wisiały uschnięte, zwiędłe i świeże kwiaty, na stole ustawionym pod nim płonęły świeczki, ale nie to zmroziło Hawke. Twarz kobiety na obrazie, była znajoma, tak niesamowicie podobna do…

\- Mama? – W jej głosie brzmiała panika.

\- Tam są drzwi – usłyszała Marcusa. Mag kierował się w tamtą stronę, ale złapała go za ramię i obróciła go do siebie.

\- Kim jest ta kobieta? Ta o której mówił Wiwiusz…?

Zobaczyła zmianę w jego twarzy, smutek i niepokój. Nie musiał odpowiadać.

…

Parli na przód, kolejne fale cieni i kilka pomniejszych demonów nie stanowiły przeszkody dla rozjuszonej Hawke, Marcus robił wszystko, co w jego mocy by trzymać napastników z dala od czarodziejki. Miał nadzieję, że Varric i reszta przybędzie szybko, nie wiadomo, co czekało ich na końcu korytarza ale zwlekać też nie mogli.

Za ostatnimi drzwiami znaleźli laboratorium. W koło pełno było ksiąg, naczyń, menzurek. Zapach magicznych składników mieszał się z odorem śmierci.

\- Mamo – Hawke rzuciła się do przodu. W roku stał mag, starszy mężczyzna w długich szata. Obok niego Leandra nieruchoma i blada nawet nie drgnęła. Błagalnymi oczami patrzyła na córkę, do jej karku mag przystawił sztylet.

\- To dość niefortunne spotkanie – syknął napastnik. – Ty nazywasz się Hawke? Miałem nadzieję, że zjawisz się trochę później, żeby podziwiać moje dzieło…

\- Zostaw ją ty chory sukinsynu… - Marii podchodziła powoli do przodu, w jej dłoni zbierała się energia. Potężne wyładowanie elektryczne drgało pod palcami. Teraz nie czuła strachu, jedynie furie, czystą i nieokiełznana chęć mordu.

\- Ani kroku dalej – ostrzegł mag, sztylet w jego dłoni drgnął znacząc szyję Leandry. – Twoja matka… dostąpi zaszczytu… przejdzie do historii…

\- Ty przejdziesz do historii – wysyczała Hawke nie patrząc na maga. Jej oczy spoczęły na Leandrze.

…

Ach, tego się właśnie obawiałem – westchnął mag. Sztylet prześliznął się po gładkiej skórze lady Amell. Z początku widać było jedynie czerwoną pręgę, potem krew buchnęła z rany. Hawke wydała przeciągły krzyk, z jej dłoni wystrzelił snop iskier. Mag odskoczył w bok, Leandra wypadła z jego rąk, na podłogę, w kałużę własnej krwi. Przed nimi wyprysły trzy demony gniewu. Hawke rzuciła się w przód, jeden z demów został zmrożony na kość, kostur Marii roztrzaskała go na kawałki. Drugi nadział się Fenrisową szablę. I wtedy poczuł tę moc. Coś atakowało go. Rozejrzał się w koło. Mag stał nad Leandrą, w koło niego garść cieni kołysało się w mroku. Krew z podłogi unosił się i połyskiwała niczym krwawy deszcz uniesiona w powietrze siłą czaru. Hawke zawyła dziko. Znieruchomiała z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na kosturze w połowie rzucania czaru, płomienie zbierające się wokół niej zgasły. Fenris poczuł dziwne mrowienie na skórze, czar otaczał go, ale nie miał nad nim władzy. Dopiero gdy amulet, który skrywał się pod jego koszulą zaczął go parzyć, pojął, że dar Flemeth chronił go przed wpływem negatywnych zaklęć.

Mag krwi nie przypuszczał, że jego klątwa nie zadziałała. Ponad to nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna towarzyszący Hawke, w zbroi i z mieczem w dłoni był w rzeczywistości magiem. Gdy nachylił się nad Leandrą, trafiła go kula elektryczności, siła zaklęcia odrzuciła go w tył. Bardziej zdziwiony niż wystraszony spojrzał na Fenrisa, który stał już nad nim. Tym razem to zimna stal przeszyła ciało maga. Z pomiędzy jego ust wydobył się zduszony okrzyk, a potem ciche gulgotanie, gdy ostrze wbiło się głębiej. Wreszcie jego bezwładne ciało zsunęło się z satysfakcjonującym mlaśnięciem z szabli. Dopiero wówczas Hawke została uwolniona z zaklęcia. Od razu podbiegła do matki, leżącej bez ruchu na posadzce i to Fenris musiał pozbyć się garstki cieni i demona gniewu, czego dokonanie nie było sprawą prostą w pojedynkę. Nim uporał się z ostatnim, dłoń całkiem mu omdlała, miał też paskudnie poszarpane ramię, bo jeden z cieni zdołał zajść go od boku. Najważniejsze jednak było to, że Marii zdołała zaleczyć ranę na szyi Leandry. Lady Amell była nadal nieprzytomna, ale mimo upływu krwi miała wyczuwalny puls i oddychała. Fenris wziął ją na ręce i oboje postanowili opuścić miejsce krwawej jatki.

…

Gdy odnaleźli drzwi wiodące do ciągu piwnic byli już mocno zdyszani. Młody Avicus miał szczęście, że Varric właśnie wrócił z ważnego posiedzenia gildii. Historia jaką opowiadał Wiwiusz mocno zaniepokoiła krasnoluda i nie chodziło jedynie o fakt, że najprawdopodobniej Leandra wpadła w łapy psychopatycznego maga. Dopiero, gdy w pierwszej z ciągu piwnic spotkali Hawke i Marcusa odczuł ulgę. Oboje były wyraźnie zmęczeni, brudni i zakrwawieni. I chociaż Varric przypuszczał, że skoro oni żyją, zabójca spotkał swój koniec, nie było widać tryumfu na twarzy Marii.

\- Proszę, Anders… mama… - wysapała Hawke, patrząc błagalnie na uzdrowiciela. Dopiero teraz dostrzegli ciężar jaki spoczywał na rękach Avicusa. Leandra, ubrana w zżółkłą od starości suknie ślubną. Anders przyjrzał się nieprzytomnej kobiecie, nie było dla niego tajemnicą, że uzdrawiające talenty Hawke były niezbyt imponujące. Tevinterczyk też nie przejawiał żadnych zainteresowań w tym kierunku, ale wystarczył jeden impuls magii, by stwierdzić, że nie ma bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia.

\- Niezła robota Hawke. – Gdy Anders uśmiechnął się do niej, wyraźnie rozluźnia się.

\- Muszę obejrzeć ranę i pewnie potrzebna będzie spora dawka magii ale myślę, że wyjdzie z tego.

Przed wejściem do magazynu napotkali ich Avelina. Gdy spostrzegła Leandrę na rękach Marcusa, twarz jej przez chwilę ścisnęła się z bólu.

\- Żyje – oznajmił Varric.

\- To ten zabójca od lilii – oznajmiła Hawke, ostrym tonem, bo pamiętała jak pani kapitan kazała jej przestać się zajmować domysłami templariusza cierpiącego na paranoje. Wojowniczka wyczuła rozdrażnienie w głosie Hawke i spuściła wzrok, jakby czując się winną.

\- Więcej już nikogo nie zabije – na słowa Avikusa skinęła jedynie głową.

Potem cudaczna procesja przeszła przez centrum Kirkwall, zapewne, gdyby nie późna pora, napotkała by na drodze zdziwienie i grozę.

…

Hawke wysunęła się po cichu z pokoju matki. Anders i Orana poradzą sobie świetnie bez niej. Kobieta wyciągnęła z torby fiolkę z niebieskawym płynem. Brak many i potworne zmęczenie sprawiały, że nie marzyła o niczym innym, jak tylko zawlec się do swojego łózka ale głos Varrica dochodzący z dołu przykuł jej uwagę.

\- Wszystko to bardzo pięknie, ale chciałbym usłyszeć powód, dla którego kazałeś śledzić matkę Hawke. – głos krasnoluda był spokojny, jakby wspominał to mimochodem, Hawke jednak znała go zbyt dobrze. On nigdy nie pytał ot tak, z ciekawości. Dyskretnie przysunęła się do balustrady. W holu, przy kominku stał Varric, rozcierał zmarznięte dłonie. Obok Izabela zajęta była opróżnianiem zawartości kryształowej karafki. Avelina stała przy schodach, śledząc sytuację. Marcus siedział w fotelu, przysuniętym bliżej kominka. Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, głowę odchylił do tyły. Jego potargane włosy opadały na oparcie, twarz miał bladą, ubranie zakrwawione i brudne. Wyglądał, jak sto nieszczęść.

\- Sam przyznasz, że to trochę podejrzane.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza, jedynie chrzęszczenie zbroi Aveliny, gdy ta podeszła bliżej dało się słyszeć w ciszy panującej teraz w rezydencji. Jakby wszystko zamarło w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Hawke już chciała się wychylić i powiedzieć im żeby dali zmęczonemu wyraźnie mężczyźnie spokój, gdy Marcus przemówił.

\- Rozmawiałem z templariuszem… miał na imię… Emeryk?, tak, chyba tak…

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że ciebie też napastował? – Avelina potarła czoło, Hawke wiedziała, że robi to wtedy, gdy czuje się nieswojo.

\- Chciał sprawdzić, czy coś słyszałem – wyjaśnił rzeczowo mag.

\- I powiedział ci o liliach? – Varric zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie on… ten drugi mag którego chciał… przesłuchać - teraz głos Marcusa był niepewny. Avelina przytaknęła, ale nawet z góry Marii dostrzegła sceptycyzm malujący się na twarzy krasnoluda. Niemal słyszała zrzędliwy głos Varrica w swoje głowie. „ Ach tak, i oczywiście osoby, które mogłyby to potwierdzić, wygodnie dla ciebie, nie żyją".

\- I tak po prostu postanowiłeś zbadać sprawę? – Wyglądało na to, że Isabela wreszcie rozprawiła się z winem w karafce i szukała czegoś innego by zając ręce.

\- Nie wierzyłem mu – stwierdził sucho Marcus, co przysporzyło mu sympatii pani kapitan.

\- Skąd więc pomysł by śledzić Leandrę? – Varric nie dawał za wygraną, zdeterminowany znaleźć słaby punkt w opowieści Marusa. Hawke nie była naiwna, gdyby nie strach, stres i zmęczenie pewnie sama zadałaby mu te same pytanie. Co, jak co, ale ten mag zjawił się w jej życiu zaledwie miesiąc temu, a zadomowił się wśród jej dysfunkcyjnej rodzinki, jakby każdego z jej członków znał od wieków. Zdołał przekonać do siebie jej matkę, uratował życie jej i Leandrze, na dodatek był równie tajemniczy, co pociągający.

\- Leandra zaprosiła mnie na kolację – zaczął mag. Hawke uśmiechnęła się do siebie, matka zadała sobie wiele trudu żeby wszystko było idealnie.

\- Zauważyłem lilie – tu Marcus wskazał stuł po przeciwnej stronie holu, gdzie w wazonie stały kwiaty.

\- Bothan wspomniał coś o jakimś adoratorze. Skojarzyłem fakty, wolałem nie ryzykować…

\- I przysposobiłeś do tego zadania swojego niedorosłego brata?

\- Zadziałało, prawda?

W głosie maga dało się wyczytać zniecierpliwienie. Hawke uznała, że na dzisiaj wystarczy mu przesłuchać. Niezależnie od tego, że podejrzanie pojawiał się zawsze w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie, winna mu była dozgonną wdzięczność.

Hawke powoli zeszła po chodach, na pytające spojrzenia przyjaciół uśmiechnęła się.

\- Anders mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze...


	9. Anatomia uczuć

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Varriciek Hawke osunęła się na fotel.

\- Powinnaś zainwestować w obstawę.

Uniosła wzrok na maga siedzącego naprzeciwko niej. W zupełnej ciszy, która zapanowała po wyjściu jej przyjaciół niemal zapomniała o nim.

\- Varric mógłby znaleźć paru zaufanych ludzi.

\- Nie potrzebuję dodatkowej obstawy, wystarczy że… - wystarczy, że mam ciebie, chciała powiedzieć ale w porę się zmiarkowała. Marcus przypatrywał się jej ze swojego miejsca, jego złote oczy połyskiwały zagadkowo, elektryzująco.

\- Nie chodzi mi o ciebie, ale dwóch krasnoludów i elfka to nie najlepsza ochrona dla twojej matki.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo. Szkoda, że sama o tym wcześniej nie myślała.

\- Czasem zapominam… - zaczęła niepewnie. Poczucie winy nadal pulsowało w jej duszy tępym bólem. – To była zawsze moja rola, chronić rodzinę… - w jej głosie pobrzmiewał żal. Od kiedy matka odzyskała swoje dziedzictwo, naciskała tak bardzo by Mari porzuciła rolę wojowniczki, strażniczki rodziny, że ta zaczęła odsuwać się, uciekać. Nie dało się chronić rodziny będąc daleko od niej.

Na swojej dłoni poczuła ciepłe muśnięcie. Palce Avicusa przesunęły się po gładkiej skórze, kojąc, łagodząc. Była tak zamyślona, tak rozbita, że nim się spostrzegła łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. Marcus podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, przykląkł przy niej ofiarując swoją sympatię. Ich palce splotły się, i ach, co to była za ulga pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości, oprzeć się na kimś, rozkleić się. Nim się spostrzegła chlipała uczepiona desperacko jego ramion.

\- Nie jesteś sama – jego ciepły oddech połechtał jej ucho i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jego sprężyste, ciepłe ciało jest tak blisko niej. Nieco zawstydzona odsunęła się, otarła twarz wierzchem dłoni, dopiero teraz dostrzegła krew na palcach. Spojrzała po sobie ze zdziwienie, potem na Avicusa. Jego kaftan był postrzępiony na ramieniu, czerwona plama krwi była ledwie widoczna na ciemnym materiale.

\- Myślałem, że Anders cię opatrzył?

Marcus jakby się trochę zmieszał.

\- Nie… nie lubię jego magii… - wyznał po chwili.

\- Pokaż mi to natychmiast – zażądała i nim zdołał jej odpowiedzieć albo się odsunąć zaczęła odpinać guziki jego marynarki.

…

To było mocno surrealistyczne. On klęczący przed Hawke, jej zapłakana twarz tak blisko niego, zwinne palce ściągające z niego ubranie z determinacją. Pusty dom wokół nich, cisza przerywana syczeniem ognia w kominku. Magini mruknęła z niezadowoleniem. Spojrzał po sobie, cała koszula na ramieniu była poszarpana i przesiąknięta krwią.

\- Marcus, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś – w jej głosie była nutka gniewu i cała masa niepokoju. Prawdę mówiąc rana wcale nie była taka głęboka, na jaką wyglądała. Niemal jej nie odczuwał. Nowe ciało zaprzęgło najwyraźniej magię do łagodzenia bólu, proces zasklepiania już się zaczął. Coś, co według Andersa było całkiem naturalną reakcją u magów. Hawke powoli oderwała zaschnięte strzępy koszuli od rany. To nic nie dało, jej palce sięgnęły guzików. Dech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy musnęła nagiej skóry. Stwórco, czuł, że wszystko w nim płonie.

Złożyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, poczuł delikatne mrowienie i nieprzyjemne uczucie gorąca, które dotąd odczuwał zastąpił przyjemny chłód.

\- Tak lepiej? - Uniosła do niego twarz. Płomienie z kominka odbijały się w jej wilgotnych oczach. Zdołał jedynie pokiwać głową, bał się odezwać, bo jego myśli biegły dzikie i swawolne. Była tak blisko, że wystarczyło przychylić się i sięgnąć ust.

Nastrój prysł, gdy od progu usłyszeli zaniepokojony głos.

\- Hawke? Isabela właśnie mi powiedzia…

Marcus przechylił się w bok, tak że mógł obserwować swojego sobowtóra. Siwowłosy wojownik stał w drzwiach. Wyraz czystej furii powoli wykwitał na jego twarzy, gdy przenosił wzrok z Hawke na niego. Wcześniej nie mógł dostrzec magam, bo zasłaniał go fotel. Teraz jednak widział, jego oczom zapewne nie umknął fakt, że towarzysz Hawke był w do połowy rozpiętej koszuli.

Mari zapewne również dostrzegła gniew malujący się na twarzy elfa. Wstała szybko ze swojego miejsca, jakby przyłapana na gorącym uczynku, zmieszana, zawstydzona.

\- Mama jest bardzo słaba ale Anders powiedział, że będzie dobrze…

Wojownik zdobył się jedynie na skinienie głowy, ale widać było, że trząsł się i to wcale nie z obawy o zdrowie lady Amell. Jeszcze raz rzucił magowi nienawistne spojrzenie obrócił się i wymaszerował przez drzwi.

Marii stała przez moment w bezruchu, potem rzuciła przepraszające spojrzenie towarzyszowi i wybiegła za elfem.

Fenris opadł na fotel, był zmęczony i wcale nie chodziło o jego ciało. Z zewnątrz dobiegły go podniesione głosy. Hawke i elf kłócili się. Po chwili trzasnęły drzwi. Hawke wpadła do holu, rzuciła mu zdawkowe przeprosiny i zniknęła na górze, w pokoju matki.

W ciszy Fenris zapadał w błędne koło niewesołych myśli. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co czuł ten drugi Fenris, ale mimo to nie mógł wybaczyć mu jego zachowania.

Gołym okiem widział, że Marii nadal coś do niego czuła. To była jedna wspólna noc ale oboje nie mogli o niej zapomnieć. W pewnym sensie cieszyło go to. Przez te wszystkie lata wmawiał sobie, że Hawke zapomniała, pogrzebała to uczucie i gryzł się tym, ponieważ on dopiero po niewczasie odkrył, że ją kocha. Tymczasem w tej rzeczywistości, w której był teraz, w świecie, gdzie stał z boku i obserwował wszystko oczami Marcusa Avicusa spawy wydawały się dramatycznie zmieniać. Jego obecność podsycała gniew w elfickim wojowniku, sprawiała, że pogrążał się głębiej w nienawiści i ranił Marii. Były dni, gdy po prostu miał ochotę potrząsnąć elfem i wygarnąć mu wszystko. Były momenty, gdy powstrzymywał się by nie stłuc go na kwaśne jabłko. Zaskakująco w tym pragnieniu nie był osamotniony, zarówno Varric, Avelina nawet Anders czasem mieli miny, jakby chcieli zrobić to samo.

…

 _\- Oczywiście, że tak… - wielkie, niebieskie oczy wpatrzone w niego. Dziwne, ciepłe uczucie rozpływające się po jego ciele._

 _\- Lili… - jego ramiona rozwarte, wpadła w nie z impetem, przywierając całym ciałem. Słodki zapach, złote refleksy w jej włosach._

 _\- Wyjdę za ciebie…_

Szarość, niewyraźna i rozmazana. Obcy, ponury pejzaż, zamazane linie, wyblakłe kolory. Pustak.

\- Wiesz, nie mogę patrzeć jak się męczysz. – Głos dobiegający, gdzieś zza niego. Obrócił się, przed nim stał demon noszący twarz Marii. Poznał to od razu, była pewna niedoskonałość w jej obrazie, coś nieprawdziwego, jakaś różnica w jej spojrzeniu, sposobie, w jaki się uśmiechała.

\- Nie jesteś Marii. – Spiął się gotów do odparcia ataku, który nie nadszedł.

\- Ty nie jesteś Marcus – odparował demon.

\- Nic ci nie da noszenie jej twarzy – warknął, nie chciał by ta podła istota brukała obraz Hawke.

Demon uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Wedle życzenia – jego kształt rozmył się, zaskakująco nie przybrał jednak żadnej innej formy, spodziewał się demona pożądania ale to, z czymś takim się jeszcze nie spotkał.

\- Mógłbyś ją uczynić szczęśliwą – głos wibrował z nieokreślonego kształtu.

\- Nie, to nie jest moim celem – wyrwało mu się zanim ugryzł się w język.

\- Nie? Widzisz jak on ja rani i doprowadza cię to do furii – On? Demon miał zapewne na myśli tego drugiego Fenrisa.

\- On ją kocha. – Wiedział to, bo przecież ten drugi Fenris był nim.

\- Owszem, tylko widzisz on o tym nie wie. On… - ciągnął demon – Ten inny nigdy jej nie stracił, nie wie co to za ból, nie rozumie…

Oto sedno problemu. Zmagał się z tym pytaniem od dawna.

\- Ale ty to rozumiesz… ty widzisz więcej, mógłbyś uczynić ją szczęśliwą, dać jej to, na co zasłużyła… - słowa demona trafiały wprost do uśpionych pragnień w jego sercu. – Co stoi ci na przeszkodzie? Teraz jesteś człowiekiem, pozbyłeś się twego piętna niewolnika, jesteś zamożny… możesz dać jej życie, na jakie zasługuje…

\- To życie byłoby kłamstwem – wyszeptał niepewnie. On sam był kłamstwem.

\- Spraw żeby było prawdą… - zachęcał demon.

\- Idź precz. – Powiedział to ale z niezdecydowaniem.

\- Moja rada na odchodnym…

\- Nie potrzebuję…

\- Bądź blisko, będziesz jej potrzebny…

…

\- Mesere – cichy głos Orany obudził go. Poruszył się rozprostowując nogi. Zasnął w fotelu, w holu rezydencji Amellów.

\- Mesere… - elfka była wystraszona, widział troskę na jej pociągłej twarzy. Kobieta odsunęła się od niego, nadal traktowała go z ostrożną podejrzliwością. Nic dziwnego, dla niej był tevinterskim magiem.

\- Mesere? Lady Amell… panienka Mari prosi na górę, coś jest nie w porządku…

Mimo protestujących mięśni podniósł się szybko z miejsca.

Komnata Leandry idealnie odzwierciedlała jej charakter. Meble, piękne w swej prostocie, miękkie dywany, aksamitne story, pluszowy fotel przy kominki i kwiaty na stoliku.

Jasny błysk wypełnił pomieszczenie, gdy Marii rzuciła zaklęcie uzdrawiające. W wielkim łożu o czterech kolumienkach Leandra wyglądała, jak mała dziewczynka. Była papierowo blada, na skórze szyi nadal widać było czerwoną pręgę, ślad po nożu, durze zielone oczy patrzały z uporem w sufit. Jej oddech był urywany i świszczący.

\- Marcus? – Głos Marii drżał. Czarodziejka wzięła dłoń chorej, badała przez chwilę jej puls.

\- Co się dzieje? – Zapytał, choć widział, że dzieje się coś niedobrego.

\- Dostała gorączki, majaczy… - posłałam po Andersa… muszę iść po więcej lyrium, zostań z nią, proszę – dopiero przy ostatnim słowie spojrzała na niego i serce mu się ścisnęło, gdy dostrzegł strach w jej oczach. – Mam je w schowku na dole… zaraz jestem z powrotem… tylko nie pozwól jej wstać… raz już chciała… - potokiem słów próbowała najwyraźniej zadławić strach. Przytaknął jej, stanął obok posłania.

Patrząc na Leandre najbardziej na świecie żałował, że nie umie użyć daru, który posiadało jego ciało. Magia, to prawda, że używał jej. Wtedy na wybrzeżu uleczył ranę na twarzy Hawke, ale było to coś, co działo się poza jego świadomością. Nie panował nad tym, i teraz nie umiał pomóc Leandrze. Powiedział sobie, że to nic, zaraz przyjdzie Anders i ją uratuje, jak robi to codziennie w swojej klinice, z ludźmi, którzy są już jedną nogą w grobie. Z pewnością matka Marii nie…

Chłodna dłoń, uchwyciła go za palce. Zaskoczony spojrzał na lady Amell. Kobieta zwróciła na niego oczy.

\- Zostaniesz z nią?

Jej słaby głos, chropowaty i ledwie zrozumiały wstrząsnął nim równie mocno, co jej kolejne słowa.

\- Opiekuj się moją Mari.

Miał ochotę potrząsnąć nią, żeby obudziła się z tego dziwnego letargu.

\- Zaraz przyjdzie Anders i Marii też tu jest…

Kobieta odwróciła od niego twarz, ignorując go całkowicie, jej wzrok podążył znanym torem ku sufitowi. Usta lekko zadrgały, jakby w lekki uśmiechu…

\- Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ma gorączkę, jeszcze parę godzin temu spała spokojnie… - dobiegł go z korytarza głos Hawke.

\- Infekcja? – tym razem głos Andersa.

…

Dwa dni i po wszystkim – myślał Fenris wysuwając się ukradkiem z Zakonu. Świątynia była wypełniona po brzegi ludźmi. Elita Kirkwall pojawiła się licznie, chcąc pożegnać Leandrę Amell, a może bardziej poplotkować o jej niespodziewanym zgonie.

Dwa dni, tyle wystarczyło by zakażenie krwi zabrało Hawke ostatniego z członków jej rodziny. Z miejsc jakie zajmował, z tyłu bocznej nawy Fenris ledwie ją dostrzegał. Obok stał naburmuszony Carver i Gamlen, najwidoczniej zdążył wytrzeźwieć. No i oczywiście ten cholerny mag też tam był. Warował u jej boku, jak pies. Fenris zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. Wysunął się z cienia, jaki rzucał wieże Zakonu wprost w blade zimowe słońce. Oprócz gniewu kotłowało się w nim poczucie winy. Gdyby nie głupia sprzeczka miałby odwagę być teraz z Marii, wspierać ją. Ale nie, oczywiście jego popędliwość, jak zwykle wzięła górę. Wszystko przez tego przeklętego maga. Wybuch. Znalazł ich oboje w rezydencji Amellów, i po prostu wybuchł. Padło wiele gorzkich słów.

 _\- Nie masz prawa złościć się na mnie, to z kim spędzam czas to nie twój interes! – wycedziła!_

 _\- I pozwól, że przypomnę ci, że sam z tego prawa zrezygnowałeś – dodała odwracając się do niego plecami._

Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że ona miała rację, sam wszystko zniszczył. Ale nie dlatego, że mu nie zależało, że nic do niej nie czuł, że była tylko przelotną przygodą. Wprost przeciwnie. Hawke była najważniejsza, a on… on po prostu nie mógł jej nic dać, nawet siebie, bo puku żył Danarius Fenris nie należał w pełni do siebie. Odszedł tamtej nocy, pogodził się z tym, miał nadzieję, że Marii z czasem zapomni, znajdzie kogoś innego, wartościowego. Będzie szczęśliwa i może kiedyś mu wybaczy. Nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie trudne, być blisko, patrzeć i nie móc nic zrobić. Może trzeba było opuścić Kirkwall…

Elf przeczesał dłonią poplątane włosy, z jego ust wydobył się sfrustrowany jęk.

Marcus Avicus nie był jej wart, nie po to odsunął się by taka tevinterska szumowina zagarnęła ją dla siebie. Czemy Marii tego nie widziała?

\- Hej, elfie! – Pokrzykiwania Varrica wyrwały go z zamyślenia.

\- Co znowu – nie silił się nawet na spokojniejszy ton.

\- Ehm… ciężko cię dogonić – sapnął Varric.

\- Nie mam czasu, czego chcesz?

\- Och, uwielbiam, gdy jesteś taki konkretny.

Fenris obrzucił krasnoluda ponurym wzrokiem.

\- Sebastian prosił żebyśmy zajrzeli do pewnej zbłąkanej owieczki.

Na irytację wyraźnie malującą się na twarzy elfa Varrik westchnął ciężko.

\- Chodzi o zamachowca z łukiem.

To od razu zmieniło nastawienie Fenrisa.

\- Hawke wie?

\- Ma na głowie inne sprawy.


	10. Podobieństwo

Kobieta wydawała się mocno zaniepokojona niespodziewanymi odwiedzinami. Dopiero, gdy dostrzegła Sebastiana, jej twarz wypogodziła się i po chwili cichej rozmowy z bratem zakonnym zdecydowała się wpuścić trzech obcych mężczyzn do jej domu.

Varric obrzucił okiem pomieszczenie służące czteroosobowej rodzinie za kuchnie, jadalnie i salon jednocześnie. Meble były stare i zniszczone, pleśń wyłaziła w kontach, tynk odpadał od ścian, ale podłoga była świeżo zamieciona, nigdzie nie widać było wszechobecnego w Dolnym Mieście kurzu, a trójka bladych dzieci miała pocerowane i czyste ubrania. Krasnolud wywnioskował, że rodzina była przyzwyczajona do o wiele lepszych warunków niż tych, w których teraz żyli, co zresztą potwierdziło się w rozmowie.

…

\- Dala, powiedz im dokładnie to, co powiedziałaś mi – zachęcił Sebastian, gdy wszyscy usadowili się na trzeszczących od starości krzesłach wokół stołu.

Kobieta skłoniła głową. Przez cały czas zerkała na swoje potomstwo, bawiące się w kącie kamykami, jakby szukała pociechy w ich widoku.

\- Mój mąż Imri, był jednym z Książęcych Łuczników, służył przy pałacu, nim to wszystko się stało. – Dala spojrzała ze smutkiem na Sebastiana.

\- Imri nie chciał służyć Goranowi, nie po tym, co zaszło w pałacu… - Zapadła chwila milczenia. Twarz kobiety posmutniała, jakby pamięć tamtych zdarzeń nadal ją bolała.

\- Zmuszono nas… do opuszczenia domu…

\- Goran i jego poplecznicy pozbywali się wiernych moim rodzicom żołnierzy.

Na słowa Sebastiana kobieta przytaknęła.

\- Znaleźliśmy się tutaj – omiotła spojrzeniem izbę i Varric widział wyraźnie niechęć, jaką musiała żywić do tego miejsca, i nie chodziło tylko o dom, zapewne miała na myśli całe Kirkwall.

\- Było znośnie, Imri… miał niezawodną rękę i celne oko, znajdował prace jako najemnik… ale ostatnie pół roku… było z nim źle… - tu kobieta uciekła wzrokiem w bok, jej oczy szklące się od łez spoczęły na dzieciach.

Sebastian złożył dłoń na jej ręce.

\- Dala, wiem, że to trudne, ale musimy wiedzieć.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się blado, otarła dłonią twarz, wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Byliśmy u tego uzdrowiciela, w Mrokowisku… powiedział, że nie da się nic zrobić… to coś rosło w moim mężu… karmiło się nim i… zabijało go… powoli.

Znów chwila ciszy, przerywana jedynie podzwanianiem zbroi. Fenris stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. Varric rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i elf przestał się wiercić.

\- Było z nim coraz gorzej… prawie nie mógł chodzić… a potem zniknął?

\- Ma pani może jakieś podejrzenia, gdzie się mógł podziać?

\- Wrócił jakiś tydzień potem, na chwilę, z sakiewką pełną złota. – Dala zacisnęła dłoń na fartuchu, jakby mówienie o tym było jeszcze cięższe.

\- Powiedział skąd ma to złoto?

\- Powiedział, że to jego ostatnie zlecenie, żebym zrobiła z pieniędzmi to, co uważam i że więcej go nie zobaczę.

\- I od tej pory go nie widziałaś?

Kobieta przytaknęła smętnie. Jej dłoń, przed chwilą mnąc fartuch opadała na jej podołek, jakby Dala nagle poczuła się bardzo zmęczona.

\- Kiedy to było? – po raz pierwszy odezwał się Fenris.

\- Będzie jakieś... dwa miesiące? Może trochę więcej.

…

Gdy wychodzili z domu Dala zatrzymała ich jeszcze w progu.

\- Nie wiem do czego wam to… - zaczęła niepewnie. – ale Imri jest… był porządnym człowiekiem, nigdy nie zrobiłby nic złego…

Varric spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, Fenris parsknął cicho.

\- Mówię poważnie… znam swojego męża – tym razem w jej głosie nie było wahania, jedynie niezachwiana pewność. – To… to, co przyniosło mi pieniądze… to nie był mój mąż.

\- A co to było według ciebie? – Nawet gniewny pomruk elfa nie zbił jej z tropu.

\- Nie wiem, ale to nie był mój mąż… jego oczy były obce i zimne, on nie było sobą…

…

Szara monotonia bywała nurząca – Fenris odkrył tę prawdę po kilku wizytach w Pustce. Podobnie męczące stawały się demony, szczególnie te, które miast atakować strzępiły sobie język.

\- To miło, że posssłuchałeś mojej rady – usłyszał znajomy, syczący głos.

Zaprzeczanie nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Ignorowanie było skuteczniejszą bronią na tego upartego demona. Czasem jednak było niezwykle trudno nie dać się sprowokować.

\- Dobrze, że ma się na kim oprzeć, twoja obecność pomaga jej, łagodzi ból…

Miał ochotę rzucić się na demona i uciszyć go raz na zawsze. Próbował nawet kilka razy, zawsze z marnym skutkiem. Istota nagabująca go we śnie była inna niż pozostałe potwory z poza Zasłony. Wydawała się jakaś niematerialna, jakkolwiek głupio to brzmiało w wypadku mieszkańców Pustki. Inne demony były dość łatwe do zabicia, jego niematerialny miecz, w niematerialnej dłoni skutecznie kończył istnienie tych niematerialnych demonów.

Ten tutaj był inny. Gdy próbował go dźgnąć, uderzyć, zranić ostrze przechodziło na wylot, tak jakby próbował zaatakować mgłę.

\- Na kogóż innego mogłaby liczyć…

Fenris westchnął w myślach, wiedział do czego zmierza istota. Za każdym razem, gdy ją spotykał próbowała przekonać go by zapomniał o swoim dawnym istnieniu i skorzystał z szansy jaką otrzymał od losu.

\- Daj spokój?

Demon prychnął, jakby oporność Fenrisa irytowała go.

\- Ty jesteś z nią, a gdzie jest ten rozgniewany niewolnik? Skoro, jak twierdzisz kocha ją, czemu nie ma go przy Marii, gdy tego najbardziej potrzebuje.

Fenris sam zadawał sobie to samo pytanie wiele razy. Czasem przestawał rozumieć tego drugiego siebie. Teraz patrzał na wszystko z innej perspektywy i miał wrażenie, że coraz mniej ma wspólnego ze swoim sobowtórem. A wszystko z powodu jednego zdarzenia, które dla tamtego nigdy się nie stało.

\- Wiesz czemu tak jest? – Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz przekonywał się, że jego myśli podążają torem wyznaczonym przez demona.

\- Śmierć kochanej osoby zmienia duszę.

\- A co tym możesz o tym wiedzieć?

\- Ha, obserwuję dramaty rozgrywające się po tamtej stronie Zasłony od tysiącleci, wiem więcej niż ci się wydaje.

Niekształtna masa stanowiąca ciało demona zafalowała z lekka.

\- Gdy ktoś kogo kochasz umiera w twoich ramionach, a ty jesteś bezsilny, to zmienia wszystko, prawda?

Demon nadal unosił się w powietrzu, niczym mgła, drgający, szary cień, bez rąk, nóg, oczu. A jednak Fenrisowi wydawało się, że patrzy na niego, ocenia.

\- Ale oczywiście on o tym nie wie, nigdy nie stracił nikogo kogo darzył prawdziwym uczuciem, zadbałeś o to…

Przestał słuchać wywodów demona, skupił się na obserwacji jego półprzezroczystego ciała i nagle doszedł do jednego wniosku.

Nie mógł go zniszczyć ponieważ istota ta nie była realna, była jedynie cieniem, odbiciem prawdziwego demona, który musiał kryć się gdzie indziej.

Z tą rewelacją na myśli zagłębił się mocniej w sen, pozostawiając za sobą Pustkę. Przez chwilę gdzieś między szarością krainy duchów a całkowitą ciemnością głębszego snu dosłyszał cichy śmiech. Wydało mu się, że dostrzega poprzez mrok falę jasnych włosów, równie jasne, błękitne oczy i uśmiech… Obraz przeszłości, odbicie obcego wspomnienia. Złotowłosa kobieta. Tym razem znał jej imię. Lili.

…

\- I naprawdę zamierzasz pomagać tej… abominacji? – W głosie Fenrisa słychać było niedowierzanie przemieszane z gniewem.

\- Tak właśnie, zamierzam – Hawke pochyliła się nad stołem. Oparła łokcie o blat, prawą ręką potarła nasadę nosa. Nieuchronnie zbliżała się migrena.

Popatrzyła na niego z więcej niż tylko irytacją. Tego popołudnia spędzali czas w Wisielcu. Varricowi wreszcie udało się ją namówić na wyjście z spowitej w ponurą ciszę rezydencji. W nieśpiesznie napełniającej się ludźmi izbie, przy stole siedziała ona, krasnolud, Marcus i Fenris. Ten ostatni wyglądał jakby miał zamiar wstać i zabrać się stąd, byle dalej od tych cholernych magów. Marii skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie.

\- Nie pozwól, żeby ten szaleniec wciągał się w swoje sprawy, cokolwiek knuje to nie jest nic dobrego. – Słowa elfa raniły głęboko, budziły też gniew. Uniosła na niego zmęczone oczy.

\- Ten szaleniec to mój przyjaciel, a przyjaciołom się ufa i pomaga, czy może o tym też zapomniałeś?

Fenris miał przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się speszyć. Pociągnął wzrokiem po reszcie zebranych przy stole. Pewnie szukał u nich poparcia, ale Varric przezornie nie zabierał głosu. Marucs zaś… cóż, był magiem więc… Elf pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Wstał gwałtownie od stołu.

\- Mnie w to nie mieszaj – warknął, oddalając się. Hawke popatrzyła za nim. Przez chwilę w jej oczach zaszkliły łzy, ale zagryzła usta i spuściła głowę, żeby za kurtyną włosów ukryć twarz. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że kiedyś byli przyjaciółmi. Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Przyjaciółmi, byli czymś znacznie więcej, kiedyś… A może tylko się jej tak zdawało. Wzięła głęboki oddech, uniosła twarz obleczoną w maskę obojętności.

\- Jutro po piątym dzwonie, w klinice Andersa – wstała od stołu, gdy Marcus też zaczął się podnosić potrząsnęła głową. Wolała być sama. Zrozumiał bez słów, on zawsze rozumiał. Aż

dziwne, przecież znali się zaledwie dwa miesięcy. Posłała mu przepraszający uśmiech. Wstała i wyszła w ciemną noc.

…

Varric w ciszy dopijał swoje piwo, kufel Marcusa stał nietknięty przed magiem.

\- Anders ostatnimi czasu jest coraz bardziej tajemniczy – skwitował w końcu krasnolud rozmowę, jaka odbyli dzisiejszego popołudnia z magiem. Strażnik prosił ich o pomoc w znalezieniu rzadkich substancji, nie chciał jednak powiedzieć po co mu one.

\- Jest niestabilny. – Na to określenie z ust Marcussa Thetras zareagował parsknięciem. Avicus spojrzał na niego znacząco.

\- Mówię poważnie, coś jest z nim bardzo nie tak.

Varric tylko pokiwał głową. Tak, z nim, albo z Justynianem – pomyślał.

\- Ale mimo to idziesz jutro z nami?

Tevinterczyk przeczesał dłoniami długie włosy.

\- Nie zostawię ją na pastwę tej abominacji.

Krasnolud przyglądał się mu uważnie. Słowo abominacja wymawiał z tą samą nutą pogardy i obrzydzenia, co Fenris. Marcus nie dostrzegał badawczego spojrzenia pisarza. Minęło może pięć minut od wyjścia Hawke, mag zebrał się z ławy, pożegnał Varrica i ruszył w drogę ku Górnemu Miastu. Thetras był przekonany, że będzie szedł parę kroków za Marii, śledząc jej drogę do domu, czuwając, jak często czynił ostatnimi dniami. Taki cichy anioł stróż.

…

Sebastian wyszperał z kieszeni kilka karmelkowych cukierków i dał je piszczącym z uciechy dzieciakom

\- Wasza wysokość, nie trzeba było – ich matka była jakby zawstydzona.

Sebastian wzruszył ramionami. Po którymś razie z kolei przestał poprawiać Dalę. Najwidoczniej dla niej był ciągle księciem. Marcus, który zaskakująco postanowił odwiedzić wraz z Sebastianem matkę i jej trójkę dzieci, stał już przy drzwiach.

Mag obrzucił okiem jeszcze raz niewielką izbę.

\- Dala?

\- Tak serach? – Sebastian zauważył że kobieta nie czuła się swobodnie w towarzystwie maga.

\- Co stało się z pieniędzmi, które otrzymałaś od męża, jeśli oczywiście można wiedzieć.

\- To nie był mój mąż – wyrwało jej się. Sebastian patrzył na jej posmutniałą twarz z litością.

Marcus przytaknął jedynie, czekając, czy uzyska odpowiedź.

\- Mieliśmy wiele długów – wyjaśniła Dala. Jej wzrok podążył za dziećmi bawiącymi się w kącie. – Coteria… chcieli zabrać Jima, mojego najstarszego… Kobieta westchnęła ciężko. – Nie mogłam im pozwolić…

I oczywiście oddała wszystkie oszczędności nie wiedząc nawet ile był winny jej mąż oprychom, jeśli w ogóle był winny, pomyślał gorzko Sebastian.

Jego towarzysz nic na to nie odpowiedział, zza paska wyciągnął sporą sakiewkę. Już ona sama, z porządnie wyprawionej skóry, ze złotą oblamówką była warta parę sztuk srebra.

Sebastian patrzał nieco zdziwiony, jak mag wręcza zaskoczonej kobiecie wypchany pieniędzmi woreczek.

\- Ale…

\- Tobie bardziej się przydadzą.

…

Podążając wydeptanymi schodami ku Dolnemu Miastu Fenris czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Sebastiana. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

\- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

\- To był bardzo szczodry dar… nie spodziewałem się podobnej hojności po… - Sebastian urwał w pół zdania zakłopotany.

Fenris uśmiechnął się krzywo, dłonią przeczesał brązowe kosmyki opadające mu na twarz.

\- Po magu? Tevinterczyku?

Zakonnik zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Miałem na myśli bogatego arystokratę.

\- Ach…

Przez chwilę wspinali się po schodach nie rozmawiając, mijając ludzi śpieszących w dół i górę miasta.

\- Czuję, że powinienem ci podziękować.

Fenris spojrzał pytająco na księcia.

\- To, co robisz dla Hawke, bardzo jej pomogłeś…

Fenris milczał, nie mógł powiedzieć, co czuje patrząc na udrękę Marii, gdy miotała się w samotności, obwiniała się.

\- Widziałem cię ostatnio na nabożeństwie – ciągnął niezrażony ciszą zakonnik.

\- Przechodziłem obok – padła odpowiedź. Vael doznał przedziwnego uczucia de ja vu.

\- Zanim zaczniesz mnie nagabywać – dodał Avicus, wiedząc, że szykuje się pogadanka o wierze i Stwórcy. - Poszedłem tam z Hawke, żeby jej towarzyszyć.

\- A jednak słuchałeś uważnie.

Mag wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie miałem nic innego do roboty.

\- Pewnie rzadko to słyszysz, przynajmniej w tej części świata, ale wydajesz się być porządnym magiem.

\- Ha, nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego istnieje.

\- Istnieje – zaczął z przekonaniem Sebastian. – Hawke jest dobra i ty, nawet Anders na swój własny zwariowany sposób…

Fenris parsknął z dezaprobatą.

\- Abominacja…

I znów to badawcze spojrzenie, a potem Sebastian zaśmiał się.

\- Myślałem, że Varric oszalał.

\- A co nimby ma Varric wspólnego z tym wszystkim?

\- Powiedział, że po bliższym poznaniu okazujecie się, zaskakująco podobni, ty i Fenris.

Postanowił nie skomentować tego, bo i cóż mógł powiedzieć. Hej, mamy takie same poglądy bo on jest mną?


	11. Frontalny atak

Wieczorami rezydencja Amellów tonęła w nienaturalnej, wręcz przerażającej ciszy. Czasem Hawke łapała się na wsłuchiwaniu w tę ciszę, jakby chciała wyłowić z niej odgłos znajomych kroków. Nierzadko zdawało się jej, że słyszy melodię nuconą cichym głosem matki. Drobne przedmioty, pozostawione przez Leandrę w różnych miejscach, doprowadzały ją do płaczu, na przykład szczotka, która leżała na toaletce, nożyce do przycinania róż pozostawione na ławce w ogrodzie...

I ta zakładka w książce, którą dopiero co znalazła. W książce, której matka nigdy nie przeczyta do końca.

Hawke zacisnęła mocniej usta. Nie rozpłacze się, nie w obecności swojego gościa. Zerknęła ukradkiem na mężczyznę. Jego przystojna fizjonomia odciągała ją od bolesnych wspomnień o matce. Czarodziejka przesunęła wzrokiem po jasnej, atłasowej koszuli, pięknie układającej się na zaskakująco umięśnionym - jak na maga - torsie.

Marcus siedział w bibliotece rozparty wygodnie na kanapie z książką w ręku, która podejrzanie wyglądała na dzieło Varrica. Wyraźnie skupiał się nad tym, co czytał, bo na szerokim czole pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka. Pojawiała się tam zawsze, kiedy nad czymś intensywnie myślał. I jeszcze to pasmo włosów, które zawsze, zawsze spadało na czoło, niezależnie od tego, jak często je odgarniał, albo sposób, w jaki jego długie, smukłe palce przewracały kolejna stronę. Aż dziwne, że dostrzegała tyle drobiazgów. Uśmiechnęła się widząc, jak marszczy brwi, widocznie zaintrygowany tym, co znalazł w książce. Mężczyzna musiał poczuć na sobie wzrok, bo odwrócił się ku niej i obdarzył złocistym spojrzeniem swych oczu, przy tym unosząc jedną brew w niemym pytaniu. Marii poczuła, jak przyjemne gorąco rozpływa się po ciele, serce zaczyna przyśpieszać, a na policzki wypływa rumieniec. Na Stwórcę, opamiętaj się dziewczyno – pomyślała. Chrząknęła i wreszcie odezwała się, przerywając ciszę.

\- Może poczytałbyś na głos?

Przyglądał jej się znad książki. Wiele wieczorów spędzali właśnie w ten sposób, każde milcząco zajmujące się swoimi własnymi sprawami, a jednak razem. On przesiadywał w

bibliotece i szlifował swoją umiejętność czytania; Marii przeglądała pocztę, odpisywała, okazjonalnie wrzucała któryś z listów do kominka. Smutek na twarzy magini powoli się zacierał, oczy nabierały wyrazu. Wiedział, że jakaś część tego wszystkiego była jego zasługą. Nie zostawił jej samej, wytrwale wywabiał z pustego gmaszyska, krok po kroku wyciągał z muszli, w której schroniła się po śmierci matki. Zawsze wiedział kiedy na niego patrzyła. Odczuwał to niczym jakieś drobne łaskotanie na skórze, jakby rzeczywiście dotykała go fizycznie. Zerknął na nią. Chciała, żeby czytał? Ale tego właśnie nie powinien robić. Nadal nie potrafił łączyć płynnie sylab. Zbyt dużo wątpliwości wzbudziłoby odkrycie, że tevinterski arystokrata duka niczym uczniak.

\- Jest koszmarnie kiepska, obawiam się, że ani jedno słowo nie przejdzie mi przez gardło. Marii przechyliła głowę, jakby chciała odczytać napis na okładce książki.

\- Lepiej nie mów tego Varricowi, to jedna z jego poczytniejszych powieści.

\- Strach pomyśleć, jakie są te mniej poczytne. – Jego uwaga wywołała cichy śmiech Marii. Kobieta pokręciła głową, po czym zabrała się po raz kolejny do przeglądania poczty. - Meredith… Orsino…. – mruczała, przeglądając się kolejnym kopertom.

– A to? Rozpieczętowała mało wyróżniający się papier. Po jej twarzy poznał, że list musiał jakoś ją poruszyć. Hawke zwiesiła głowę, pochyliła się do przodu, jakby miała się położyć na biurku.

Książka została zapomniana, kiedy wstał i podszedł do niej, ostrożnie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu kobiety. Uniosła się i tym razem pozwoliła sobie na kilka łez zebranych w kącikach oczu.

\- To... to przyjaciółka mamy z Denerim. Ona, ona nic nie wie… nie mogłam się zebrać… muszę odpisać… - Zniechęcenie i smutek w głosie był tak namacalny. Chciał... nie, musiał jej pomóc przetrwać najgorsze. Przecież rozumiał jak to jest, gdy ktoś kochany nagle zostaje zmazany z karty życia.

\- Nawet nie wiem… to boli tak bardzo, nawet nie umiem tego opisać… - powiedziała półszeptem, unosząc na niego szarozielone oczy. Wiedziony impulsem dotknął dłonią bladego policzka. Wtuliła się, jakby była zagubionym kociakiem.

\- Nie musisz mówić, ja wiem – odparł i to wystarczyło. Dłoń Marii zacisnęła się spazmatycznie na jego rękawie. Przez krótką chwilę trwali tak patrząc na siebie, dzieląc chwilę bliskości. Potem czarodziejka wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Dzisiaj tego nie napiszę – powiedziała puszczając materiał. List odłożyła na stertę papierów i podniosła się z krzesła. - Chodźmy zobaczyć, czy Varric pisze dzisiaj swoje kiczowate powieści i ewentualnie mu poprzeszkadzać…

* * *

Niestety, nie było im dane dotrzeć w spokoju do Wisielca. W połowie drogi napotkali kilku magów w obstawie templariuszy, którzy zaatakowali ich, gdy tylko dostrzegli Hawke. Gdyby nie Izabela, która najwidoczniej wracała właśnie z Kwitnącej Róży, nikt z nich nie wyszedłby z potyczki bez szwanku. Jednak udało się. Dzięki skrawkom informacji znalezionym przy trupach dowiedzieli się o jakimś „buncie" i „spisku", o miejscu spotkań i zakładniku. Trzeba było odłożyć plany spędzenia wieczoru w Wisielcu na rzecz tropienia rebeliantów. Varric chętnie się przyłączył, Izabela sprowadziła Fenrisa. Niedługo po północy zajęli się jeszcze jedną grupą współpracujących ze sobą magów i templariuszy. A potem wszystko stało się jasne. Bunt przeciwko despotycznej Meredith i związek Hawke z całą tą sprawą.

...

W momencie, gdy padło imię Carvera, Hawke przestała logicznie myśleć. Varric nawet się temu nie dziwił. Czarodziejka zawsze była bardzo opiekuńcza względem rodziny. Jej matka odeszła w tak tragicznych okolicznościach, a teraz trafiło na Carvera. Krasnolud wyburczał pod nosem kilka niewybrednych wyzwisk pod adresem idiotów, którzy porwali brata czempionki, żeby skłonić ją do współpracy. Najśmieszniejsze było to, że spisek przeciwko despotycznym rządom Meredith Hawke pewnie poparłaby bez większego zastanowienia. W chwili, gdy zagrożono życiu jej brata, sprawa była przesądzona. Pisarz nie dziwił się, że Hawke nie chciała czekać na posiłki z Katowni. Karon, który o mało co nie skończył z podsmażonym tyłkiem został odesłany, by donieść o wszystkim Cullenowi. Trasę na Okaleczone Wybrzeże pokonali w rekordowym czasie, jednak nikt nie odezwał się nawet słowem.

…

To było szaleństwo. W powietrzu śmigały zaklęcia, świstały bełty i strzały, zgrzytały miecze, w powietrzu unosił się dźwięk chrzęszczącej zbroi, krzyki i jęki umierających. Nie dbała o to. Zobaczyła za plecami Grace'a leżącego na trawie Carvera i wszystko, wszystko przestało się liczyć. Przez umysł przebiegło wspomnienie bladej twarzy matki, pozbawione wyrazu oczy martwej Bethany i odchodzący ojciec….W jej głowie rozbrzmiewał cichy szept: Popatrz, wiesz że jest martwy, straciłaś ostatniego z rodziny, twoja pycha go zabiła. Nie, to nie mogło się tak skończyć, tak bardzo się starała. A czy z matką też się nie starałaś A Bethany? Zawsze za mało, zawsze za późno.

…

Zatraciła się, gniew zalał ją oślepiającą falą. Znaczenie miało tylko to, by zmieść z powierzchni ziemi tą kłamliwa sukę i jej popleczników. Zabić wszystkich, który staną między nią i Carverem.

Szczęśliwe dla niej, obok siebie miała towarzyszy. Fenris i Marcus nie odstępowali jej o krok, broniąc obu flanek, nie pozwalając sięgnąć żadnemu ostrzu. I wtedy zdesperowana wywłoka poddała się i zamieniła w paskudną abominację.

Magia Hawke popłynęła wartkim strumieniem, czerpała coraz głębiej, coraz więcej, byle tyko zgnieść potwora, który śmiał zagrozić jej bratu. Skupiona na wrogu kątem oka dostrzegła Fenrisa w niebieskawej poświacie, gnającego za kolejnym magiem, któremu mógłby wyrwać serce. Obok Marcus potykał się z templariuszami. Pogrążona w furii ledwo dostrzegła, jak jeden z nich posyła maga na plecy. Na szczęście drenaż many jej nie dosięgnął. Uderzenie odrzuciło Marcusa na kilka metrów, ale szybko wstał, iskry już nie tańczyły na jego skórze, ale mimo zmęczenia uśmiechnął się krwiożerczo. W nim też szalała furia. Przez jedną chwilę dzielili ze sobą spojrzenie i rozumieli się, jak nigdy przedtem. W następnej mag skinął głową, podniósł się z ziemi i ruszył na spotkanie templariuszy. Hawke usłyszała jedynie syk stali i krzyk umierającego. Może gdyby nie gorączka ogarniająca jej ciało, poczekałaby aż Avicus rozprawi się z drugim, ale krew płonęła w niej dzikim gniewem. Ruszyła sama na spotkanie abominacji. Ruszyła i została zmieciona. Przez chwilę nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje - świat dokoła rozmazał się, głowa eksplodowała tępym bólem i dopiero po kilku gwałtownie zaczerpniętych oddechach zdała sobie sprawę, że leży na trawie, a nad nią pochyla się olbrzymi potwór z rodem z najgłębszych otchłani Pustki. Pazurzasta łapa sięgnęła ku niej. _Poddaj się, tak będzie prościej, nie zostało już nic do chronienia, co teraz? Nie, nie prawda mam jeszcze ich…_

Z boku dosłyszała krzyk Fenrisa, jej imię. Widziała niewyraźnie, jak trzy bełty utkwiły w pysku potwora, nie zatrzymując go jednak. Była zbyt otępiała, za wolna, nie zdąży się przetoczyć. Nagły wrzask demona otrzeźwił ją. Chlusnęła gorąca krew. Pomiędzy nią a abominacją stał Markus, stał? Raczej się słaniał. Jego szabla ociekała posoką. Łapa, która przed chwilą miała wydusić z niej życie, leżała u jego stóp, obcięta w nadgarstku. Demon wył z wściekłości. W następnym momencie Fenris był już blisko, jego olbrzymie ostrze przepołowiło pionowo szczękę potwora, rozpłatało gardło i zatrzymało się na mostku. Bestia zachwiała się, Hawke nie widziała już jej końca, przewróciła się na bok, potem na kolana i na czworakach przepełzła do miejsca, gdzie leżał Carver.

…

Oczywiście, wszystkie doniosłe plany jakie snuli buntownicy zostały zniweczone przez jedną rządną zemsty jędzę. Z niejakim smutkiem spojrzała na przypalone zwłoki ser Traska. Biedny idealista został wykorzystany przez Grace'a i skończył jako grzanka w pojedynku magów. Tuż obok Izabela przeszukiwała zwłoki, mając nadzieję na znalezienie czegoś wartościowego. Marcus siedział na kamieniu. Oberwał raz od templariusza i mimo, że nadal walczył, teraz wyglądał na wykończonego. Fenris, ten prychał i fukał na jedynego pozostałego przy życiu maga. W zasadzie dzieciaka jeszcze, który zaofiarował się obudzić Carvera z magicznego snu. Gdy tylko młodszy Hawke doszedł do siebie Marii czekało pierwsze rozczarowanie.

Młody templariusz był zdezorientowany i sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, zawstydzony, że dał się przechytrzyć. Bycie ofiarą w całym tym przedsięwzięciu pewnie wydało mu się hańbiące. Na czułość siostry warknął rozgniewany, odtrącił jej dłoń, gdy próbowała odgarnąć mu włosy z czoła.

\- Jak zwykle – burknął, podnosząc się sam z trawy. – Twoja „sława" nie przestaje mnie prześladować, nawet w zakonie nie mogę się uwolnić od twoich kłopotów.

Varric miał ochotę zdzielić chłopaka w łeb. Stosunki rodzeństwa nigdy nie były dobre, może dlatego, że Carver zawsze zazdrościł Marii tego wyjątkowego daru bycia w odpowiednim miejscu i o odpowiednim czasie. Po jego wstąpieniu do zakonu praktycznie przestali się do siebie odzywać, śmierć matki zamiast ich jakoś połączyć, podzieliła jeszcze bardziej. Varrik obrócił się, pozwalając rodzeństwu porozmawiać na osobności, ale jego uwadze nie umknął wyraz zawodu i smutku na twarzy Hawke.

Drugie rozczarowanie nastąpiło w drodze powrotnej do miasta.

\- Kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz, że nie można im ufać? – Varric usłyszał za sobą głos Fenrisa. Oczywiście Ponurak nie mógł siedzieć cicho. Krasnolud znowu zaklął w myślach.

\- Ufać komu? – Zapytała Hawke, w jej głosie słychać było zmęczenie. Adrenalina już opadła pozostawiając wyczerpanie.

\- Magom – oświadczył elf. – Ta Grace, miałaś ją w swoich rękach, gdybyś pozwoliła wtedy templariuszom….

\- Pozwoliła na co? Zaszlachtować ich w tej grocie, wszystkich razem, tych którzy uprawiali magię krwi i tych niewinnych? - Głos Hawke poszybował wyżej, zmęczenie zastąpiła irytacja. Varric modlił się, żeby Fenris więcej się nie odzywał, inaczej będzie zmuszony wpakować mu bełt prosto w ten chuderlawy elfi tyłek.

\- Nie ma niewinnych magów – odparł spokojnie elf.

\- Po prostu się zamknij – syknęła Hawke, po czym wyminęła całą grupę i mimo zmęczenia przyśpieszyła kroku. Brawo Ponuraku, jesteś jeszcze większym dupkiem niż Carver – pomyślał krasnolud podążając za Hawke.

….

Bolał go chyba każdy mięsień w ciele. To które teraz posiadał, było słabsze i szybciej się męczyło. Ale nie chodziło o sam wysiłek fizyczny. Czuł się dziwnie pusty, jakby jakaś niewidzialna ręka wyssała z niego coś… coś istotnego. Mana, templariusz go wydrenował i było to wyjątkowo paskudne uczucie, jakby wypruwał z niego na raz wszystkie żyły i tętnice, jakby pozbawiał go krwi. Nigdy wcześniej nie doznał tego uczucia, i mógł je porównać tylko do zaklęć krwi, jakie stosował na nim Danarius, by czerpać z jego lyrium. Oprócz fizycznego zmęczenia, było coś jeszcze.

Terror jaki poczuł widząc Marii leżącą na trawie, tak bezbronna w obliczu wielkiej bestii. I gdzie był jej Fenris, by osłonić czarodziejkę swym mieczem? Delektował się sercem maga trzymanym w dłoni parę kroków dalej. Na twarzy znać było przez chwilę dziką euforię, dopóki nie zobaczył Marii na ziemi. Elf zawiódł kolejny raz, tyle że nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Przed nimi majaczyły już bramy miasta. Ledwo powłóczył nogami, ale szedł dalej za Hawke. Kroki czarodziejki były szybkie, nerwowe. Była zła, urażona i smutna. I to też była wina tego drugiego Fenrisa. Nie ma niewinnych magów - dokładnie to jej powiedział, zaraz po tym, jak przekonała się, że Carver żyje i nienawidzi ją jak zawsze. Tak jej powiedział, gdy jeszcze moment wcześniej życie Hawke wisiało na włosku. Głupiec, uparty, dumny głupiec.

Przeszukiwał swoje wspomnienia, zastanawiając się, czy zawsze taki był. I tak, znajdował drobne słowa, które raniły. Tę dumę i gniew, skierowane w stronę kobiety, którą powinien chronić przed własną ciemną stroną. Teraz to widział wyraźnie, ale ten drugi… ten drugi nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Idę rozmówić się z Meredith – oświadczyła Hawke, gdy przystanęli w dokach. – Przydałby mi się ktoś z umiejętnościami negocjacyjnymi – zerknęła na Varrica. Krasnolud przytaknął i oboje skierowali się w stronę przeprawy do Katowni. Izabela popatrzyła za obojgiem, potem wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Muszę przepłukać gardło – oświadczyła pozostałym i bez dalszych pytań znikła zaułku, który prowadził do jakiejś speluny.

…

Zostali sami. Szli obaj w kierunku Górnego Miasta, razem, ale jednak osobno. Fenris z uporem ignorował Tevinterczyka. Cisza między nimi była ciężka, w powietrzu wyczuwało się napięcie. Oboje pogrążeni we własnych myślach, pochłonięci własnym gniewem. On na pewno był. Złość pulsowała w nim gwałtownie, podsycała nienawiść. W którymś momencie elf potknął się o nierówność ulicy, boleśnie tłukąc sobie nagi palec u stopy. Z ust popłynęła cicha litania przekleństw, płynnym Tevene, zupełnie widać zapomniał, że jego towarzysz wszystko to rozumie.

\- Czy ty nie możesz się zamknąć? – usłyszał gniewny głos Marcusa. Spojrzał na niego spod grzywy potarganych, białych włosów. - Chociaż raz, nie możesz się zamknąć?

Elf potrząsnął głową, z ust wydobyło się odgłos, na wpół śmiech, na wpół pomruk.

\- Nikt ci nie każe słuchać – warknął przyśpieszając kroku, mając nadzieję, że Avicus zostanie w tyle.

\- Ty nic nie rozumiesz, naprawdę nic… - w głosie maga dało się usłyszeć zdziwienie, jakby odkrył jakąś istotną prawdę. Fenris tylko parsknął. Dłoń zwinęła się w pięść, aż zazgrzytały szponiaste rękawice. Oczywiście wspaniały tevinterski pan musiał niewątpliwie wiedzieć więcej niż jakiś tam niewolnik. Ta myśl pobudziła falę gorącego gniewu.

\- Teraz to ty powinieneś się zamknąć – wychrypiał zwalniając kroku.

\- Zastanawiam się czy robisz to specjalnie, czy jesteś tak głupi czy zaślepiony...

Nie wytrzymał. Furia zwyciężyła, obrócił się błyskawicznie łapiąc maga za poły kurtki. Pchnął go do przodu, aż ten wyrżnął plecami o ścianę kamienicy.

\- Nie masz o niczym pojęcia! O niczym! – wrzasnął całkowicie tracąc równowagę nad sobą. Przyparł go mocniej do muru. Mógłby z taką łatwością zacisnąć palce na jego szyi. Lyrium rozbłysło na skórze, błagało, by zatopić dłoń w gardle maga. Markus nie wydawał się być przestraszony, co jeszcze bardziej rozgniewało Fenrisa. Mag jakby kpił z jego potęgi, jakby wyzywał go, by spróbował swych sił. Patrzył nań, jak człowiek, który właśnie doznał olśnienia. Jego złote, szeroko rozwarte oczy wwiercały się w duszę Fenrisa.

\- Gniew przysłania ci cały świat – wyszeptał. Dłoń elfa z poły kurtki przesunęła się ku górze, sięgając szyi maga, jakby chciał go uciszyć. Ale Markus nie zamilkł.

– Wszystko… nawet na nią… nie zasłużyłeś - Elf potrząsnął nim kilka razy, jakby chciał zmusić go do zamknięcia się. - Dlatego ją zostawiłeś! – znów nim potrząsnął, ale słów nie dało się już cofnąć. - Musiałbyś wybierać między nią, a nienawiścią. Puścił go, twarz wykrzywił grymas, gniew przemieszany z rozpaczą. Mag, pieprzony mag powiedział wszystko to, czego sam się zaczynał domyślać. Fenris pochylił się, wzrok utkwił w swoich stopach, włosy skryły dziki, nieprzytomny wzrok.

\- Po prostu się zamknij – powiedział, ale teraz w jego głosie znać było raczej zrezygnowanie. Chwała Stwórcy, Avicus zamilkł. Stali tak przez chwilę, pośród ruchliwej ulicy Dolnego Miasta, w zupełniej ciszy, bezruchu. Wreszcie Fenris odwrócił się, wolno, krok za krokiem zaczął oddalać się w kierunku Doków. Avicus jeszcze przez długi czas patrzył za elfem.

…

Noc, późna pora, płomienie syczały w kominku.

Pies u jej stóp pomrukiwał cicho we śnie.

Blask ognia odbijał się w szklance stojącej na stoliku.

Trzask otwieranych drzwi.

Nie zdążyła sięgnąć po swój kostur, stojący w kącie przy schodach. Pies nawet się nie podniósł, nie wyczuł niebezpieczeństwa.

Marcus wpadł do holu, wyglądał jakby gnało go stado demonów. Zrobił kilka szybkich kroków, ona wstała, pewnie cofnęłaby się, gdyby miała na to czas. W jego oczach było coś takiego…

Nim się zorientowała, miał ją już w ramionach. Całował łapczywie, żarliwie, zupełnie oniemiałą. Jej ciało odpowiedziało szybciej niż rozum. Instynkt zwyciężył. Przez chwilę oboje zwarli się z pasją, bez zastanowienia. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czuła. W głowie huczało, serce biło jak szalone, twarz gorzała.

Nie prawda – usłyszała w głowie cichy lecz natarczywy głos. - _Znasz to, znasz dokładnie. Pamiętasz każdą tę chwilę, każdy pocałunek. Otworzysz oczy i zajrzysz w jego przepastne, szmaragdowe oczy…_ Ocknęła się, nagła panika wypełniła całą duszę. Naparła na niego, dając do zrozumienia, że powinni przerwać. Usłuchał. Odsunął twarz. Z tej odległości widziała, że gdy uniósł powieki, w złotych oczach odbił się żar ognia.

\- Marcus? – głos Hawke był niepewny, zachrypnięty, ledwie szept. Wiedziała czym był ten nagły zryw, ten żar rozpływający się po żyłach. Obietnica spełnienia, szczęścia, zapewnienie. Wszystko to, czego łaknęła. Było jednak w niej coś, co ją powstrzymywało. Jakaś niewidzialna nić przytwierdzona do duszy, ciągnąca w zupełnie inną stronę. Przez lata się oszukiwała. Teraz widziała, jak na dłoni, że nie była wolna.

\- Nie tak, Marcus… - dostrzegła, jak słowa zabijają ten ogień w oczach maga, jakby go przygasiła. W tej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że nie chce go odepchnąć, raczej podsycać ten płomień, sprawdzić, co z tego wyjdzie. Ale ta nieznośna nić…

\- Nie jestem gotowa – powiedziała te słowa z obawą. To była szczera prawda, musiała się najpierw uwolnić, rozplątać z pajęczyny uczuć, raz na zawsze przeciąć więź. Pojawił się strach, strach, że Marcus nie zrozumie, nie pojmie, nie…

\- Poczekam jak długo będzie trzeba – głos Avicusa był spokojny, ciepły. Mówiąc to uśmiechał się, a w uśmiechu tym dostrzegła obietnicę. Serce w niej drgnęło. Niewidzialna nić naprężyła się i zatrzeszczała, ale nie pękła. Będę musiała ją przeciąć – pomyślała Hawke odwzajemniając uśmiech.


	12. Tajemnica z przeszłości

Znał każdy ruch, każdy grymas, każdy najdrobniejszy wyraz, czy cień przebiegający przez twarz maga. Godziny, dni i lata wpatrywał się weń starając wyczytać każde życzenie z oblicza, każdą emocję. Znał go, tak jak i znał ten złośliwy błysk w oku, usta rozciągnięte w ironicznym uśmieszku, głos spokojny i stanowczy, jakby nic na tym świecie nie mogło się mu sprzeciwić. I nie mogło, on był władcą życia i śmierci. Danarius pokiwał głową niby to z ubolewaniem. Westchnął teatralnie.

\- Masz zwracać się do mnie „mój panie" – powiedział głosem niby to dobrotliwym, a jednak nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Z tyłu zza jego pleców dało się słyszeć kroki. I oto mag na chwilę oderwał wzrok od swojego zbiegłego niewolnika. Fenris dostrzegł w oczach błysk gniewu, a potem usta magistra przyozdobił drapieżny uśmieszek zwiastujący cierpienie i śmierć.

\- Los jest dzisiaj dla mnie łaskawy, witaj Markusie.

* * *

Osiem godzin wcześniej – Rezydencja Avicusa

Zasnął w fotelu, słabe ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca przeszywały na wskroś witraż znajdujący się ponad drzwiami wejściowymi. Plamy różnokolorowego światła padały na posadzkę, kolaż rozmazanych kolorów i kształtów. Jego sny były podobne.

 _\- Nie możesz, słyszysz? Nie możemy… on nas znajdzie. – Nie widział twarzy kobiety, stała doń tyłem, tylko złote włosy rozsypały się lśniącymi puklami po plecach, okrytych bordowym szalem._

 _\- Opuścimy więc kraj, możemy żyć gdzie indziej._

 _\- Gdzie indziej będziemy wyrzutkami… będziemy ścigani – w jej głosie znać było panikę, rozpacz nawet._

 _\- Nie ważne, poradzimy sobie…_

 _\- Markusie, boję się… - Szczupłe palce zanurzyły się we jej włosach, przez chwilę gładził je delektując się miękkością._

 _\- Jutro, tuż przed świtem. Bądź gotowa._

…

Opary pustki wirowały wokół, zakrywały szarość ciągle falującego krajobrazu, niczym odbicie prawdziwego świata widziane w tafli wody.

 _\- Co mam robić? – Czarownica uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale nie było w jej uśmiechu nic przyjemnego, ciepłego._

 _\- Masz wszystko naprawić – powiedziała. - Daj rękę._

 _Wyciągnął ją, nie do końca wierząc, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Czy ona była demonem, czy właśnie zawarł z nią pakt? Nie ważne, to nie ważne. W dłoni wiedźmy pojawił się nóż, wąskie ostrze o przedziwnym kształcie, prawie przezroczyste, jakby wykonane ze szkła. W drugiej trzymała coś małego… medalion, dziwna rzecz, łuski i pióra splątane ze sobą._

 _\- Chwyć to – poleciła. Wziął do ręki amulet, ona nadal go trzymała, nóż poszedł w ruch rozcinając zarówno jego jak i jej skórę. Gorąca krew skapywała na amulet._

 _\- Umyj go i noś zawsze przy sobie – poleciła._

 _\- To już? – Patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Tylko tyle?_

 _\- Och proszę, sądziłeś że będziemy tańczyć nago podczas burzy i przyzywać wszystkie demony pustki? – Flemeth zaśmiała się, nie był to przyjemny śmiech, raczej skrzek… …_

 _..._

 _Znów był w tej sypialni. To była tamta noc. Czuł zapach Marii na sobie. Spała za nim, ledwo osłonięta kocem, naga, zmęczona, zaspokojona. Pochylił się, aby dorzucić drew do kominka. Blask ognia rozbłysnął na liniach lyrium wtopionych w ciemną skórę. Gdyby mógł je wydrzeć, wraz z tą wieczną furią i nienawiścią, która się w nim gotowała. Gdyby mógł być kimś innym, dałby jej wszystko… Gdyby tylko mógł…_

Zerwał się ze swojego miejsca. Ostatnia wizja senna nadal była wyraźna. Myśli, uczucia wszystko, co kotłowało się w nim tamtej nocy, gdy porzucił Hawke. Dzisiejszego popołudnia, podczas tej szamotaniny ze swoim sobowtórem coś zrozumiał. Nienawiść wypaliła się, wszystko straciło sens i rozpłynęło się po śmierci Marii. To ona, nie gniew, trzymała go przy życiu. Tylko jej potrzebował. Uwolnił się od nienawiści, nie miała już znaczenia. Był inny. Rozejrzał się po komnacie. Na zewnątrz panował mrok. Wiedział, gdzie powinien teraz być, wiedział, co powinien zrobić i powiedzieć. Po raz pierwszy od dawna opanowała go cudowna lekkość, całkowita jasność tego, co należało robić. Hawke. Musiał do niej iść, musiał jej powiedzieć… nie, pokazać czym dla niego była i niech licho weźmie nadąsanego elfa.

* * *

Sześć godzin wcześniej - Rezydencja Amellów

Hawke stała na balkonie wpatrując się w ciemne dachy miasta rozciągające się w dole. Widziała i zarazem nie widziała panoramę miasta rozciągającego się przed nią. Palce przesuwały się po nadal lekko opuchniętej dolnej wardze. Opuchniętej od łapczywych pocałunków.

Zaśmiała się cicho. Marcus, cóż za przedziwne zrządzenie losu postawiło go na jej drodze. Był z nimi od niedawna, a ona miała wrażenie, że zna go całe życie. Czy o tym myślała matka wspominając więź dusz, jaką dzieliła z ojcem? Może właśnie tak, bo za każdym razem będąc blisko niego, czuła że chce być jeszcze bliżej, chce poznać jego myśli, uczucia. I on zdawał się chcieć tego samego. Powiedział, że poczeka. Czy nie tak mówi osoba pewna własnych uczuć? Czy nie tak właśnie kiedyś myślała…

Wzrok Marii pobiegł w kierunku zaniedbanego domostwa. Fenris. Przez chwilę poczuła się nieswojo. Jakby zapomniała o czymś bardzo ważnym, albo umyślnie to ignorowała. Nie była wolna. Jej nie-związek z Fenrisem kładł się zawsze cieniem na wszystko, co robiła. Może wcześniej tego nie dostrzegała, nie chciała. Jej czekanie było nieuzasadnione, Fenris przez te lata nawet raz nie dał żadnego znaku, który świadczyłby o tym, że jej cierpliwe czekanie ma jakiś sens. Trzeba było porozmawiać. Wóz albo przewóz, splątać nić jeszcze mocniej, albo przeciąć ją na zawsze i uwolnić się. Z tą myślą położyła się na posłaniu, ale sen jeszcze długo nie chciał do niej przyjść, a gdy przyszedł przyniósł ze sobą dziwne sny.

* * *

Dwie godziny wcześniej – rudera Fenrisa

Wszystko to, co zdawało się zupełnie proste i logiczne nocą, teraz wcale takie nie było. W świetle dnia cała mowa, którą sobie ułożyła wydawała się komiczna. Fenris ją wyśmieje albo się obrazi. Na co grzebać w czymś, o czym oboje milczeli przez niemal trzy lata. Stała przez długi moment niezdecydowana u drzwi rozpadającej się rezydencji. Wreszcie zirytowana własną chwiejnością, ujęła zaśniedziałą klamkę, popchnęła skrzeczące drzwi i weszła do wnętrza pachnącego kurzem i stęchlizną.

Już będąc w przedsionku słyszała strzępy rozmowy. Zdaje się, że Avelina odwiedziła Fenrisa. Sądząc po przekleństwach które rzucał, wcale nie był z tego zadowolony. Z jednej strony poczuła ulgę, z drugiej zrobiło się jej nieswojo. To nie był najlepszy moment na rozmowę. Zaciekawiona o co tyle krzyku, weszła na pierwsze piętro. W drzwiach napotkała Aveline.

\- Świetnie że jesteś, może ty mu przemówisz do rozumu – warknęła pani kapitan, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia. Hawke zerknęła zza drzwi do komnaty. Fenris wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Na tę rozmowę zbierała się trzy lata, może z nią poczekać jeszcze chwilę – zdecydowała.

* * *

Godzina godzina wcześniej - Budynek Gildi Krasnoludzkiej, Górne Miasto.

\- Serah Thetras! - Varric zatrzymał się. Był wyraźnie poirytowany. Spotkanie z tymi nadętymi dupkami z Gildii przeciągało się. Krasnolud klął w myślach przez ostatnie dwie godziny. Jak można zajmować się takimi pierdołami.

Obrócił się przez ramię. Jeden z jego posłańców musiał tu czekać od dłuższego czasu, chłopak wyglądał na zziębniętego. Varric dobrodusznie wsunął mu miedziaki w dłoń, żeby mógł kupić sobie coś ciepłego do jedzenia. Odebrał od niego pocztę. List, na który czekał od dawna, wprost z samego Imperium.

Niecierpliwie rozerwał pieczęć, szybko przesunął wzrokiem po kartce. Zatrzymał się na jakimś zdaniu. Pokręcił głową, dłonią przeleciał machinalnie po czole.

\- Co za… - zaczął czytać jeszcze raz, a po chwili ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę dzielnicy zamieszkiwanej przez arystokrację.

Szczęśliwym trafem po drodze niemal zderzył się z Izabelą. Piratka była jeszcze lekko nieprzytomna, najwidoczniej dopiero co wyszła z Kwitnącej Róży. To był znać po zapachu tandetnych perfum, alkoholu i szerokim uśmiechu kobiety. Varric bez słowa podał jej swój list. W miarę czytania oczy Rivainki zaczęły się szerzej otwierać.

\- Ja pierdole… - wyrwało się jej na końcu.

\- Idziemy z tym do Hawke. – Zakomenderował Varrick.

* * *

Godzina wcześniej rezydencja Avicusów.

Dostrzegł ją z okien swojego pokoju. Wychodziła z rozsypującej się rezydencji zamieszkiwanej przez eks-niewolnika. Dwa kroki przed nią szedł białowłosy, z zaciętą miną i dłońmi zwiniętymi w pięści. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że idą do niego, ale zaraz skręcili w stronę traktu wicehrabiego.

Wybiegł za nimi, nie do końca ufając swojemu sobowtórowi, jeśli chodziło ochronę Hawke. Nie zauważyli go, chociaż podążał parę kroków za nimi. Zdał sobie sprawę, że oboje byli czymś mocno zaaferowani. Wyczuwał narastające napięcie. Szli w kierunku Dolnego Miasta, poprzez ruchliwy targ, wąskie uliczki, skrótami. Śpieszyli się. Prawie nie rozmawiali. Czy doszło do kolejnej awantury i stąd to napięcie?

Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do Wisielca. Z tej odległości widział, jak Hawke złożyła dłoń na ramieniu elfa, ten zaś strzepnął ją jakby była niechcianym ograniczeniem. Głupiec. To tylko utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że postępował słusznie. Chciał do nich dołączyć, ale nim pokonał parę ostatnich kroków oboje zniknęli za drzwiami karczmy. Wszedł chwilę za nimi, wprost w objęcia przeszłości.

* * *

Pół godziny wcześniej – Górne Miasto, rezydencja Amellów.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi do domu Hawke, Varric wydal z siebie cichy pomruk frustracji. Popatrzył na piratkę, ta uniosła ku niemu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Poszła do Fenrisa – mruknął krasnolud.

\- Jak cudownie się składa – Izabela uśmiechała się, ale jej oczy pozostały chłodne, kalkulujące. Varric też nie sądził, że się „cudownie" składało. Jeśli przeczyta to, co musi przeczytać Hawke w obecności Fenrisa, jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że jeszcze zanim skończy, pewien tevinterski szlachcic zostanie pozbawiony serca.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go znajomy głos. Avelina, jak zawsze w swojej służbowej zbroi i z tarczą, jak zawsze gotowa na wszystko. Ha, to nawet dobrze.

\- Hawke jest u Fenrisa – oświadczyła podchodząc do znajomych. – Stało się coś? – Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi widząc niecodzienny wyraz twarzy pisarza. Ten bez zastanowienia wręczył jej list. Pani kapitan czytała przez chwilę, w pewnym momencie oderwała wzrok od kartki.

\- Chodzi o tą… narzeczoną Marcusa?

\- Czytaj dalej – ponaglił krasnolud.

Chwila milczenia.

\- Twój informator wydaje się przekonany, że to nie Marcus stroi za jej śmiercią, to chyba dobrze…

\- Dalej – poinstruował Varric.

\- Zamieszany pewien wpływowy magister… makabryczna śmierć… - Kobieta spojrzała niepewnie na towarzyszy. – Ale co…

\- No na cycki Andrasty! – Wrzasnęła niecierpliwie Izabela. – Wpływowy magister kretynko… I znaleźli ją z wyrwanym sercem… Znasz może kogoś, kto był kiedyś niewolnikiem wpływowego magistra i potrafi gołą ręką wyrwać serce?

Przez chwilę twarz Aveliny pozostawała bez wyrazu, nagle coś zaskoczyło. Brwi poszybowały wysoko.

\- O cholera!


	13. Olśnienie

\- Rozumiem, że szukasz zemsty, nawet mnie to nie dziwi. - Głos Danariusa był spokojny, jakby wszystkiego tego się spodziewał, jakby to zaplanował.

\- Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że nie wszystko, co zaszło tamtego nieszczęsnego dnia było moim zamysłem. - Mag zszedł powoli po schodach do głównej sali. Otaczający go wianuszkiem ochroniarze zajęli miejsce po obu jego bokach.

\- Widzisz, mój mały wilk ma w sobie tyle gniewu – zerknął z pogardą na białowłosego wojownika, nic sobie nie robiąc z grymasu nienawiści wyraźnie malującego się na jego twarzy.

\- Zamknij się – warknął Fenris. Zbliżył się o krok. Dłonie ochroniarzy mocnej zacisnęły się na rękojeściach mieczy. W tawernie panowała nienaturalna cisza, jakby wszystko zamarło w oczekiwaniu na rozwiązanie. Skrzypnięcie drzwi w tej ciszy brzmiało niczym gong. Do wnętrza weszli Varrik i Isabela, zaraz za nimi Avelina. Przycupnęli przy wejściu, nie rzucając się w oczy.

\- Nie było moim zamiarem jej zabijanie, wiesz, że chciałem ją poślubić – kontynuował dalej Danarius zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na połyskującego elfa.

\- Niestety Fenris bywał nadgorliwy w swych obowiązkach.

Elf znów parsknął, teraz był już nie tylko zły ale również zaniepokojony. O co w tym wszystkim chodziła?

\- No, mój wilczku, przypomnij sobie. - Dopiero teraz Danarius zwrócił się do niego. - Przypomnij sobie piękną Lili, którą gościłem onegdaj w moim domu. Pamiętasz jej zielone oczy, pamiętasz złote włosy? Pamiętasz jej pulsujące serce w twojej dłoni?

Gdzieś z tyłu dało się słyszeć zduszony jęk Hawek. Nawet się nie obrócił, by na nią spojrzeć. Nie mógł spojrzeć w jej oczy. W głowie wykwitł obraz, tak wyraźny, jakby to było wczoraj. Pogoń o poranku za dwóją uciekających kochanków. Krzyk przerażenia kobiety, gdy sięgnął jej pleców i palec zamknęły się na dudniącym dziko organie. Słowa pana, chwalące go za spektakularną śmierć. Satysfakcja z dobrze wykonanego zadania. Jestem potworem – pomyślał Fenris. Zawsze nim byłem i będę. Niezależnie czy w swoim ciele, czy w jakimś innym, on zrobił ze mnie potwora...

Elf zamachała głową, jakby próbując zanegować prawdę. Jego zielone oczy utkwione były w oczach Marucsa. Tymczasem mag dobrze wiedział, co ten drugi Fenris czuje. Znał każdą myśl, każde wspomnienie, ten głęboko skrywany strach, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie był dobry, że nic dobrego, co robił teraz nie odkupi jego win.

\- Nie...

Avicus patrzył na niego zamglonym spojrzeniem. Myśli kłębiły się niczym mgła, ale to jedno „nie" przypomniało mu. Danarius nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, bo i skąd, nawet do głowy mu nie przeszło, że ten dumny Tevinterski arystokrata stojący przed nim doskonale wiedział, co się tamtego dnia stało. Wiedział jak to bijące serce w jego szponach obumierało, gasło.

\- Nie. - Oświadczył trzęsącym się od emocji głosem, niemal naśladując białowłosego.

\- Kazałeś ją zabić, uczyniłeś z niego swoją maszynę do zabijania, ale to była twoja wola. - Poczuł jak po jego dłoni pełzają iskry, syczą i wiercą się niespokojnie pragnąc pomknąć na spotkanie Danariusa. Zatopić się w jego ciele, wypalić mu oczy, zwęglić kłamliwy język.

\- To ty ją zabiłeś, mo... jego rękami. Ty jesteś winny!

Z tyłu za nim usłyszał poruszenie. Cichy syk wyjmowanych sztyletów, znajomy klekot zapadki Bianki zwalnianej palcem krasnoluda.

\- Nigdy tego nie chciałem! - Niemal krzyknął elf. - Nigdy nie chciałem tych twoich plugawych znamion.

Danarius zaśmiał się, szyderczym, zimnym śmiechem.

\- Och mój drogi wilczku, jak ty mało, mało wiesz.

Fenris wydał z siebie przeciągły skowyt. Jego głos złączył się z drugim, podobnym, należącym do Avicusa. Natarli jednocześnie, z furią, bez baczenia na cały świat. W tawernie wybuchł chaos.

...

Danarius był martwy. Hawke spojrzała w żółtawy płyn w swoim kuflu. Oczywiście, że był. Nie mogło być inaczej. Wiedziała, każdy z nich wiedział, że jeśli mag postawi nogę w Kirkwall nie wróci do swej ojczyzny żywy. Zazwyczaj śmierć nie sprawiała jej przyjemności, jednak w tym przypadku było inaczej. Skłonna była nawet wydać bal z okazji niespodziewanego zejścia magistra, ale były dwa wyjątkowo dobre powody, dla których wcale nie miała ochoty teraz świętować.

W jej głowie wirowały tysiące porozrywanych na strzępy myśli i ciągle nie mogła pozbierać ich do kupy.

Pierwszym problemem był Fenris. To jasne, że śmierć jego byłego pana była dlań wyjątkowym zdarzeniem, takim co to zostawia po sobie chaos. Ale ten chaos, był większy niż się spodziewała. Nie dość, że okazało się, że siostra Fenrisa to kłamliwy, zdradziecki mag, to jeszcze efl usłyszał od niej, że sam sobie zgotował taki los. Sam walczył, by zdobyć lyrium.

Wyraz totalnego zagubienia w jego oczach, jego cichy głos mówiący, że jest sam i to w jaki sposób strzepnął jej dłoń nadal powodowały, że serce się w niej ściskało. Mimo ogromnej chęci powstrzymała się i nie wybiegła za nim. Rozumiała, że potrzebował czasu.

Drugi powód był równie ważny i bardziej niespodziewany. Marcus walczył jak furia i to on pchnął magistra wprost w łapy byłego niewolnika. Przyglądał się z satysfakcją w oczach, jak serce Danariusa krwawi w dłoniach elfa. A potem, bez jednego słowa opuścił tawernę. Wyśliznął się zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zadać mu jakiekolwiek pytanie. A tych przecież było tak wiele. Z nim też będzie trzeba porozmawiać, jak tylko...

Mokra szmata pacnęła ją w czoło i opadła na kolana, przypadkiem omijając kufel, który nadal trzymała w dłoniach.

\- Wytrzyj się trochę – poradziła Isabela, sama już nieco ogarnięta usadowiła się na fotelu obok Varricokwego biurka i zarzuciła nogi na blat.

Można przypuszczać, że tylko zmęczenie było powodem braku reakcji krasnoluda. Pisarz siedział na swoim miejscu i czyścił Biankę, samemu będąc ciągle pokrytym krwią. Jemu łatwiej będzie wleźć do wanny i się obmyć, jeśli jucha zaschnie w żłobieniach kuszy...

\- Na usta ciśnie mi się jedno pytanie – odezwała się w końcu Avelina, opierała się teraz o parapet i patrzyła przez okno jak jej podkomendni wynoszą trupy ochroniarzy magistra z karczmy.

\- Czy on tutaj zjawił się właśnie po to?

\- Danarius? - Zapytała wyrwana z zamyślenia Hawke. Avelina potrząsnęła głową.

\- To chyba jasne – Varrik metodycznie przesuwał szmatką po drewnianej kolbie Bianki. - Mogę uwierzyć w jakiś tam zbieg okoliczności, ale ten tutaj... to zbyt wiele. Marucs musiał wiedzieć o Fenrisie, czekał przez te wszystkie lata na zemstę.

\- Pytanie tylko, co teraz? Danarius nie żyje, ale Fenris...

Hawke przetarła ścierką twarz, zamiast usunąć brunatne ślady krwi z czoła tylko je bardziej rozsmarowała.

\- Marcus go nie skrzywdzi – powiedziała z przekonaniem. Mimo wyraźnej wrogości między nim a Fnrisem, która teraz miała znacznie mocniejsze podstawy była przekonana, że tak się nie stanie.

\- Tha, próbował by tylko... - mruknęła Isabela.

\- Nie w tym rzecz, mógł próbować, ale nigdy nie próbował, a okazji było wiele. - Krasnolud obracał w głowie wszystkie informację. Nadal nie mógł rozgryźć tego maga. Nawet dodatkowe informację z listu i słowa Danariusa nie do końca ukoiły jego niepokój. Czegoś brakowało. Czegoś bardzo istotnego w tej układance.

\- Sami go słyszeliście, nie wini Fenirsa – znów odezwała się Hawek. Po prawdzie sama czuła się trochę oszukana. Myślała... sądziła, że to przeznaczenie postawiło na jej drodze Avicusa. Sądziła, że los się w końcu do niej uśmiechnął. Teraz nie miała już złudzeń. Czarujący mag znalazł się w jej życiu z zupełnie innego powodu. Z pewnością zaczęło się od chęci zemsty, ale przecież pocałował ją... powiedział... Czy to wszystko było grą?

\- Muszę z nim porozmawiać – mruknęła odstawiając pełny kufel na stół i kierując się w stronę drzwi.

\- Nie powinniśmy jej ubezpieczać? - Zapytała Avelina patrząc za wychodzącą Hawke. Isabela tylko potrząsnęła głową. - A chcesz się mieszać w kłótnię kochanków?

Pani kapitan tylko zmarszczyła brwi. Jakich kochanków? Przecież Marcus i Hawek... Nie, a może chodzi bardziej o Fenrisa?

...

Droga z Wisielca do rezydencji Avicusów minęła mu niepostrzeżenie. Jego myśli były gdzie indziej, gdy nogi kierowały się znajomymi ścieżkami. Spotkanie z Danariusem było niczym trzęsienie ziemi dla jego świadomości. Lata cierpienia, niewoli, gniew, wszystko nagle wypłynęło na wierzch. Jego siostra – cóż, to nie było zaskoczenie. W innej rzeczywistości, w innej przeszłości doświadczył jej gniewu i nienawiści. To, co jednak wprowadziło największy zamęt w jego myślach była inna historia, prywatna historia Maruca, która nierozerwalnie wiązała się z Fenrisem, a przez to i z Hawke. Historia, o której nie miał zielonego pojęcia aż do dzisiaj.

Lili? Czy to był ta złotowłosa kobieta nawiedzająca go w snach. Czy to jej twarz nosił demon? Czy ten demon wiedział o wszystkim?

Kolejne pytanie. Do tej pory zakładał, że znalazł się w ciele Marcusa przypadkiem. Ślepy los, albo złośliwość Flemeth przykuły go do tego ciała. A może to nie był przypadek? Może to był dokładnie obmyślony plan? Może dał się zwieść czarownicy? Grał z nią w grę, której zasad nie rozumiał. Co prawda dotrzymała obietnicy, ocalił przynajmniej tymczasowo Mari, ale czy tylko takie było jego zadanie? Może nieświadomie wypełniał jeszcze jakąś rolę, o której pojęcia nie miał?

Pytania wirowały w jego głowie, musiał odnaleźć odpowiedzi przynajmniej na jakąś ich cześć. Wiedział, gdzie powinien zacząć szukać.

Wpadł do rezydencji, przemknął przez główny hol nie zwracając uwagi na przywitania brata. Wbiegł do pracowni Avcusa, pomieszczenie, w którym nigdy wcześniej nie był. Drzwi za sobą zamknął na klucz.

Dopiero po chwili rozejrzał się wkoło. Komnata tonęła w półmroku, ciężkie powietrze przepojone był kurzem i zapachem ksiąg. W nikłym blasku dnia, przenikającym przez niezasunięte do końca story połyskiwały flaszki i menzurki stojące na blatach przy jednej ze ścian. Na biurku i w szafach piętrzyły się księgi.

Wiedział, że znajdzie odpowiedzi w chwili, gdy w jego dłoniach znalazł się pękaty kajet, zapisany drobnym maczkiem. Prywatny dziennik Marcusa.

Powoli, strona po stronie wertował wpisy. Coraz bardziej drżącymi palcami przekręcał kartki.


	14. Konfrontacja

Stanęła na ocienionym przez cyprysy dziedzińcu. Była niezdecydowana, niepewna, gdzie najpierw powinna pójść. Który z nich bardziej jej potrzebował? Który potrzebował więcej czasu. Westchnęła cicho. Potarła ręką czoło.

Fenris wydawał się być wrzącym tyglem, gotowym do wybuchu. Marcus, nie miała nawet okazji sprawdzić jak się czuje, tak szybko wymknął się z Wisielca.

To przeważyło szalę. Skręciła w dół uliczki i zapukała w drzwi domu Avicusów. Otworzył jej niespokojny Wiwiusz

\- Zamknął się w swoim gabinecie i nie chce mnie wpuścić – oświadczył zmartwionym głosem.

\- Mogę spróbować z nim porozmawiać?

\- Nie wiem czy to coś da. – Chłopak zerkną przez ramię w głąb domu. – On czasem tak ma, potrzebuje czasu... może mogłabyś serach wrócić wieczorem? – Popatrzył z nadzieją na Hawke.

Kobieta przytaknęła. Może tak było lepiej. Może powinna najpierw porozmawiać z Fenrisem. Uśmiechnęła się do chłopca.

\- Tak zrobię, ale jeśli wyjdzie wcześniej, powiedź mu, że tu byłam.

Bez dalszego zastanawiania skierowała się w stronę ruiny Fenrisa. To tylko parę kroków z jednego końca dziedzińca, na drugi, za mało żeby zebrać myśli i jakoś je poukładać. Co mogła mu powiedzieć? Że jest jej przykro? Takie oklepane frazesy, przecież tak naprawdę nie umiała pojąc uczuć targających elfem. Kiedyś naiwnie wierzyła, że potrafi go zrozumieć. Teraz wiedziała, że jedynie dotknęła zewnętrznej warstwy. Jądro problemu nadal był dla niej ukryte za granitowym murem gniewu.

Stanęła przed drzwiami nagle bardzo zdenerwowana. Coś podeszło jej do gardła. Czyżby to serce?

Wnętrze, jak zwykle tonęło w mroku, poprzez dziurawe zasłony dostawało się do środka garść promieni słonecznych, w ich blasku w powietrzu znać było wirujący kurz.

Zapukała we framugę drzwi, ale nie było odzewu, a raczej był, lecz nie taki, którego się spodziewała. Coś na piętrze gruchnęło głośno o ścianę. Pokręciła głową. Elf był w podłym nastroju, ale czy naprawdę można go było za to winić.

Powoli, z ociąganiem wdrapała się na schody, pamiętając żeby nie chwytać się spróchniałej barierki.

\- Fenris!? – wolała na wszelki wypadek powiadomić go o swojej obecności. Lepiej było nie zaskakiwać go, gdy był w takim stanie. Zza drzwi jego komnaty znów dobiegło głośne gruchnięcie. Elf najwidoczniej postanowił pozbyć się ostatnich sprawnych mebli.

Zawołała go jeszcze raz, potem stanęła w progu zamieszkiwanej przez niego komnaty.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, krzywiąc się wewnętrznie na swoje słowa. Oczywiście , że nie było w porządku. Po tym wszystkim czego się dzisiaj dowiedział. Jej wzrok prześliznął się po zniszczonych meblach. Wyglądało na to, że w pokoju nie zostało ani jedno całe krzesło, za to pod ścianą piętrzyła się sterta drewna. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła sylwetkę elfa w odległym, ciemnym kącie.

\- Myślałem, że gdy wyduszę z niego życie, będę wolny – usłyszała zachrypnięty nieco bełkotliwy głos. Najwidoczniej w rekordowym czasie postanowił się upić. Mari nie była do końca przekonana, czy jest sens z nim teraz rozmawiać. Pewnie nie, ale chciała, żeby wiedział, że nie jest sam.

\- Ale ten gniew, nadal mnie drąży, tylko... nie mam na czym go wyładować, nic mi nie zostało, nawet wroga.

Bardzo chciałaby zaprzeczyć. Przecież miał tak wiele. Swoje życie, wolność, przyjaciół, dom który nazywał swoim.

\- Fen... - jej głos zagłuszył kolejny trzask, tym razem butelka rozbiła się kilka cali od jej głowy. Zamarła z otwartymi ustami. Czy on w nią właśnie rzucił butelką?

\- Jestem bestią Hawke, nie widzisz? Po co tu przyszłaś?

\- Nie jesteś, to nie prawda, Danarius chciał, żebyś tam myślał, ale to nie prawda – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem.

Był przy niej w jednej chwili. Jego szponiaste rękawice zacisnęły się na jej ramionach. Fenris błyszczał, linie tatuażu połyskiwały oświetlając jego wykrzywioną w grymasie twarz.

\- Jestem, właśnie jestem, czemu ty tego nie widzisz, nie chcesz widzieć – wywarczał pochylając się nad nią. Jego oczy płonęły, odbijając niebieskawy poblask lyrium.

\- Powinnaś się trzymać z dala ode mnie – dodał i dostrzegła jak dziwny skurcz, coś jakby cierpienie na chwilę zagościła na jego twarzy, w oczach. – Czemu się mnie nie boisz? - potrząsnął nią.

Wiedziała co robi, rozumiała to. Chciał ją przestraszyć, bo uważał, że stanowi dla niej zagrożenie. Miała na ten temat inne zdanie. Lekko drżąca dłoń magini dotknęła jego policzka. Drgnął, ale nie odsunął się. Gdy palce Hawke przesunęły się po skórze przymknął oczy, jakby chciał zapamiętać ten dotyk. Spod półprzymkniętych oczu przyglądał się jej. Na twarzy elfa wymalowana była łagodność, przez moment. Ale chwil minęła i odtrącił jej dłoń, drugą ręką wypchnął ją za próg komnaty.

\- Nie Hawke...

To "nie" odbiło się głośnym echem w jej duszy. Nitka ich łącząca napięła się i zatrzeszczała. To jego "nie" było nieodwracalne. Nie chciał jej. Wreszcie to pojęła.

W tym momencie stały się trzy rzeczy jednocześnie.

Drzwi wejściowe otwarte z wielką siłą grzmotnęły o ścianę, tak mocno, że z futryny posypało się próchno. Do środka wpadł Avicus.

W drugim końcu korytarza Fenris dostrzegł jakiś błysk, ruch. Dosłyszał syk zwalnianej cięciwy.

W tym samym momencie Hawke pociągnęła go w bok, pchnęła za siebie, w jej dłoni zadrgała połyskująca sfera ochronna.

Srebrny błysk, z prędkością światła pomknął w stronę pary. Czar ochronny zadrgał i rozprysł się. Hawke uskoczyła w bok, z jej dłoni wystrzeliła kula ognia wprost w napastnika. Strzała wbiła się z głuchym brzdękiem w ścianie parę centymetrów od głowy zszokowanego Fenrisa. Sama czarodziejka oparła się o barierkę. Drewno zaskrzypiało złowróżbnie.

Widział to dokładnie, chwilę, w której Mari zrozumiała, że spadnie. Jej oczy rozwarły się szerzej, spojrzała na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, dłoń wyciągnięta w jego stronę zaczepiła o Fenrisową rękawicę. Palce zdołały jedynie uchwycić czerwoną chustkę, obwiązaną na nadgarstku elfa. Kobieta przechyliła się nad barierką. Drewno chrupnęło. Tkanina rozdarła się. Mari z cichym okrzykiem spadła, wprost na stos połamanych mebli w dole.

...

Oddychał ciężko, jakby przebiegł olbrzymią odległość. W pewnym sensie tak właśnie było. W tych ciemnych ścianach odbył podróż, w głąb zrozpaczonej duszy, całkowicie pochłoniętej wizją zemsty. Jakże znajomy był to obraz. Dziennik Avicusa spoczął w kominku. Nie wahał się podpalić go jednym ruchem dłoni. Dłoni, która nadal drżała.

To wszystko było tu. Cała tajemnica, rozwiązanie zagadki, podane na tacy, wprost pod jego nosem. A on to tak po prostu zignorował.

 _Nie jestem dostatecznie silny_ – widniało na kolejnej stornie dziennika, każde słowo wyryło się w jego pamięci. – _Nie mogę się z nim mierzyć, nie mogę nawet mierzyć się z jego niewolnikiem, są zbyt potężni. Ale ona, ona może dać mi siłę, może pomóc. Cena jaką wyznaczyła wcale nie jest taka wygórowana. Zaledwie ułamek duszy, kilka lat życia._

Fernis wyłonił się z komnaty, zamkną za sobą drzwi, bezgłośnie przeszedł przez korytarz. Wiedział co trzeba było zrobić. Musiał odnaleźć Mari. Z jednej strony olbrzymi ciężar spadł z jego serca. Przez całe tygodnie zastanawiał się, czemu zamachowiec nie zaatakował kolejny raz. Odpowiedź była na wyciągnięcie ręki.

 _Ułamek mojego życia, w zamian za ich dwóch. Moja słodka Lili, będziesz wreszcie pomszczona._

\- Marcus? – W drzwiach salonu stał chłopak. Niczego nieświadomy mieszkaniec domu, w którym dokonano rytuału. Spojrzał na niego przenikliwie. Czy on mógł wiedzieć? Mógł się domyślać? Skonfundowana mina dzieciaka przeczyła jego przypuszczeniem.

\- Serah Hawke cię szukała – powiedział mu. – Wszystko w porządku?

Machinalnie skinął głową. Tak, Hawke, musiał z nią porozmawiać. Musiał... co? Powiedzieć jej? Zdradzić nieprawdopodobną prawdę? Nie uwierzy mu.

\- Kiedy? – Zapytał zabierając ze stojaka przy drzwiach swoją broń.

\- Parę minut temu, zdaje się, że poszła do tej rudery na przeci...

Słowa chłopaka zelektryzowały go. Poszła do Fenrisa. Do jego domu, wprost w paszczę lwa.

 _Jeśli zabije niewolnika jego pan przybędzie po lyrium. Poza swoim imperium, w obcym mieście, będzie łatwiej. Wystarczy chwila, ciemny zaułek, zakamarek. Jeden strzał._

Przebiegł przez dziedziniec wprost do drzwi Fenirsowej rezydencji, miejsca, w którym nie powinna się znajdować Mari, z elfem, którego towarzystwo mogło sprowadzić na nią nieszczęście.

Wszystko układało się w jeden ciąg zdarzeń. Wtedy, w zaułku, gdy zginęła, z jaką mocą odepchnęła go w bok. Odepchnęła go, bo to on był celem zamachu. To on miał zginąć.

 _Zabić niewolnika i przyczaić się, czekać aż Danarius powróci po lurium. Zapłacą obaj, choćbym miał zaprzedać ciało demonom._

Otworzył drzwi kopniakiem. W mroku nie od razu dostrzegł, co się działo. Krzyk, elektryzujący zapach magii w powietrzu, połyskującego w cieniu elfa. Zakapturzona postać w drugim końcu schodów.

Mari. Mari Hawke leżąca u podnóża balkonu, na stercie połamanych mebli. Zakrwawiona drzazga wystająca z jej boku.

Znowu krzyk, niedowierzania i bólu. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że to był jego własny głos.


	15. Oszukać przeznaczenie

W pierwszej chwili nie pojmował, co się stało. Patrzał jak zahipnotyzowany w dół, gdzie leżała jęcząca Hawke, potem w drzwi do odległej części rezydencji, gdzie jeszcze przez chwilą stał zakapturzony napastnik, na koniec w przerażoną twarz Avicusa. Spazmatyczny jęk kobiety szybko go otrzeźwiła. Schody pokonał w rekordowym tempie, ale oczywiście mag był przy niej szybciej. Zdołał już ostrożnie unieść jej głowę i oprzeć na swoim kolanie.

\- Mari, zostań przytomna – mówił do niej, gdy jego dłonie przesuwały się po ciele kobiety oceniając szkodę. Z jej lewego boku, poniżej serca wystawała drewniana drzazga, pokryta krwią. Hawke był śmiertelnie blada, krew zebrała się w kąciku jej ust.

\- Bardzo kreatywny sposób, żeby zginąć – wymamrotała. Potem zaczęła kasłać, obryzgując obu pochylonych nad nią mężczyzn drobinkami krwi. Dłoń Marcusa, uniesiona nad raną połyskiwała magią.

\- To trzeba wyciągnąć – wychrypiał elf. Mag podniósł na niego wzrok, jakby nie rozumiał.

\- Zanim zasklepisz ranę, trzeba to wyciągnąć – powiedział z wahaniem.

\- Jeśli to wyciągniemy, wykrwawi się - wymamrotał Avicus.

\- To ją uleczysz kretynie – warknął elf.

\- Nie umiem leczyć – usłyszał cichy szept tamtego. - Sprowadź tu Andersa.

Wcale mu się to nie podobało. Dlaczego on miał iść. On właśnie powinien zostać. Tu nadal mógł czaić się zabójca. Hawke go potrzebowała, nie mógł odejść. Nie chciał jej tak zostawić, jeśli istniała szansa, że gdy wróci, ona będzie... będzie... Potrząsnął głową starając się nie myśleć o tym, co może się stać.

\- Venhedis sprowadź go i to szybko inaczej ona umrze. – Mag wypowiedział za niego obawę. Chciałby się kłócić, ale mag miał rację.

\- Bezużyteczny idiota rodem z imperium, jak można nie umieć leczyć?

Markus rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie, ale to Mari przesądziła sprawę.

\- Możecie... wyzywać się... kiedy indziej? - jęknęła cicho i znów zaczęła kaszleć.

Popatrzył na nią, zajrzał w jej oczy, zaćmione teraz bólem. Strach niemal paraliżował ale wziął się w garść.

\- Idę, trzymaj się Hawke, słyszysz? Trzymaj się. – Obrzucił jeszcze raz spojrzeniem całe pomieszczeni i wybiegł.

...

Zostali sami. W ciszy panującej w mrocznym wnętrzu słyszał dokładnie jej przyśpieszony, świszczący oddech. Słyszał też swoje dudniące serce. Nie miał pojęcia co właściwie robi. Nigdy nie leczył, oprócz tego jednego razu, gdy magia sama z niego „uciekła" lecząc drobne zranienie Mari. Ale to tutaj, nie było drobne.

\- Strasznie... boli – wysyczała Hawek, zaciskając zakrwawioną dłoń na jego kolanie

To jedno zdanie go jakoś uspokoiło. Tamtego dnia, gdy... powiedziała coś zupełnie innego. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby jej tego oszczędzić, ale czy potrafił?

\- Spróbuję może... - jego dłoń znów zalśniła. Prowadził go instynkt. Czuł się tak, jakby niewidzialnymi dłońmi dotykał jej ciała, wnikał w nie. Prawie jak wtedy, gdy posiadał lyrium a jego niematerialne szpony zagłębiały się w ciało. Teraz jednak naprawiał, zamiast rozrywać. Sięgał do mięśni, połączeń nerwowych, tej nieuchwytnej siateczki połączeń i blokował tak wyraźny przekaz bólu.

Kobieta sapnęła z ulgą.

\- Jak na nowicjusza... idzie ci nieźle... - wyszeptała zbielałymi ustami. Cała była kredowo biała, stanowiła dziwny kontrast w stosunku do ciemnego pokoju i skrawka czerwonej materii, którą trzymała w dłoni.

\- Mari, będzie dobrze... - powiedział, z pewnością, której nie posiadał. Gniew mieszał się wewnątrz z przerażeniem. Czy zawiódł? Znowu? – Tylko nie zasypiaj.

\- Myślisz, że da się zasnąć... z czymś takim... - chciała unieść głowę, ale zdołała zaledwie ją poruszyć.

Dłoń kobiety zacisnęła się na jego koszuli, tuż przy kołnierzu, na czymś twardym, metalicznym, magicznym. Gdyby była bardziej przytomna, zastanawiałaby się, co to za dziwne drgania, impulsy wyczuwa. Tymczasem inna myśl wirowała w niej nieprzytomnie.

\- Mar... cus... on nie... celował we mnie. – Od razu zrozumiał o kogo chodzi. Dłoń Mari zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej na jego koszuli i ukrytym pod spodem amulecie. Metal zadrgał, a potem ogniwo w łańcuszku pękło.

\- Chciał dorw...ać... Fenrisa, musisz go... zabić Marcus – ostatnie słowo wysyczała, jej druga dłoń sięgnęła do jego policzka, ale nie miała na to siły. On chwycił ją i przytknął do swoich ust zimne palce.

\- Nie możesz mnie zostawić - wyszeptał patrząc z niezwykłą intensywnością w jej oczy.

\- Nie... zamierzam... – odparła.

...

Kiedy zjawił się Anders Mari była nieprzytomna, ale mag ich uspokajał. Rana wyglądała paskudnie, ale była niczym w porównani z bałaganem jaki zostawił po sobie miecz Arishoka.

Ranna została przeniesiona do Fenrisowego pokoju, jedynego w miarę czystego pomieszczenia. Anders przystąpił do działania. Fenris ukryty w ciele maga śledził wzrokiem pochód swojego sobowtóra. Białowłosy chodził po korytarzu, miotał się, jak zwierz pochwycony w pułapkę. On natomiast był spokojny. Hawke wyjdzie z tego. Jakoś pod skórą czuł, wiedział. Zacisną dłoń, wilgotną od jej krwi. Ona z tego wyjdzie. Tutaj był bezsilny. Było jednak coś co musiał zrobić.

...

Wycieczka ciemnymi korytarzami Mrokowiska nie należała do przyjemności. Nie, gdy się chodziło podziemnymi uliczkami, gdzie koczowali ludzi i na pewno nie wąskimi tunelami, które zachodziły jeszcze niżej, w głąb mrocznych zakamarków, dawnych pozostałości Imperium, które odcisnęło piętno na tym miejscu. Czuł pod skórą, że zbliża się do miejsca przeznaczenia.

 _Wąska komnata zawiera runy mocy wtopione w kamienie, krew tysiąca ofiar naznaczyła to miejscu. Zasłona jest cienka, niemal można dojrzeć drugą stronę. Tysiąc stup w głąb, pod Zakonem. Cienie gęstnieją, cisza zalega korytarze, wystarczy jednak pchnąć odpowiednią cegłę aby otwarła się ruchoma ściana. Wiem, która to ściana, która cegła, ona mi powiedziała..._

Wsunął się do wnętrza. Cisza tutaj pozostawała ogłuszająca. Niezakłócona życiem biegnącym gdzieś wysoko nad nimi. Starodawne czary tkwiły zaklęte w kamieniu, żadne modły z mieszczącego się ponad nimi Zakonu nie penetrowały gęstych oparów magii krwi. Był na miejscu.

\- A więc jednak przyszedłeś po swoje odpowiedzi – doleciał go chropowaty, męski głos.

...

Fenris zatoczył się niczym pijany, odzyskał równowagę, w trzech susach znalazł się przy Andersie, chwycił go za poły płaszcza i przyparł do ściany. W oczach maga dostrzegał blask odbijający jego płonące lyrium i... strach.

\- Coś ty powiedział? – wysyczał obnażając zęby niczym wilk gotowy do ataku.

\- Nie mogłem – twarz maga była przeraźliwie blada, zmęczona i wilgotna od potu. W głosie pobrzmiewało jakieś zdumienie, jakby sam się dziwił, że tak właśnie mogło się stać, że tak się stało. – Nie mogłem... zatamowałem krwotok, poskładałem tkanki, zlepiłem tętnice ale... - udręczony wzrok Strażnika poszybował gdzieś w przestrzeń. – Była za daleko... nie dosięgłem jej... za daleko...

Fenris zaskowyczał. Przeciągły jęk niczym torturowanego zwierzęcia wydarł się z jego piersi. Puścił Andersa, a ten osunął się po ścianę na lepką od brudu podłogę, zgiął się w pół, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczął szlochać.

Elf wszedł do komnaty pachnącej teraz magią i krwią, połączenie, którego ze wszech miar nienawidził. Teraz jednak nie miało to znaczenia. Podszedł do łóżka, gdzie leżało bezładne ciało. Dopiero w tej chwili ze zdziwieniem i przerażeniem pojął, że tak naprawdę nic nie miało większego sensu. Pochylił się nad posłaniem. Odgarnął ciemne pasma włosów z bladego czoła. Pod palcami nadal czuł ciepło, ale już niedługo jej skóra stanie się lodowato zimna. Z trudem złapał oddech w płuca. Cofnął się kręcąc głową, jakby nie wierzył w to, co widzi. Ona nie mogła...

Wypadł z pokoju gnany pragnieniem pozbycia się tego obrazu ze swojej głowy. A jednak wiedział, że zawsze, już do końca życia będzie widział jej spopielałą twarz, stróżkę krwi zaschłą w kąciku ust, drobną dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść.

Miotał się po rezydencji, biegł bez sensu poprzez pokoje. Był pewny, że zaraz oszaleje. Jego umysł szukał jakiegoś zaczepienia, czegokolwiek.

Dostrzegł krew na podłodze w pomieszczeniu, które było niegdyś kuchnią. Zaledwie dwie krople. Smuga koloru na zakurzonej podłodze. Uchwycił się tego. Parę kroków dalej dostrzegł to znowu, tym razem na progu wiodącym do piwnicy. Potem na ciężkich drzwiach oddzielających daleki kąt piwnicy od wejścia do Mrokowiska. Czy to krew napastnika? A może...

\- Avicus – syknął. Rozpalony, popadły w totalny rozkład rozum podpowiadał tylko tyle, że to mag, on był cały zakrwawiony, krwią Mari. To była jego wina, jego że ona... Gdyby nie wtargnął tak nagle Fenris z pewnością dosłyszałby napastnika, zdążył zareagować zanim Hawe spadła z balkonu.

Zupełnie nie dostrzegając braku logiki podążył krwawym śladem, jego myśli były równie krwawe.

...

Anders nie był pewien, jak długo siedział na ziemi. Ogarnęła go całkowita niemoc, całkowita beznadzieja. W tym momencie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek odczuwał jak beznadziejna była jego walka ze śmiercią. Rezydencję spowijała cisza. Powoli, na trzęsących się noga powstał z podłogi. Z pochyloną głowę i załzawionym wzrokiem skierował się do komnaty, która była świadkiem jego przegranego pojedynku.

Zbliżył się do posłania, na którym spoczywały zwłoki. Hawke wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz wstać i roześmiać się na cały głos. Westchnął, rozłożył dłonie nad jej ciałem. Jeszcze raz sprawdzał, to już nie miało znaczenia, ale chciał być pewny, że zrobił wszystko, co mógł.

Błękitne światło wniknęło w nieruchome ciało. Wszystko było jak należy. Tkanki spojone, żyły i tętnice zasklepione. Wylew sam się wchłonął. A więc dlaczego?

Usiadł na skraju posłania. Wziął w dłoń jej nieruchomą, dużo mniejszą i delikatniejszą. Może i ona nigdy nie oddała mu serca, za to on oddał jej całe swoje i... teraz to już nie miało znaczenia.

Taka mała dłoń, tak mocno zaciśnięta w pięść – pomyślał. Jakby nawet po śmierci nie chciała się pogodzić z bezsilnością. Lekki powiew załopotał kotarą, do środka wpadł słaby promyk światła, zatańczył na łańcuszku, który kołysał się w zaciśniętej piąstce zmarłej.

\- A to co? – Z jakimś niezrozumiałym uporem próbował wydobyć, to co kryło się w dłoni Hawke. Zadziwiające, ale dłoń się nie chciała otworzyć. Przecież to jeszcze za wcześnie na stężenie... Spod paznokcia zdołał dostrzec tylko kawałek... łuski? Próbował odgiąć najmniejszy palec. To przecież było śmiesznie, ale Hawek trzymała to tak mocno, jakby była żywa i świadoma, że ktoś chce jej wyrwać trofeum. Anders spojrzał na jej twarz. Przez chwilę miał nawet nadzieję, że to jakieś głupie żarty, że Hawke zaraz się zerwie i zacznie zanosić tym zaraźliwym śmiechem. Nic z tego, była martwa tak, jak przed chwilą.

Z uporem maniaka próbował wydobyć to z jej dłoni. Nawet prawie udało mi się odciągnąć kolejny palec.

\- Co to za cho...

Impuls magii, oszałamiające białe światło a potem jakaś niewyobrażalna siła cisnęła nim o ścianę. Dłoń kobiety opadła na posłanie. To, co się w niej zamykało pulsowało teraz fioletowawym złowróżbnym światłem.


	16. Życie za życie

Poruszał się po okręgu nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego celu. Ledwo dostrzegał otoczenie. Runy wyryte w masywnych filarach, znaki wykute w podłodze, wszystko przesycone magią i krwią, dawno już zakrzepłą, ale wciąż obecną, wyczuwalną w powietrzu i poza Zasłoną. Jedynym światłem była tu pochodnie zatknięte przy czterech filarach. Mrok spowijał kąty i nie pozwalał stwierdzić, czy poza nimi mieści się coś jeszcze. Może ściany, zakurzone i pokryte rdzawymi plamami dawno wylanej posoki, może wiekowe pajęczyny zwisające girlandami, może nieskończona pustak.

Obchodził bestię ostrożnie. Drapieżnik skupiony na swej ofierze, a może... może właśnie na odwrót. To, co kiedyś było łucznikiem, stało pośrodku kręgu, zupełnie swobodne, rozluźnione. Poprzez oczy zmarłego mężczyzny patrzyły na niego ślepia demona. Mimo że tutaj miały niebieski kolor, poznawał to spojrzenie.

\- Mówiłam ci, że mam wszystkie odpowiedzi, wystarczy tylko zapytać – syknęła. – Ale teraz możemy sobie wszystko wyjaśnić, a potem każdy pójdzie swoją drogą, szczęśliwy i wolny. - Demon uśmiechnął się widząc, jak twarz maga wykrzywi się w grymasie odrazy.

\- Och proszę, po co te miny, to tym mnie stworzyłeś... a raczej ten, którego ciało nosisz. Jesteś takim samym złodziejem jak ja. Ale spójrz, ja cieszę się z tej kradzieży, ty też powinneś.

Demon potrząsnął ramionami. Ciało, którym owładnął wydawało się mu odpowiadać. Nieszczęśnik musiał być przystojnym, silnej budowy mężczyzną w sile wieki. Fenris przypomniał sobie żałość jego żony. I nic dziwnego, że od razu zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Co prawda demon nie opętał trupa, nie miał tu do czynienia z chodzącym umarłym, ani też z przeklętą abominacją. To połączenie demona i ciała ludzkiego było inne, bardziej ścisłe i... nie, nie nazwałby tego naturalnym. Ciało poruszało się, żyło, oddychało, pozostawało w swej formie, a zarazem twarz, oczy wydawały się bez wyrazu, puste, pozbawione jakichkolwiek emocji.

\- Avicus znalazł cię i zawarł pakt, by dokonać zemsty.

\- Hm... to ja go znalazłam, ale... tak, taka była umowa. Ciało po tej stronie bariery, w zamian za zemstę.

Pokręcił głową. Zemsta była uczuciem potrafiącym doprowadzić do takiego wynaturzenia. Wiedział to, wiedział doskonale.

\- Och, no proszę, bez tego kiwania, wiesz dobrze jak silne jest to uczucie, jak słodko smakuje... sam się przekonałeś, dzisiaj.

Znów czytała mu w myślach, nawet tutaj, poza Pustką.

\- Oczywiście, jesteśmy ze sobą połączeni. – Zaśmiała się głucho, szorstko. – I tego też jeszcze nie wiesz?

\- A więc twoja misja została zakończona. – Obszedł ją dookoła, zaczynał kolejny krąg, zbliżył się może o krok, jego dłoń drgała na rękojeści szabli.

\- Nie... - Demon jakby westchnął, starając się imitować emocje prawdziwego człowieka.

\- Bo widzisz kontrakt został podpisany na dwie dusze...

\- Elf.

Demon uśmiechnął się szeroko, nienaturalnie. Nie potrafił odwzorować i tej emocji, zadowolenia, czy też radości.

\- Został już tylko on – wymruczał trzepocząc powiekami, co znów wyglądało tak nienaturalnie na zarośniętej twarzy.

\- Myślisz, że ci na to pozwolę? – Wystrzelił do przodu, jednocześnie dobywając szabli, zamachnął się z zamiarem cięcia w kark demona, ale ten płynnie zablokował go swoim łukiem. Drugą dłonią pchnął go w bok, z nienaturalną, jak na człowieka siłą.

\- Głupiś. Nie doczytałeś? Nie rozumiesz czym jest ten pakt? Cząstka siły życiowej twojego ciała, ciała Avicusa, w zamian za moją pomoc. Bez tego stałabym się przeklętą... jak wy to nazywacie... abominajcą...

Oparł się o filar obserwując krążącego teraz po pomieszczeniu demona. Jego kroki odbijały się echem po krypcie.

\- Nie możesz mnie zabić głupcze, jeśli ja zginę, ty także... nawet ten twój amulet... ten mały artefakt z odległej przeszłości nie zdoła cię uchronić. Pociągnę cię za zasłonę. Życie za życie.

Jego dłoń mechanicznie sięgnęła do koszuli. Pod palcami jednak nie poczuł znajomego ciepła, nuty niepokojącej magii. Dopiero teraz pojął, że zawieszka musiała zostać zerwana gdy Mari...

\- Hawke...

\- A no właśnie ona. – Demon przyglądał się mu przenikliwie szklistym, martwym wzrokiem. – Widzisz, jedyne czego chciałam to „zwiedzić" ten świat, a Avicus zaproponował wymianę. Byłam prawie pewna, że się to nie uda. Że mag jest za słaby aby przetrwać rytuał, ale jakoś... udało się, a może właśnie nie, bo pojawiłeś się ty.

Demon podszedł bliżej nie zwracają uwagi na ostrzew w ręku napastnika.

\- Nie mogę zwiedzać, nie mogę się stąd ruszyć puki nie wykonam zlecenia, ty zaś nie możesz mnie powstrzymać, bo jeśli ja zginę, twoje ciało zginie wraz ze mną. Ale wystarczy, że pozwolisz mi zgładzić niewolnika. Ja będę wolna i więcej o mnie nie usłyszysz, ty zaś będziesz miał swoją Mari, wolną od tego nieznośnego elfa, który nie rozumie...

Zamilkła. Pozwoliła by ta idea pęczniała w jego umyśle, aby pojawiły się marzenia, plany, wizje przyszłego życia, jako człowiek, mag, u boku czarodziejki.

Zamachał gwałtownie głową chcąc się pozbyć tych wizji. Mari w białej sukni, on przenoszących ją przez próg ich wspólnego domu. Małe ciemnowłose szkraby biegające po ogrodzie. Próbował to wszystko wyprzeć, jednocześnie dłoń dzierżąca szablę opadała...

Czemu nie, czemu miałby się przejmować losem tego drugiego, który ją ranił, który nie pojmował. To wszystko mógł mieć na wyciągnięcie ręki, teraz, na zawsze...

...

Schodził głębiej i głębiej w czeluści pod miastem, ale wcale tego nie dostrzegał. Brną za śladami krwi czując pod palcami rękojeść miecza. Wszystkie mięśnie się w nim spinały, serce dudniło, puls przyśpieszał. Musiał coś zabić, musiał wydusić z czegoś życie. Czuł to wyraźnie, w wyobraźni zaciskał palce na sercu Avicusa i czerpał z tego przyjemność. Było zwierzęciem, drapieżnikiem, potworem. Wszystko, co dobre umarło wraz z Mari. Wiedział to, czuł. Nie pozostawało w nim nic. Tylko mrok w środku i na zewnątrz.

Szedł wąskimi korytarzami przyświecając sobie własnym lyrium. Stanął w zaułku, zaklął, przyjrzał się cegłom. Ślad się urywał. Dostrzegł odbicie dłoni na jednej cegle, przyłożył doń dłoń. Pchnął. Ściana ustąpiła.

\- Możesz być z nią, nie stawiaj oporu – dosłyszał syczący głos dolatujący z komnaty przed nim. Zagasił znaki, wśliznął się do środka. Miecz drgał w jego dłoniach. Magia unosiła się wokoło, czuł jak podrażnia jego tatuaże, stawia włoski na karku na sztorc.

W słabym mroku dostrzegł go, łucznika, którego poszukiwali. Trzymał w tej chwili przypartego do potężnej kolumny Avicusa. Sztylet spoczywał nad sercem maga.

\- Wiesz, że nie chcę tam wracać, a ty nie chcesz zostawić jej samej...

Fenris przez chwilę przyglądał się całej scenie. Coś dziwnego było w tym łuczniku, coś dziwnego w bezradności Avicusa, który patrzył na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami.

W powietrzu unosiło się coś takiego. Krew, magia, lyrium. Demon – naglę pojął patrząc w pustą twarz łucznika. Był światkiem kuszenia. Twarz Fenirsa wykrzywiła się w okrutnym uśmiechu. Magowie, wszyscy tacy sami. A jednak jak tylko to pomyślał przyszłą też inna myśl, bolesna, przepełniona żałością. Ale ona... ona była inna. Nigdy jej tego nie powiedział, jak wielu innych rzeczy.

\- Kochasz ją, zostań z nią, daj mi zrobić to, co do mnie należy... - potwór nadal sączył jad w ucho Avicusa.

Fenris przesunął się w bok, bezgłośne, bezszelestnie zanurzając stopy w pyle wieków osiadłym na posadzce.

Zawsze wiedział, że Avicus jej praginie, czuł to na początku, potem widział, teraz słyszał. Demon objawiał najgłębsze pragnienia. W Fenirsi zbierał pusty, histeryczny śmiech. Wszystko na nic. Ten przeklęty mag jej nie dostanie. Ale nawet satysfakcja jaką czuł na myśl, że czarodziej nie dopnie swego nie mogła zagłuszyć tępego bólu w sercu. Nawet nienawiść nie była wstanie zapełnić tej pustki, gdzie dotąd była ona, jego Mari.

\- Ona nie żyje – powiedział głębokim, spokojnym głosem. Przesunął się dalej w bok, by uniknąć wykrycia.

Twarze obu maga i łucznika skierowały się od razu do miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą stał. Avicus drgnął, chcąc jakby wyrwać się ze szponów demona.

\- Nie – krzyknął. Demon tylko stał, obserwował, nasłuchiwał.

\- Anders nie zdołała jej uratować. Mari... nie żyje. – Jego głos ciął boleśnie ciszę i jego serce, dwa serca.

\- Nie. – Tym razem wyszeptał niepewnie Avicus. Może poznał prawdę z tonu głosu Fenrisa.

\- Hm... wygląda na to... niewolnik mówi prawdę... ale wiesz co... teraz to już nie ważne – Syknął demon odskakując natychmiast od maga.

W następnej minucie fioletowe płomyki rozprysły się po całej komnacie rozświetlając ją. Fenris nie mógł się dalej chować. Zaszarżował.

...

Patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany w błyski światła rozchodzące się po sali. Szczęk metalu, zgrzyt i trzask zaklęć roznosił się echem po pomieszczeniu.

Fenris atakował z furią i nie bacząc na nic. To tylko utwierdziło Avicusa w przekonaniu, że niewolnik nie kłamał. Nie miał już nic do stracenia, walił na oślep. Jak to się mogło stać. Jak mogło...Nie pojmował tego. Znał jednak to uczucie beznadziei zalewające go od środka. Mari...

Kolejna seria cięć. Demon czuł się w ukradzionym ciele pewnie. Siłę mięśni wspomagał magią, mocą czerpaną zza Zasłony. Gdy wojownik lyrium i abominacja walczyli niemal rozcinali cienką błonę pomiędzy światami. Czuł to, miał wrażenie, że niemal może sięgnąć na drugą stronę.

Wydawało się, że potykają się wiekami. Tam gdzie Fenris górował szybkością, demon był silniejszy i nie tracił wigoru, nie męczył się.

Mag powoli podniósł się z posadzki, gdzie osunął się, jak tylko łucznik wypuścił go ze swego uścisku. Obserwował, wiedział jak ta walka się skończy. Demon był silniejszy, a Fenrisowi jakby brakło chęci do walki, zwolnił, opadł z sił, bronił się już tylko słabo, przed kolejnymi atakami. W pewnej chwili oberwał zaklęciem i uderzył z impetem o filar tuż obok. Miecz z głośnym podzwanianiem wypad mu z dłoni, do stóp Avicusa.

...

Demon był przy niewolniku w jednym susie. Złapał go za gardło, uniósł nadludzką siłą ponad posadzkę. Fenris zwisał bezradnie, dłonią słabo próbował uwolnić się z uścisku, ale cała wola walki wyparowała wraz z oddechem, lyrium nie chciało zabłysnąć ponownie. Elf przestał się szamotać, zamknął oczy, jakby zrezygnowany. Niech się to już raz skończy – pomyślał. To bez znaczenia, gdy jej nie ma.

Przeciągłe wycie demona wybiło go z próżni, w którą powoli wpadał. Rozwarł szeroko oczy, nie wierzył. Z piersi potwora wystawało ostrze, jego szerokie ostrze dwuręcznego miecza. Niemal dotykało jego piersi. Z tyłu za ramieniem łucznika dostrzegł Avicusa. Twarz maga była zastygła w strasznym grymasie. Jakby zadając ranę demonowi sam doznał takowej.

Najpierw łucznik, potem mag obaj osunęli się na posadzkę, jak kukiełki, którym ktoś nagle poprzecinał sznurki. Fenris także opadł, patrzał na obu nie pojmując, co się dzieje. Łapczywie łapał oddech, dłoń powędrowała do gardła aby rozmasować nadwyrężone tkanki.

Demon przewrócił się na bok, chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, wierzgnął raz nogami i opadł.

I wtedy się zaczęło. Najpierw przeraźliwy huk wypełnił kryptę, potem z ciała demona została uwolniona energia, w postaci białego spektakularnego płomienia, iskry rozprysły się po całej posadzce, powietrze skrzyło się, lśniło. Poprzez ten dziwny poblask Fenris mógł widzieć jak coś innego przebija się, jakiś inny świat, Pustka. Lśniący płomień zdawał się wtapiać w tą drugą warstwę, przenikać przez cienką błonę. Bronił się jeszcze, jaskrawe promienie, niczym macki sięgały do Avicusa próbując się jakby złapać go, uczepić. A jednak ciało maga nie stanowiło dla niej kotwicy. Po chwili szamotaniny płomień znikł, został wchłonięty.

Fenris powoli podczołgał się do Marcusa leczącego twarzą w pyle. Przewrócił go na plecy, drżącymi palcami zbadał puls. To nie możliwe – pomyślał jeszcze raz przykładając palce, z drugiej strony szyi. Ale czemu... obmacał go, nigdzie nie widział żadnych ran. Przyłożył ucho do piersi mężczyzny, ale poprzez syczącą Zasłonę, nadal widoczną gołym okiem nic nie słyszał.

\- On odszedł – usłyszał gdzieś ponad sobą jakiś cichy szept. Wyprostował się, gwałtownie sięgając do paska, gdzie miał jeszcze podręczny sztylet. Ten jednak nie okazał się potrzebny.

Zasłona powoli nikła, dziwny blask gasł, ale nadal widział cienie drugiego świata, jeden szczególnie wydawał się bliski, niemal mógłby go chwycić. Coś po drugiej stronie przypominające sylwetką kobietę. Czy to może być?

\- Mari...

Cichy śmiech, jakby dobiegający z bardzo daleko.

\- Jej tutaj nie ma.

\- Ale...

\- Powinieneś do niej wracać.

Zacisnął pięści, złożone do tej pory na piersi maga. Wracać? Jak? Zwiesił głowę, białe włosy opadły mu na twarz. Oczy naraz zaszły łzami. Słone i wilgotne zaczęły spływać po ciemnych policzkach.

\- Ale widziałem ją... tam...

Coś jakby musnęło go po głowie, jakiś zwiewny dotyk, jakby potrącenie skrzydłem motyla.

\- Wróć i pozostań przy niej. - Teraz już tylko łagodne tchnienie, ledwo dosłyszalny szept, który po chwili rozmył się w ciszy, przerywanej tylko jego łkaniem.


	17. Epilog

_Często miała ten sen. Czy to było jakieś echo przeszłości, a może tylko jej wybujała wyobraźnia._

 _Stała pośród Pustki, mgła zwijała się miękkimi kłębami wokół jej nóg. Gdzieś w oddali widziała wyblakłe sylwetki. Tak naprawdę tylko cienie, pozbawione barw i wyrazistości._

 _Jasnowłosa kobieta o łagodnej twarzy. I on, mag, który nie odrywał oczu od swej partnerki. Była zbyt daleko by dostrzec wyraz jego oczu, czy nawet uśmiech na tej przystojnej twarzy, ale podświadomie jakoś czuła, że się uśmiechał. Niestety nigdy nie zwrócił się ku niej, nie odezwał, nawet nie obdarzył spojrzeniem. Oczy miał tylko dla swej blond piękności. Ta jednak zawsz widziała Mari, czasem skłoniła ku niej głowę innym razem zamachała dłonią. A potem wszystko zasnuwały mgielne opary i sen się kończył. Zawsze wtedy budziła się z dłonią zaciśniętą na amulecie, medalionie – jedynej pozostałości po człowieku, którego niemal pokochała. Czasem wodziła palcami po zagadkowym wzorze, gładziła łuskę opuszkiem palca. Myślała, uśmiechała się do wspomnień. Potem zazwyczaj przekręcała się na bok, żeby wtulić się w ramiona kochanka._

 _..._

 _Często miał ten sen. Mało przyjemne wspomnienia, a może bardziej wizja przyszłości, która, dzięki Stwórco, nie nastąpiła._

 _Sen nie był jednym obrazem ale całym ich ciągiem, podczas ich oglądania odczuwał przejmującą pustkę, bezsens, beznadzieję._

 _Co dziwne nigdy nie śnił tego momentu, gdy wrócił do rezydencj i znalazł ją martwą. A przecież tego się właśnie spodziewał. Nie, ona zawsze śnił, że umarła w jego ramionach, ciemną, zimową nocą, gdzieś w zaułku Dolnego Miasta, z grotem strzały utkwionym w jej piersi i tym zaskoczonym spojrzenie. A potem zdawało mu się, że ogląda swoje życie bez niej. Świat wyprany z ciepła i barw. Przyjaciele znikający jeden za drugim, istnienia zdmuchnięte z kart życia. Dojmującą samotność._

 _Gubił się w tym śnie, błąkał po widmowym mieście rozpamiętując każdy dzień bez jego czarodziejki, a zdawało się być ich tak wiele._

 _Budził się wówczas gwałtownie, dyszał ciężko, ocierał czoło z potu, a potem obracał się ku niej, dotykał, sprawdzał._

 _Żyła, leżała tuż obok, oddychała, uśmiechała się przez sen. Wtedy był jeszcze bardziej wdzięczny losowi, że postawił Hawek na jego drodze, że nauczył go doceniać jej bezbrzeżną, niezrozumiałą miłość. Doceniał, że miał okazję wyznać jej własną._

 _W takich chwilach zdawało mu się, że oszukał przeznaczenie. Bo jak można było inaczej nazwać fakt, że oboje umknęli śmierci i na przekór wszystkim doświadczeniom przeszłości znów się zeszli. On pogodził się z myślą, że pokochał maga, ona wybaczyła mu jego odejście._


End file.
